


Instincts

by LemonPop



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Ignis, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT4, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, chapter 13 spoilers, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: The chocobros become pack bonded as they journey and must adapt to all that entails. Emphasis on Prompto's POV as pack Omega.This beast started as an attempt to write PWP, but somehow morphed into plot and character development? I don't even know. I just wanted to contribute to the FFXV omegaverse collection.





	1. New Developments

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfiction in, like, ten years. But this game has gotten into my head something fierce, and then I got hooked on A/B/O fics, and then this just sort of happened. I was trying to write a one shot of smut, but now I've got all these chapters with more development than porn, and I promise the porn is coming, just be patient with me and all my unruly words. They just don't listen to what I want.

It was about a month into their journey through Lucis that the four travelers realized they had pack bonded. Ignis, always practical, remarked that it was unsurprising considering the four spent their days and nights together, either in camp under the stars or in small caravans and hotel rooms. It was only natural that their instincts would bind them closer as they became accustomed to each others' scents. Gladio seemed unfazed by the development. He came from a long line of Alphas and protectors and saw the new closeness between him and the group as another part of the job. He assured the others that being a shield often meant being packmates with those he shielded. Noctis wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He had always assumed he would go out and hand pick his packmates. His father had built his council that way, and Noctis figured choosing the appropriate pack was part of his training to become king. But when he thought about it, he decided there wasn't anyone else he'd want in his pack anyway. Prompto, on the other hand, was overjoyed. He had never been in a pack before, and he thrilled at being bonded with his three closest friends.

“So does this mean we can, like, read each others' thoughts and stuff?” Prompto inquired eagerly of the group.

Ignis chuckled. “Only in bad romance novels.” He cast a sideways glance at Gladio, knowing the man's preference for such material. “But we will be more in tune to each others' scents and desires, on an instinctual level. If anything, this will make the trip easier. We should be able to adjust to any new developments as they come.”

Prompto nodded, a thousand questions swirling in his head. He alighted on one and blurted out, “So obviously Noct is our pack leader -”

“'Obviously'?” Noct echoed bemusedly.

“- and you guys are all Alphas,” Prompto pushed on, “so what does that mean for me? I mean, I'm the only...” He trailed off there, unsure what to expect of himself or the others.

Gladio broke the silence, “You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Prompto.”

Noctis jumped in, “Yeah, man, you just happened into this. Don't feel like you owe us anything.”

“Agreed.” Ignis said.

Prompto chewed his lip and looked between them all. He was an Omega, and the Omega of the pack usually had certain duties to fulfill. He'd feel like a bad packmate if he didn't - 

“Hey, Prom, get out of your head for once and don't worry about it.” Noctis could tell his best friend was torturing himself over this. “We got along just fine before we bonded, and we'll be fine now, too.”

Prompto beamed at him, “You're right. Let's just kick some monster butt and keep up with our mission. We gotta get you to Altissia.” Inside, Prompto still felt the tugging of uncertainty about his new role within the group. He wasn't going to let that affect them, though. He refused to bring them down by moping.

~

That night, the group slept a little closer in their tent. The heat and mixture of scents no longer felt so oppressive. Ignis was right; this could make their trip much easier on them. Prompto, however, woke up panting in the middle of the night. Sweat ran down his face and chest. He untangled himself from Noctis and carefully made his way outside, not wanting to wake up any of the others. The cold night air hit him like a wall, and he took a deep breath. What was wrong with him? He had gone to sleep comfortable; the presence of his packmates a soothing balm to his anxious mind. But now here he was, trembling in the crisp night air, his stomach in knots, and with no idea what was causing it. Could he have gotten poisoned in their last battle and it was just now surfacing? He doubted it. He tried to stretch and shake out the cramped feelings, but as he did he heard the tent flap rustle.

“Everything ok?” There was no mistaking Gladio's deep voice or earthy scent.

“Ah, yeah, no problems here!” Prompto attempted a casual and upbeat tone, but wasn't sure if he succeeded. Looking back at Gladio, Prompto could see his eyebrow raise in the low light. 

“You should be honest with your pack.” Gladio's voice wasn't warning or admonishing, just flat. Prompto wasn't sure what to make of it. “Don't stay up all night. We've got a big hunt in the morning.” And with that, Gladio disappeared back into the tent. Prompto didn't know if he should feel better or worse. All he knew was that his stomach was slowly unknotting itself, and that at least was good. Eventually, he ducked back inside the tent and snuggled into his place between Noctis and Gladio. The bodyguard seemed to notice he was there, as he slipped an arm around Prompto's chest. Prompto swallowed a squeak at the contact, and something inside his mind stirred.

_Alpha_

It whispered. Prompto felt his heart race and he took a deep breath. The tent smelled heavy – heavy with his packmates, heavy with Alpha. He began to sweat again as a warmth pooled in his belly. But Prompto closed his eyes, and eventually he willed himself into fitful sleep.

~

He woke up late the next morning, Noctis still at his side. Gladio and Ignis were packing their belongings outside. He could smell breakfast cooking, even over the scents inside the tent. He stretched out his legs and froze at the wet feeling between them.

'Oh no,' Prompto thought to himself. He reached back a hand and felt the seat of his pants. Thankfully not soaked through, but still damp enough to need changing. He groaned quietly and wondered if he needed a new suppressant prescription. This was so embarrassing! Had Gladio noticed? The man had been sleeping directly behind him after all. And could they smell him? He was almost sure of it. Pulling away from Noctis, Prompto grabbed a change of pants and some disposable towels. He worked quickly, shucking off his old ones and wiping down the area, hissing slightly at how sensitive the skin had become. He yanked on new underclothes and pants, then balled up his old ones and stuffed them into a bag. He'd deal with washing them out in private later. He could hear Noctis stirring and knew it was from the scents he was giving off.

'Calm down, you idiot,' he told himself, 'Just be cool. You'll be in Lestallum later, and you can get the prescription looked at there. Nobody has to know.' As he was taking calming breaths, the tent flap rustled, and Gladio stuck his head inside. 

“Time to wake up the sleeping beauty,” he remarked with a smirk. Prompto yipped in surprise and turned around, thankful he had finished his cleaning up in time. Gladio tilted his head, and Prompto realized he was scenting the air. “Everything all right, Prompto?”

“Fine!” Prompto's voice was pitched slightly higher than normal. He could smell Gladio from across the tent, like fresh earth after a rain. The heat in his stomach rose once again, and Prompto knew he was in trouble.

“Well, get him up, and let's get moving. After our hunt we've got a long drive back to Lestallum.” Gladio jerked a finger at Noctis and ducked back out of the tent. Prompto had the feeling he was rushing to leave. 'Do I smell that bad?' He thought with a sigh.

“Hey, dude, time for breakfast and fighting and stuff.” Prompto nudged Noctis with his foot. Noctis grumbled, but otherwise made no indication that he registered any of it. With another sigh, Prompto knelt down beside his best friend and gave him a shake. “Wakey wakey!”

Noctis' face scrunched up, and he took a deep breath intended to be a put upon sigh, but it caught in his throat. “Prom?” His voice was sleep-hoarse, “What's up with you?” He reached out blindly and touched Prompto's arm. “You smell different.”

“D-do I?” Prompto felt a flurry of panic rise in his chest.

“Yeah. Like a cinnamon roll, or one of those cream pastries Ignis bakes. You don't normally -”

“You're probably smelling breakfast! I bet Iggy baked us something good today.”

Noctis cracked his bleary eyes open, looking directly at Prompto. “That's not it. It's you. You smell...” He trailed off, but sat up and moved closer to Prompto. The blonde could see Noctis' half-lidded eyes were a deeper color than his usual cool blue. Noctis leaned into Prompto and took a deep breath. Prompto watched his eyes shift into a shade of purple as he did so and felt his grip tighten on Prompto's arm. “You smell _fantastic_.” He finished, and leaned his head into the crook of Prompto's neck.

Meanwhile, Prompto felt his whole body go electric. As he saw Noctis' eyes shift and heard the low purr of the prince's voice, Prompto tingled with unexplained anticipation. That whisper in his head returned with greater force, demanding his attention.

_Alpha_

It moaned to him. And as Noctis leaned into his neck, Prompto had to stifle his own moan. Noctis' scent was overpowering, sea salt and something floral, but with the unmistakable musk of an Alpha. The heat that had sprung up in his belly washed over his body, leaving him reeling. His free arm reached up to grip Noctis for support. Noctis seemed to take this as an invitation, and he ran his lips over the soft juncture of Prompto's neck and shoulder. Prompto let out a whimper as his mind fogged over, and his head fell back to bare the rest of his neck to his best friend. Noctis shifted his weight forward and planted the hand that had been gripping Prompto's arm behind the blonde's back. Noctis' leg slipped over his friend so that he straddled the smaller man, and his free arm reached out and found Prompto's warm flesh beneath the shirt. They were both breathing heavily, minds blurry with scents and hormones, when Noctis bit down on Prompto's neck. Prompto cried out, body jerking against the man above him, and he felt slick pool between his legs. This invigorated Noctis, who pulled away from the blonde's neck to look at him, eyes blazing purple, canines sharpened, fully awake, and fully Alpha. Disheveled and panting, Prompto looked back at him. A tacit understanding passed between them. Noctis reached for Prompto's pants zipper, unhooked the button, and began to drag down the latch -

“What, exactly, do you two think you're doing?”

Crisp voice, the scent of fire and spices, undeniably Ignis. He stood at the tent flap, arms folded and frowning like a disappointed parent. Noctis snapped his head around and growled, displeased at the interruption. His hands went to either side of Prompto, instinctually staking a claim on the Omega. He glowered at Ignis for a moment before coming back to himself. There was no need to snap at his packmate; what was he doing?

“Ah, sorry, Ignis. I don't – I don't know what came over me.”

“I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to.” Ignis nodded his head at Prompto.

Noctis looked over at his friend and then jumped back as if burned. “Shit! Prom, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?” He was looking at the bruise that had blossomed on Prompto's neck. Not a mating mark, but a lot worse than your run-of-the-mill hickey. 

Prompto's mind remained in a haze. At first, all he noticed was another Alpha scent added to the one near him. 

_Yes._

Whispered that voice deep inside,

_Packmate. Alpha._

And then, sending a shiver through his body,

_Knot._

He keened softly and reached an arm out to Ignis. Noctis' body heat was gone, but he could still smell them both. They smelled so familiar, so desirable. He wanted nothing but to please them, to strengthen their pack bond with his body. How he ached to feel them close.

“Looks like he needs some fresh air. Gladio? Would you help him out of the tent?”

Prompto knew Ignis had said something, but he'd not quite registered the meaning. Then he smelled his third packmate approach the tent and all but lost it. Powerful arms wrapped around him, lifting him off the ground. Prompto leaned into the body, drinking in his scent and relishing the feel of his muscles. His lips found skin, and he sucked lightly and whined for more attention.

_Alpha!_

The voice cried in desperation. Prompto was all heat and wetness, practically begging for the touch of his packmates. Then he was outside, out of the tent and the cramped smells and into the fresh morning air. He clung still to the scent around him, pressing his face into Gladio's neck. 

“Hey, calm down, now,” the rumble of Gladio's voice soothed, “You're gonna make us all lose it if you keep that up.”

Prompto whined and looked up at Gladio, eyes shining huge and blue. He couldn't seem to find words in his addled head, so he just vocalized his discomfort with a cry. Gladio winced at the sound, wanting to satisfy the younger man's cravings, but he held off his instincts, knowing that Prompto wasn't fully himself. 

“I'm gonna put you down and walk away,” he started, ignoring Prompto's protesting sounds, “You need to breathe some fresh air and get your head back on straight.” Gladio deposited Prompto in a chair by the fire pit, and backed off to give him space.

At first, Prompto felt his whole body shudder and cried out for the others. Rejection sunk into him.

_Failure_

Hissed the voice,

_No good. Leave._

Tears pricked his eyes, but the air here was clearer, and the fog began to lift.

The other three men stood beside their tent and watched the Omega struggle. Prompto was slumped over in the chair, sweating and panting. Noctis felt the weight of guilt crushing him, and his scent must have given him away, because Ignis spoke up. 

“Don't blame yourself, Noct. I should have predicted this. Now that we're pack bonded, Prompto's instincts are strengthening. Being in the tent all night with the three of us seems to have set off his heat. Even with suppressants, the change in his hormones from bonding was too strong to overcome. We should have slept separately for his sake.”

“I noticed something, too,” Gladio said heavily, “I knew something was off last night, but I didn't do anything about it. I messed up.”

“Well I practically jumped him!” Noctis groaned, “I told him yesterday not to worry about anything, but then I went and tried to – ugh!”

The three Alphas stood in misery watching their packmate, each taking blame for his predicament. Prompto whined and twisted in the seat for several minutes before finally calming and catching his breath. He sat up and leaned over his knees, looking exhausted but much more himself. At last he worked up the nerve to look over at them. At his glance, the three stepped forward to his side. Noctis knelt in front of Prompto and pressed their foreheads together.

“I'm so sorry, Prom, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. It's just – you smelled so good, and then I – I lost myself. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again.”

“I must apologize as well,” Ignis proffered, “I should have been more in tune with your needs. I hadn't realized that you were feeling so affected by us all. We'll head to Lestallum first thing so you can tend to your medication. I hope it isn't too late.” He laid a hand on Prompto's shoulder as he spoke. 

“My bad, too,” Gladio said, touching Prompto's other shoulder, “Sorry for being such an idiot last night. I should've realized you were in trouble.”

There was a silence that felt longer than it really was as they waited for a response from Prompto. Then the blonde raised his head and looked first at Noctis. Tear tracks stained his cheeks. 

“So you don't hate me?” he asked in a small voice.

Noctis was aghast. “What? Why the hell would I hate you? Prompto, you're my best friend! If anything, you ought to hate me for pushing myself on you like that!”

“It's just -” Prompto struggled to find the words, “I'm the pack's Omega. It's my duty to make you all happy. To bring us closer together. If you don't want me, then that means -” His voice hitched in his throat, and fresh tears bloomed in his eyes.

“Prompto, no, it's not that we don't want you -”

“Quite the opposite,” Ignis interjected with a rueful smile.

“It's that we want you to be yourself if we're gonna do anything. It's better that way, you know?” Noctis was desperate to assuage his friend's insecurities. Prompto looked at him with the widest eyes he'd ever seen. 

“So... so we're ok? You still want me in the pack?”

“Of course!”

“Undoubtedly.”

“You're our Omega now, Prompto, no going back.”

Prompto stood up on shaky legs, but his smile shone brighter than the morning sun. He embraced his pack and let their scents roll over him. It was comforting to be close to them, to know he didn't just happen into a pack that didn't want him. Whatever insecurities he felt about his past or his self melted away in their presence. This was ok. This was going to work out.


	2. Keep It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has some encounters in Lestallum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and kudos! I was overwhelmed by the outpouring of support for my work, this silly little thing that has somehow devoured my life as of late. Gotta admit, it's a little intimidating to update after having so much positive feedback with the first chapter. 'Is this good enough? Am I going off rails? Are the characterizations right?' I keep asking myself. But my husband reminded me that I have to write what makes me happy, so that's what I'm doing. I've got a few more chapters already written, and I promise there is porn in the future. For now, I hope you find this enjoyable, and while I can't promise to continually update this quickly, I hope the words keep finding their way out of me and onto the page with this much vigor.

At Lestallum, Prompto was able to go to a clinic to see about his prescription. After explaining the situation, the doctor reassured him it was only his hormones reacting to the new pack bond, and he simply needed a stronger suppressant dosage to counteract it. His heat hadn't officially started (Thank the Astrals!) so if he began taking the new prescription today there shouldn't be any problems. Prompto thanked him profusely and made his way to the pharmacy with his updated note. The rest of his pack had split up in town to see to their own tasks, after Prompto's insistence. Noctis had been the hardest to convince that he was fine alone, but eventually the prince caved and went off to grab lunch. Prompto picked up his new medication with no incident and immediately swallowed a pill. It would take a couple hours to work through his system, but it was a relief to know that he had it in hand. Humming to himself, Prompto decided to check out some vendors before heading off to the Leville. He didn't have a room key yet since he had gone straight to the clinic, but he shot the group a text to let them know he was out and grabbing a snack before going to the hotel.

The sights, sounds, and scents of Lestallum were always a treat. As Prompto wandered through the stalls, he savored the atmosphere. Sure, it wasn't a metropolis like Insomnia, but it had plenty of charm. You could get lost here if you wanted. He waved at some passersby – the people of Lestallum were always so friendly! - and made his way to a spicy kebab stand. 

“One please,” he said with a smile, reaching for his gil.

“On the house for you,” replied the vendor as he handed over the snack. Their fingers brushed, and the man winked at Prompto, who blushed and stammered out his thanks.

Walking away, he could feel the vendor watching him, but Prompto decided to brush it off and savor his treat as a reward for dealing with all this pack craziness over the last twenty four hours. The air was hot, and his meal was hot, and Prompto soon felt hot, too. He polished off the last of the meat and threw away the stick. He was sweating now, and he fanned his shirt to try and get a little air circulation. The Leville wasn't far from here, and he decided it was well worth ducking into a side street to get a little shade. It was cooler out of the sun, but Prompto's body still felt like it was sitting in Ifrit's lap. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and then caught a whiff of an unfamiliar musk. 

“Hey there, gorgeous,” a voice purred from behind him. Someone had slipped into the alley after him. The voice and the scent all pointed to an Alpha. Prompto turned hesitantly and took in the new face. The man was tall and broad, though not nearly meeting Gladio's stature, and he had a positively predatory grin on his face. Prompto began to move to the other side of the alley. The exit was only a few paces away, and he was sure if he could make it back into the sunlight, the Alpha would back off.

“What's the rush, cutie?” The man was closing in casually, and he reached an arm out to touch Prompto's shoulder. 

Prompto flinched back away from him and stammered out, “My pack is waiting for me. I was just taking a shortcut.”

“Pack, huh?” The man leaned in to Prompto and took a whiff of his scent, “You're not marked. Looks like you need a real Alpha to take care of you. The way you smell, you're just begging for it.” Prompto's stomach turned, and he continued to back up toward the exit. “Why don't we get to know each other a little better?” The man continued, “Let's find us a little privacy, hm? I'll make you feel so good, you'll be screaming for my knot.”

Prompto swallowed. The space between their bodies had shortened to almost nothing. He could always summon his guns if things got really bad, but he hated the idea of resorting to that. He'd much rather just be left alone. “Listen,” he started, “I don't want to hurt you -”

“Hurt me?” The Alpha practically crowed, “Pup, I don't think you could hurt an Anak.”

“But I'm not interested. I've got a pack already. I don't need strange Alphas thinking they can take care of me.”

“Strange?” He echoed, starting to look irritated, “Honey, get off your high horse. I can smell the heat on you. You want Alpha cock as much as I want to give it, so why don't we help each other out?”

Prompto felt the blush rise on his cheeks. Sure, he was still feeling the after effects of this morning, but they were nearly gone! He was on new medication, and this guy had no right to talk to him this way! Fed up with it all, Prompto turned on a heel and stomped toward the alley exit. The Leville was just across a courtyard. As he reached the edge of the sunlight, however, he felt a hand close firmly on his shoulder and yank. Prompto spun back around and the guy wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, the other hand gripping his shoulder almost painfully. 

“Don't touch me!” Prompto shouted, shoving at the larger man.

“Don't be like that,” the Alpha admonished, “Let's have fun instead.”

“I said I don't want to, now back off!”

“I think you best do what the Omega says,” a voice broke into their tiff. Prompto had never felt so relieved to smell Gladio. Other familiar scents washed over him as well, and the rest of his pack appeared to glower at the offending Alpha.

“Oh so you do have a pack after all,” the man sneered, though Prompto could see the panic in his eyes at the bodyguard's size. He pushed Prompto away roughly, sending him stumbling into Gladio, who immediately wrapped a steadying arm around the blonde's waist. “Figures you'd be in a pack with three Alphas. Bet you just love taking it from them. Tell me; do they pass you around every night until you can't take it anymore? Only slutty Omegas pack bond with Alphas like that.”

“What was that?” Noctis growled, his eyes taking on that Alpha shine.

“I think what the man meant to say was that he's remorseful for his actions and would never dare to intrude on another pack's Omega.” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses with a gleam.

“He won't be saying much when I'm done with him.” Gladio snarled, and Prompto could smell the possessiveness coming off of him. It made the blonde's head feel light.

'My pack is here for me. They really want me.' The creep seemed inconsequential in comparison. Thinking about his packmates ('Maybe we could be true mates.') filled Prompto with such warmth that he decided to cut this jerk some slack.

“Leave him alone, big guy, he ain't worth it. He couldn't satisfy an Omega if one fell in his lap.”

Prompto could hear the chuckles from his pack, but he just stared down the man, waiting for a response. The guy looked from Prompto to the others and back again. Pride clearly wounded, he threw his arms up in the air and proclaimed, “Whatever. Fuck you guys. Have fun with your little Omega slut.” And then he stomped off back into the alley. Prompto hoped he had learned a lesson.

“You don't think he'll mess with someone else do you? Maybe we should report him to the police or something.” Prompto chewed his lip.

“Not like they'll do anything about it,” Gladio said with a touch of bitterness, “The guy technically hasn't broken any laws. Are you ok?” He still had his arm around Prompto's waist and was holding firmly. Prompto felt himself melt back into Gladio's chest, partly from relief, and partly from... something else. Gladio smelled amazing right now, and Prompto just wanted to drink it in.

“I'll be ok,” he said when he finally found the words, “It's just been a weird day.” He turned and placed his hands on Gladio's chest ('Oh Astrals, he's even firmer than I thought.') “Thank you for coming over here so quickly. How did you know?”

“We were meeting you at the hotel, remember?” Noctis said.

“Yes, we had just arrived outside the Leville when we heard your voice from across the courtyard. We could smell your distress from there.” Ignis reached out and placed a comforting hand on Prompto's shoulder.

For the first time, Prompto looked up and around. Several people were staring in their direction, and Prompto realized the incident hadn't gone unnoticed at all. He felt his face grow hot. “Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't summon my pistols and blow the guy away,” he managed to joke, “I was all 'I don't want to hurt you, dude.' And he just wouldn't listen! I coulda taken the guy if I had to.”

Gladio grinned and ruffled Prompto's hair, “Guess we all better watch out. There's a warrior Omega on the loose. Could end up with a bullet in your ass.”

“Yeah that's right,” Prompto said, puffing up, “I'm a real ballbuster!”

Noctis laughed out loud at that one and slung an arm around Prompto's shoulder. “Come on, man, why don't we head to the room and chill for a bit? I can whip you at King's Knight.”

“Nu-uh! Not this Omega! For once I'll be doing the whipping!”

There was a moment of silence as the words soaked into the air, and then they all started laughing. It felt good, Prompto thought to himself. It felt right, being with them, in a way that was different from before. He could feel their affection toward him unlike he'd ever had in the past. If this was what it was like being in a pack, then he never wanted it to end. 

~

That night they drew lots to see who would share beds. Prompto ended up with Ignis, which meant Gladio and Noctis would be fighting over sheets all night. Both of them were notorious bed-hoggers. Prompto laughed at their pouting and reassured them that next time he'd split with one of them. He flopped down onto his side of the bed and stretched out. The Leville was definitely one of the nicer places they had stayed since starting their journey. It was pricier than a caravan, but after everything they'd been through recently it was nice to have a little treat. Prompto snuggled under the covers and shifted his pillow around. He'd love nothing more than to fill the bed up with pillows and blankets and some of his pack's clothing. He was certain it would smell heavenly being wrapped up like that. Without thinking, he reached out and nabbed Ignis' pillow as well and tucked it to his side. Not enough. He shifted around and looked for something he could add to the – _nest_ – comfort zone. Surely Ignis wouldn't mind if he borrowed a shirt...

“And what, exactly, are you doing here?” Ignis' voice betrayed his amusement. He stood over the bed, hand on a hip, looking down at Prompto, who had migrated to the center of the bed and circled the sheets around himself.

“Uh, getting... comfortable?” Prompto blushed as he realized what he had been doing. He heard Gladio stifle a laugh from the other side of the room.

“Looks like we won't be the only ones competing for bed space,” the shield remarked.

“I didn't mean – I'll share! I wasn't trying to -” Prompto spluttered and tried to rearrange the bed back into place. “It just... seemed like a good idea I guess...” He trailed off at that, wondering if he could blush any more today. 

Luckily, Ignis just seemed amused. “I'm glad your instincts as our Omega are so strong. It means we'll have a tighter pack bond.”

Prompto brightened up like the Regalia's high beams at Ignis' praise, “You mean it?” Ignis nodded. “Well, guess I'm just full of good ideas!”

“Careful, Iggy, if you praise him too much he'll get a big head.”

“I don't see a problem with a little self-esteem.” Ignis settled down into the bed beside Prompto and patted the Omega affectionately.

“Yeah, you're just grumpy cuz you have to share the bed for once,” Prompto stuck his tongue out playfully and received a pillow to the face from across the room. Undisturbed, he cried out, “You're not getting it back!” and circled his arms around his new treasure.

Gladio wasted no time in crossing the room and tugging at the pillow. Prompto clung to it, and Gladio ended up hauling both of them up from the bed. Ignis just pulled his legs out of the way of their tussle, making no move to assist either side. “Never!” cried Prompto dramatically, “It's mine now!”

As they squabbled, a sleepy voice called out, “Too loud!” and they paused to look over at Noctis, who had long since curled up underneath the blankets, only a tuft of black hair peeking out. “Go sleep.” He mumbled, eliciting laughter from the two.

“Ok ok,” Prompto relented and let go of the pillow, falling back on the bed. “You heard his highness. Go sleep.”

“Stuck between a coupla brats,” remarked Gladio with a grin, and he returned to his side of the room, yanking free some blankets from underneath Noctis. Noctis groaned in protest, but made little movement to counter the man.

Prompto arranged himself under the sheets next to Ignis, who clicked off the lamp at the bedside. In the dark, Prompto laid as still as possible, not wanting to disturb his bedmate, but his mind was racing. So much had happened today, and here he was yet again, laying beside an Alpha. He hoped his new medication was enough. Close up, Ignis smelled amazing, better than all of Lestallum's spice vendors. He could feel that familiar heat creeping through his body as he thought about their proximity. Time ticked by. Distantly, he registered Gladio snoring. Was Ignis asleep as well? The man's breathing was so even normally that Prompto wasn't sure he could tell the difference. He chanced scooting a little closer to get a better whiff of his packmate. In response, he felt an arm slip around his waist. Well, that answered that question. Biting at his lower lip, he reached out and touched Ignis' side. The arm around his waist gave a short, welcoming tug. Prompto took the invitation and pressed himself to Ignis. With his head cradled in Ignis' neck, Prompto could really enjoy the older man's scent. Spice and charcoal flames and... desire? Prompto had to be kidding himself. No way would composed, dignified Ignis reek of desire for a gangly commoner like him. But then he felt Ignis' free hand reach up and pass through his hair, and his heart started to pound like it used to when he first started running. The hand traveled through his hair a few times, then lower to Prompto's cheek, where a thumb brushed his bottom lip. Prompto's breath caught in his throat, and a soft whine escaped his lips. The heat in his gut was growing, and that voice in the deepest part of his mind stirred.

_Claim me_

It whispered, and Prompto couldn't help but agree. He tilted his head up, but couldn't see Ignis' face in the dark. He did feel the man's breath over his lips, though, and he made a high pitched sound he didn't know he had in him.

“Shh,” Ignis breathed softly, stroking Prompto's face. “It's all right. I'm here.”

In response, Prompto reached his hand out and touched Ignis' cheek. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, in a pack with three amazing guys, and they actually wanted him. Well, he was pretty sure they all did. He and Noctis this morning... and then Gladio had been so possessive... and now Ignis was acting like... not Ignis? Maybe the three of them had felt the change of being pack bonded as much as Prompto had. He always figured it wasn't a big deal for Alphas. After all, they just kind of went through life assuming others would naturally bond to them. That is how it worked, right? All at once, Prompto realized he knew absolutely nothing about what it was like to be an Alpha, or how his packmates were feeling about their situation. The thought sent a thrill of panic through him. How could he be a good Omega if he didn't think about their needs? He had been so selfish! He pulled back from Ignis, admonishing himself. 

Ignis felt the change in his scent and posture, and also pulled back. “Apologies,” he murmured, and began to twist away from Prompto. More panic struck the blonde as he realized he had put off the other man.

“No, wait!” Prompto's voice rose above a whisper as he grabbed at Ignis, trying to convey his feelings to the other man. “I didn't mean -”

“It's quite all right,” Ignis said in a much more composed voice. “Let's keep it slow.” He didn't pull away, but stayed still and let Prompto rest on his chest. Prompto listened to the brunette's breathing and took a deep breath himself.

“Sorry, it's just... I realized that I've been really selfish since we pack bonded. I haven't been thinking about what you guys are feeling or going through. I always thought Alphas just took everything in stride, but that's not fair. Sorry.” Prompto's voice had returned to a whisper, and he was glad it was so dark so he didn't have to see the look on Ignis' face.

To his surprise, Ignis let out a little chuckle, “Is that what you're worried about?”

“Well, yeah!”

“I can assure you, we're all much more concerned about your well-being. You're right; in some aspects, it is much easier to be an Alpha. While, admittedly, it has been difficult to control myself near you, it's nothing like dealing with an oncoming heat, I'm sure. Although I suppose we'll see how things go when one of us goes into a rut. Hopefully, we'll be prepared.”

The idea of one of his packmates going into rut sent heat through Prompto's body. “I'll... do my best to help.” He managed to choke out, images of them coupling flashing through his mind.

Ignis chuckled again, “One thing at a time. While we appreciate the eagerness with which you've approached your role, there's no need to push yourself.”

Prompto played with the buttons on Ignis' night shirt, “Thanks, Iggy. You've been really great. I guess I just really want this pack stuff to work out, you know? I've... never been in a pack before.”

“Never?” He could hear the surprise in Ignis' voice. “Not even with your family?”

Prompto winced, “Well, my folks weren't exactly around. At all. I lived alone most of my life.”

They fell silent as Ignis mulled over the new information. Then he surprised the blonde by pulling him up closer until they were face to face. Of course, it was still too dark to see anything, but Prompto got the feeling that wasn't the point. “You've got a pack now. That's what matters.” Before Prompto could come up with a reply, he felt the heat of Ignis' lips against his own. The kiss was soft and brief, but Prompto could smell the affection coming from the older man. As they separated, Prompto keened quietly, wishing for more. But Ignis was not to be swayed, and they simply laid there, Prompto's face nuzzling into Ignis' neck, until they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is getting cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, thank you all for your amazing feedback! I'll never stop appreciating it. ^w^ I'm currently battling a cold, so it might affect the speed of my updates, but hopefully what I write while under the influence of cold medicine won't be totally bizarre and need to be redone haha. We'll see how this all plays out. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter of a story that was supposed to just be porn, and is somehow still not porn? Why won't my keyboard listen to me....

When Prompto awoke, Ignis was already up and fixing breakfast in the kitchenette. Gladio and, to his surprise, Noctis were also up and playing a round of King's Knight. Prompto yawned and stretched. “What's the big occasion, Noct?” he inquired sleepily.

“Eh. Couldn't stay asleep.”

Prompto got the feeling Noctis wasn't telling him everything, but he let it slide. Instead, he sniffed the air to find out what Ignis was whipping up for them. It smelled like bacon and eggs and sweet rolls. Prompto grinned, thinking of the previous night, and snuggled back down into the comforter. The remnants of Ignis' scent were still on the pillow.

“Come on and play with us,” Noctis said, “I'm beating Gladio like he's never played before.”

Gladio snorted and said, “I've got you next round.”

“Nah I'm good here,” Prompto replied lazily, “Way too comfy to move.”

He shut his eyes and dozed lightly for a few minutes, when he felt a hand brush through his bangs. Cracking an eye open, he looked up at Noctis sitting on the edge of the bed. Gladio had apparently gone into the kitchen to assist Ignis with something. Prompto could see a troubled look on his best friend's face and he sat up halfway to get a better angle. Noctis' hand moved to Prompto's cheek, and they shared a look. Whatever was bothering his friend, Prompto could see he wanted to talk about it, in his closed-off Noctis kind of way. 

“What's up, dude?” He asked, leaning a little into Noctis' touch.

Noctis considered his words for a moment before saying, “Guess there's just a lot going on right now.” Prompto hummed in agreement. There was a long pause between them as Prompto nuzzled Noctis' palm and slid his eyes shut. Then Noctis spoke again, “How are you holding up?”

Prompto's eyes popped open with surprise, “Me?” He looked at Noctis, “I'm totally cool, dude, don't worry about me! I'm, like, top tier a-ok!” The last thing he wanted was Noctis worrying about him. The prince had more on his mind than any of them.

But Noctis didn't seem convinced, “I mean, yesterday was pretty rough for you. And that creep in the alley -”

“Hey, man! No worries! I coulda dealt with that guy, but I've also got you all to back me up. And plus, the new meds I've got are doing their job, so it's really no big deal.” Noctis still seemed bothered, but said nothing more. “Hey,” Prompto continued, “if there's anything I can do for you... I mean, you're my best friend, and I'm here for you, man. In... whatever way you want.” He blushed a little at that last part, but he meant it.

Noctis' brow furrowed, and Prompto tried to get a read on what the man was thinking. “You're sure about all this?” His fingers trailed down Prompto's neck and settled on his clavicle.

“Well, I mean, it is a lot to take in.” Prompto found himself pouring out the truth without meaning to, “But I'm really happy. Like, dude, you guys are my pack now, and that's amazing. I've always wanted... I mean I never thought... But it's great, you know? I'm... proud... to be your Omega.” The words were stilted and tumbled out of him with a passion he was a little embarrassed to express, but it felt good to say out loud. Noctis seemed to appreciate it, too, because a small smile turned up his lips.

“That's good to hear. You're a total dork, you know that?”

“Hey! Come on, I just poured my heart out and all kinds of embarrassing stuff! Cut me some slack!”

Noctis poked Prompto's cheek. “Never. I refuse. Not until the end of the world.” Prompto stuck his tongue out, but laughed anyway. Then Noctis leaned in and said in a slightly breathy voice, “Prom, can I kiss you?”

Surprised at the sudden turn, Prompto blushed and stammered nonsensically. He shut his mouth after it failed him and simply nodded. Noctis' free arm wrapped around Prompto's waist and pulled the blonde closer. Prompto's hands went up and lingered on Noctis' chest, then moved to the back of his neck. Prompto relished the feel of Noctis' hair between his fingers – so soft! - and he gave a little tug. Noctis leaned in and took a deep breath to savor Prompto's scent. They looked at each other, pausing for a moment to sense the other's feelings, then Noctis closed the gap between them, and their lips met.

It was soft at first, tentative, the heat and closeness enough to satisfy their instincts, but as Noctis' scent became more pronounced, Prompto felt himself craving more. He pressed his body closer and fully wrapped his arms around Noctis. In response, Noctis tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Prompto's mind buzzed happily, and he felt like fireworks went off in his brain when Noctis' tongue slipped into his mouth. A moan escaped him, and he brought his tongue up to meet the other man's. Time seemed nonexistant as they explored each other's mouths, Prompto vaguely aware that he was grinding his body gently against his friend. Everything about Noctis tasted so good, felt so right. That voice in his mind was ecstatic, pushing him on with its little whispers.

_Yes. Please him. Scent him. Take him._

It whispered on and on as the passion heated up between them. Noctis pushed Prompto backward, and the blonde fell back onto the bed, catching himself on his forearms. Noctis crawled on top of him and recaptured his mouth greedily. Prompto moaned and rolled his hips upward, gasping as their crotches met with unmistakable hardness. He felt a familiar wetness pool between his legs, and the scent of slick filled the air between them. Noctis shivered as he got a whiff. He could feel his blood pounding in his veins, and smelling Prompto's arousal nearly sent him over the edge. Their tongues tangled vigorously, and they ground their hips together through their clothing.

A low whistle brought them back to reality. Gladio was standing in the doorway to the kitchenette, watching their show. “If you two keep that up, Iggy and I are gonna want to join in.” Prompto's heart leaped at the thought of being with all three of them. He reached one arm out to Gladio in a motion he hoped was seductive, and to his surprise and delight, Gladio grinned and strode over to the bedside. Noctis pulled back to give Gladio space to approach the Omega. Gladio leaned in, taking a breath of Prompto's eager scent and letting Prompto scent him in return. Prompto could smell the Alpha musk that practically clung to Gladio's skin. He took hold of Gladio's jacket and gave a little tug. The larger man brushed a thumb over Prompto's swollen lips and moved in as if to capture them in his own. But when he came into range, he paused and said in a low voice, “Breakfast is getting cold.” Then stood up and away from Prompto, leaving him a whining mess.

“Not fair! Tease!” Prompto threw a pillow at Gladio's broad back, and it bounced off like hitting a wall. Noctis cracked up, gave Prompto an apologetic smile, and followed the bodyguard into the kitchen to get some food. Prompto huffed to himself and attempted to straighten out his clothing in effort to regain some dignity. There was a wetness in his pants that he tried to ignore in favor of grabbing food while it was fresh, but there was no denying the scent of arousal still clung to him. That – before Gladio had ruined it – had been amazing. 

Ignis eyed the three of them knowingly when they entered the kitchen, but served up the food without question. He paused beside Prompto to secretly run one hand over the nape of his neck in a gesture Prompto was sure was meant as more than friendship. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, a commoner (and with a past he'd rather not dwell on), an awkward, insecure boy still dealing with old body issues, and not only was he best friends with the prince of Lucis and his two awesome retainers, but they were in a pack together! A pack that wanted him as their Omega. He never dreamed something like this could happen. He found himself daring to wish for more. For his heat to come on, or for one of them to go into rut. He wanted so badly to be the best Omega possible for them, and he realized with clarity as they all ate breakfast and joked together that that desire included the sex which traditionally came with being in an adult pack. It wasn't just his hormones or his instincts calling it out to him, those thoughts and desires were his and his alone. He felt ready to accept them into his body, if they, too, wanted it. The thrill of the thought shot up his spine, and he felt goosebumps break out on his skin. He tried to bury himself in the food on his plate as distraction from the second wave of arousal building in his gut. His scent had already shifted, though, and the others noticed.

“You doing ok over there?” Gladio asked, forkful of food halfway to his mouth.

Prompto blushed, knowing they could smell him, “I'm... I'm good. Just... thinking about all this pack stuff.” _You should be honest with your pack_ , Gladio had told him not long ago, and that was what Prompto intended to do. “I want to let you guys know that I'm cool with all of this. The pack stuff. The Omega stuff. I want to be here for you. I... want to be a good Omega.” The words were hard but true, and Prompto yet again felt relief at speaking his mind to those closest to him. And they all accepted his words.

“You're a great Omega.”

“We're glad to have you in our pack.”

“Don't get stuck in your head so much. Everything is fine.”

“But I really mean it,” Prompto continued, “I want to do everything for you guys. As long as you'll have me.”

“In due time,” Ignis said, reaching over and patting Prompto's hand, “We've only just bonded. No need to rush anything.”

“Well, as long as we're being honest with each other,” Gladio said in a gruff voice that betrayed his lack of desire to talk about this, “I'm due for a rut this month. And I think it's coming sooner than usual, too.”

Silence settled over them at this information. Prompto looked at him with wide eyes and said, “I'll help you. It's ok, really! I want to.”

Gladio couldn't help but smile at the blonde, “That's very generous, Prompto. I want to accept, but...” he trailed off, unsure what to say next.

“But what?” Prompto bit his lip, scared of the impending rejection.

Gladio ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I don't want to hurt you, Prompto. My ruts can be... a little difficult.”

Prompto thought he understood Gladio's meaning. “Well, I won't do it if you don't want, but the offer still stands. I'm here for you. For all of you.”

The group smiled and thanked him, and they finished breakfast together amicably, with no more heavy talk of ruts or pack bonds.

~

Later that morning found them packing their things into the Regalia. They had checked out of the Leville and were planning to resume the hunt they'd abandoned in favor of rushing Prompto to Lestallum to fix his prescription.

“You sure you're ok to do this?” Noctis asked for the umpteenth time.

“Totally, dude! My meds are working like a charm!” It was the truth, too. The new prescription had done away with all the stomach pains and sweats he'd been having, and Prompto was pretty sure his scent had mellowed out as well. Even so, Noctis seemed extra worried about the Omega. Prompto thought back to their brief conversation earlier and wondered if the prince was feeling pressured by his new role as pack leader. Prompto had declared him as such when they first bonded, and now he felt a sting of regret. Sure, they all agreed Noctis was their leader, but had he needed to say it so flippantly? 'Another case of not thinking about their feelings,' he scolded himself. He hoped Noctis didn't hold his words against him. 

“Hey, don't look now, but that guy from yesterday is here.” 

Prompto looked. Sure enough, the Alpha from the alleyway was striding toward them. Prompto tried to sniff the air to get a read on the guy, but the wind was no help. The Alpha finished his approach, stopping several feet short of them and eyeing them all warily. He certainly didn't seem like he was gunning for a fight, but Prompto couldn't really be sure.

Finally, after they'd all stared each other down awkwardly, the guy opened his mouth and said, “Nice car.”

A pause, then, “Thanks have a good day.” Noctis' tone was complete dismissal. He was in no mood to deal with this jerk again.

“Wait wait, don't blow me off like that. I didn't come here to start shit. I, uh, wanted to apologize, actually. Mostly to you.” He nodded at Prompto. “I've got a rut coming on, and you smelled like you were going into heat, and I just lost my mind a little.” He rubbed the back of his head. “My bad.”

Noctis looked like he wanted to be snarky, so Prompto cut in with a quick, “Thanks. Just don't go around messing with other Omegas, ok? Not cool.”

“Yeah. You're right. Sorry.” He looked genuinely contrite, so Prompto decided to cut the guy a break. Then the man spoke up again, “But, uh, you guys oughta think about marking him, you know? Keep away dudes like, uh, like me.”

“He's his own person,” Ignis replied coolly, “he'll decide when he wants to be marked.”

“Yeah yeah, totally,” the guy said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture, “just, maybe consider it if you're traveling a lot.”

Prompto got the feeling the guy meant well, but was one of those Alphas who saw Omegas more like property than people. 'No wonder he's going through rut alone,' Prompto thought to himself. 

“Anyway, just wanted to say that. No hard feelings, ok?” The guy looked so uncomfortable that Prompto wondered how many times he'd apologized for something in his life.

Again, he took pity and said, “Yeah, sure.”

The guy seemed as relieved to be done with the conversation as they felt, and he hurried off back toward the main street. “Well, that was weird,” Gladio remarked.

“I guess he really did learn his lesson,” Prompto said hopefully, “Maybe he'll just hole up for a while and not bother anybody.”

They climbed into the Regalia after that and headed off to their hunt. Prompto noticed Noctis' stern expression in the rear view mirror as they drove. “You ok, Noct?”

That snapped him out of his reverie. “Yeah. Just... thinking about what that guy said. About marks and stuff.”

Prompto turned around in his seat and looked at Noctis, “Do you think he's right?”

Noctis leveled Prompto with a serious look, “I think he's got a point. I mean, how many Alphas must we pass every day? How do you feel about it?”

Prompto chewed his lip as he considered. “I guess that's true. But maybe this is something we all need to talk about later? It's pretty serious, right?”

“Yeah...” Noctis looked away for a moment, then said, “I just want you to be safe, Prom.”

Prompto smiled at him, “I've got the best packmates ever! Of course I'm safe!” No need to mention the amount of times they'd bailed his ass out during combat. But, despite that, Prompto felt confident he could hold his own against whatever came at him, be it daemon or Alpha, as long as his friends stood by his side. He reached out and patted Noctis' shoulder. They'd figure this all out together. They were a pack, after all, and Prompto trusted them to take care of each other. Together, nothing could stand in their way. He settled back into his seat for the rest of the drive, flicking through pictures on his camera and chatting with the other men. They joked and enjoyed the drive until they reached their destination, talk of marking forgotten for the time being. It was good, and Prompto cherished every moment of it.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes matters (and Gladio) into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally arrived. Be prepared for a deluge of smutty chapters, because now that I've started I can't seem to stop. And I have a confession: I totally OTP ship Gladio and Prompto. They just make such delectable sex partners! So there might be some extra emphasis on them at some points, though I'll do my best to keep it a nice balance between the group. This is a story about them as a pack, after all.
> 
> I'm also considering starting up a Tumblr account to share my fics and blog about the writing process and generally talk about butts. Butts are awesome. I wonder if anyone would be interested in that? I'd hate to open one and then it take away too much time from my actual writing. Side note: I have started up a second fic in the background while I work on this one. It's something totally different as a break from the smut, but this is still my main focus. I won't even start posting chapters of the other one until I've finished it.

A week passed without much incident. They hunted daemons, camped, enjoyed Ignis' cooking, and, to be honest, made out quite a lot. Their hormones were on edge, and they could all feel Gladio's impending rut. Prompto often found himself on the man's lap, grinding their hips together, faces flushed and needy, but they never seemed to move past the make out stage. His pack was so careful with him, like he'd break or run away if they went to far. To be honest, it was making Prompto crazy. 'Sure,' he thought to himself one afternoon, 'I'm not the strongest fighter. I don't have a lot of skills like Iggy, I can't do magic like Noct, or bench press my own body weight' (well, he didn't know Gladio could do that for sure, but he had seen the man do handstand push ups, and felt that that came with the territory) 'but, dammit, there are things I _can_ do, and how the hell am I ever going to be ready for this rut if all we ever do is kiss and dry hump?' That was it. Prompto had decided he was making his move, and the blonde was nothing if not tenacious.

He put his plan into action the next day. They were camping at a haven in Duscae, and Gladio went out to fetch some firewood and a few ingredients for Ignis. Prompto eagerly volunteered to accompany the man. They made idle chit chat as they trekked through the forest, keeping an eye out for any enemies lurking in the bushes. When they came to a clearing with some mushrooms, Prompto decided it was time to make his move. Before Gladio could kneel to pluck the mushrooms from the ground, the blonde snagged the edge of his jacket and tugged him around. Gladio turned to look at the smaller man with some confusion. Prompto said nothing, knowing it was time for his scent and his body to do the talking. He touched Gladio's abs – so sculpted! - and let his fingers play over the skin lightly until they slipped around Gladio's waist under the jacket. Prompto loved that the man casually walked around with so much skin showing. Not only was it a daily treat for the eye, but it was also a great opportunity in this moment to elicit a reaction. Prompto drew himself closer to Gladio and placed gentle kisses on his stomach and chest. While Gladio made no move to encourage Prompto, he also didn't give any resistance to the man's administrations. When Prompto's mouth landed on a nipple, however, Gladio couldn't stop himself from inhaling sharply and closing his eyes. Their scents began to shift and meld together in arousal. Gladio brought his arms up and ran one hand through Prompto's hair, the other securing itself around the smaller man's waist. Prompto nipped lightly at the sensitive bud, knowing what that would do to the other man.

“Keep that up and see what happens.” Gladio's voice was husky, his amber eyes beginning to gleam.

Prompto moved his mouth away from Gladio's chest and looked up at the man. He leaned up, tip toeing to reach the larger man's face, then he pressed his body close, running a slender hand up and down Gladio's back. He paused at their lips not quite brushing together, looked Gladio in the eye, and whispered, “ _Why don't you show me?_ ” He felt something rushing out of him at those words, and his voice pitched lower in a way it never had before. Every part of him went into that voice, and the effect on Gladio was clear. The Alpha shuddered and closed his eyes, and when they opened, the amber shone deeper than ever, and Prompto could see those sharpened canines peeking out at Gladio's ragged breaths, could feel the growth of his nails against skin. Prompto had brought out the Alpha in Gladio, and he couldn't feel prouder of himself for it. Even those whispers in his mind were pleased as he inhaled the Alpha's scent, smelling earth and power and lust.

_More._

'Yes,' Prompto agreed with the voice. 'More.'

The hand in Prompto's hair moved to his chin as Gladio pulled the Omega in for a searing kiss. Prompto began moaning immediately, never feeling this passion from Gladio before, never smelling him like this. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Prompto felt himself slipping away. Whatever he had done had worked, and he was all too eager to reap the consequences. 

“ _Undress._ ” The command was simple, but Prompto felt it with such force that he mewled in response, mind fuzzing over with the Alphaic presence. He shucked off his vest and shirt, not giving a thought to how he looked, despite his normal hang ups. The lust between them was so heavy that Prompto didn't consider his appearance for once; all he wanted was the attention of this Alpha before him, wanted Gladio's mouth on his body, wanted the man's scent, wanted that hardness pressing through his pants. He shivered with the force of their passion as Gladio took him in those strong arms, lifting him up to press his back against a nearby tree. Prompto wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist, pushing rhythmically with his hips. He paid no heed to the scratching bark against his skin; the sensation was just one more thing swirling through him in the heat of the moment. The air was filled with more scents as slick covered Prompto's thighs. It drove Gladio wild, and he bit down on Prompto's neck, savoring him, but not quite claiming him. Even in his state, he knew it wasn't time, that it was his duty to his pack to leave their Omega unmarked until they all agreed how to share. Prompto cried out, his sounds egging the Alpha on, and his hands went to the man's pants, first feeling the bulging hardness through the fabric, then flitting to the belt.

Prompto placed his legs on the ground and steadied himself against Gladio, whose mouth had moved back to capture the Omega's lips. The blonde managed with some effort to unhook the belt as well as the button and zipper, and he pushed down Gladio's pants. The clothing fell to his ankles, and, Astrals, the man went commando under those tight pants! His cock was free from the fabric, taking Prompto by surprise, not just at its presence, but at the sheer size of it. Hard and dripping, Gladio's manhood was definitely Alpha, and the scent electrified Prompto's nerves. He stopped kissing the other man to fully appreciate the sight before him, letting out an amazed moan. He reached out and took hold of the base of the cock, in awe of how small his hand looked in comparison. Gladio reached down as well, wrapping his hand around Prompto's and coaxing him to move back and forth against it. When Prompto found a rhythm Gladio approved, the larger man let go and began running his hands over every inch of bare Omega skin he could touch.

But Prompto was not satisfied with merely touching Gladio so intimately. He wanted more, to be closer, to be filled with Gladio. He dropped to his knees in front of the Alpha and looked up at him. Gladio looked back, and neither needed to say a word as they expressed their desires in scent and guttural sound. Moving his hand away from Gladio's cock, Prompto ran his fingers up and down the larger man's thighs, watching his dick twitch and jump in response. Then he leaned his head forward and took the tip of it into his mouth. It was salty with precum, and the taste made Prompto's mind soar.

_Please him._

The voice in his mind all but ordered, and Prompto was ecstatic to oblige. What he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm, as he pumped his head up and down the shaft of Gladio's cock. He was filled with and surrounded by Gladio – his taste, his touch, his scent. It made Prompto wild. He sucked on the throbbing cock greedily and looked up at his packmate. Gladio's hands were tangled in Prompto's hair, and the larger man was looking down at him. They made eye contact, and Prompto took a particularly slow suck up the shaft to the head, where he played at the slit with his tongue. He watched the expression on Gladio's face as he pleasured the man. It felt wonderful to know those needy groans were for him. 

Gladio was all breathless lust watching Prompto suck him off. The blonde seemed made for this; on his knees, face flushed, lips puffy, and so very hungry to please. It took every ounce of self control not to thrust his hips into that sweet mouth over and over again, to shoot his load straight down that pretty throat. But there was more on Gladio's mind, and he intended to follow through with what the Omega had started. Prompto made one attempt to push the head of Gladio's dick past his throat, but choked and had to pull back, coughing. A string of saliva connected his mouth to the member, and he gladly made to take it back in, but Gladio stopped him by pulling his head up under the chin and looking in his eyes. 'More' his look said, and 'Please' Prompto's look replied.

Gladio flipped Prompto over in one fluid motion, and the blonde found himself on his hands and knees. He hurried to help undo his pants, lest the powerful Alpha rip them off in his impatience. As they came unbuckled, Prompto felt both his pants and boxers pulled down to expose his backside and cock to the air. Slick glistened on his thighs and dripped down his aching shaft, and Gladio let out an appreciative growl at the sight and smell.

Part of Prompto couldn't believe it. This was actually happening. He looked over his shoulder at his packmate and gave a small whine of anticipation as well as a lewd wiggle of his hips. The effect was not lost on Gladio, who knelt down between Prompto's spread legs and ran a finger across his cleft and over his sensitive hole, reveling in the wetness made just for him. As badly as he wanted to fuck Prompto right there into the ground, he held back a little longer for the Omega's sake. Gladio, always the protector, choose instead to slip a finger inside and make sure the blonde was fully prepared.

Prompto cried out at the sensation and pushed his hips back against the digit, wanting more. He had done this to himself a few times, especially during previous heats spent alone, but it had never felt this good. Gladio's free hand rubbed soothing circles on Prompto's back, and he added a second finger to the wet and wanting hole. Prompto moaned for more, knowing Gladio's Alpha cock was just inches away. He imagined how good it would feel to have Gladio's dick, all of it, deep inside him, the knot swelling at his entrance, filling him up, satisfying his need to please and be pleased. A third finger found its way inside him, and he cried out Gladio's name in frustrated pleasure, wanting more, wanting all of his packmate.

When Gladio was satisfied with how loose Prompto felt and could no longer take the lascivious sounds coming from the blonde's mouth, he pulled his fingers out and lined up his dick. His hands gripped Prompto's hips, and he pushed that thick cock slowly inside of his partner. Both men cried out in pleasure, and Gladio had to hold Prompto still to keep him from bucking his hips back too hard. Prompto saw stars behind his eyelids. He scrabbled in the dirt for purchase as he tried to take in more of Gladio. He had never felt this good in his life. Every nerve was on high alert, and he was certain he would cum at the first pump of Gladio's hips. He actually managed to hold out for three pumps, but they happened slowly, so everything felt drawn out and surreal. Gladio's thickness filled him, and he felt it pull out, rubbing against his sensitive skin, then push back in gloriously slowly, all the way to the base, where he could feel Gladio's knot beginning to grow. On the second pump, Gladio struck gold, hitting that bundle of nerves inside Prompto's body, making the man cry out and arch his back. Gladio knew his partner was close, and he reached around to grasp his dick, which was dripping from precum and slick. The combination of Gladio's hand stroking his cock and the third thrust into his body and sweet spot sent Prompto into climax. He shouted, and thick strings of cum shot out, painting the ground, his stomach, and Gladio's hand. The smell of the Omega's cum overwhelmed Gladio, and the slow pace he was picking up turned into a faster, desperate fuck. Even with his preparations, Prompto's body was tight and hot, and Gladio knew he was close. He clung to Prompto's hips, using them as leverage, as he fucked that wet hole to completion. His knot was swollen, and he wanted nothing more than to push it into his packmate, but again he restrained himself, coming hard inside Prompto without knotting him.

Prompto felt Gladio come, felt the warmth spread through his insides and dribble out his body. He moaned in protest when Gladio pulled out, and the cum spilled down his thighs. What they had together was amazing, but he wished Gladio had knotted him. His scent said as much, but Gladio merely shook his head and gave him a silent 'Not yet'. They were both flushed and panting, covered in dirt and fluids, but Gladio scooped Prompto up and held the man close against his chest, leaning his back against the nearby tree. He ran a gentle hand through Prompto's hair and kissed the top of his head. Prompto nuzzled his chest and let out a happy purr. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, each drinking in the other's scent, relishing the pleasure ache of good sex. Prompto tilted his head up, and Gladio took the hint and kissed him. Their tongues moved lazily against each other, and they savored a series of languid kisses and light pets on bare skin. This felt so right, Prompto thought, to be close to his packmate, intimate and cared for, knowing that he was the cause of Gladio's contentment. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest and he smiled against Gladio's lips. Gladio pulled back and looked at him, a subtle smile playing across his features as well.

“Feeling good?” Gladio asked, though he knew the answer. Prompto just hummed happily and laid back against Gladio's strong chest. They sat a little while longer together, but the shadows were growing, and they heard their phones buzz. “Heh. Guess we've been gone a little long. Don't want to worry them.”

Prompto nodded and stood up. He had to move slowly, but he got his balance under him with Gladio's help. He was now acutely aware of how dirty he had gotten and was glad he had planned ahead. While Gladio went to check the phone (“Yeah, we're fine, on our way back in a minute.”), Prompto walked over to the small pack he had brought with him and pulled out wet naps and disposable towels. As he was wiping down, Gladio came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist, placing a few short kisses on his neck. Prompto reached an arm up and ran it through the bodyguard's hair, entwining the fingers on his other hand with Gladio's. He let out another happy sigh.

“You're too good to me, Prompto.” Gladio's voice was a rumble against his skin.

“You deserve it,” was Prompto's reply, followed by, “Thanks. For being slow with me. That, ah, that was my first time.” He blushed at the admission.

Gladio turned him around and kissed him sweetly, “Well, you did wonderful. Do you hurt at all? Need me to get you anything?”

Prompto beamed at Gladio's kind words, “No, I'm great. Let's just grab what we need and get back to camp before Iggy worries himself into a heart attack.”

Gladio chuckled, “Specs will be fine. He knows we're on the way back.”

Prompto went on his tip toes and kissed Gladio again, relishing the man's taste. He finished off the kiss with a little nip to Gladio's lower lip. Gladio hummed appreciatively, “You're pretty great at all this for a first timer.”

Prompto laughed softly and said, “Just following my instincts. It helps to have a great partner, you know.”

“Now you're just buttering me up.”

“Only if I can lick you down afterward.”

The two burst out laughing at Prompto's corny line. “Ok, ok, casanova, better leave it there. Let's get moving.”

They finished cleaning off and dressing, then gathered up the almost forgotten mushrooms. They found some firewood and peppers on their way back and made it to the haven just before sunset. Ignis eyed them warily, at first wondering what had taken the two so long, but as they came closer, their scents betrayed their earlier activities. Noctis seemed to notice as well, since he perked up at their approach.

“Well, well,” the prince said with a smug grin, “that was a long trip.”

“Ah! We're found out!” Prompto made no attempt to hide their actions. Subtlety was not his strong suit.

“I hope you were gentle with him, Gladio,” Ignis said pointedly.

Before Gladio could get out a sarcastic remark, Prompto burst out, “He was! Like, super great! He didn't push me or anything! I, um, I was the one who started it, actually....”

Noctis laughed, “Why am I not surprised?”

“You have been very eager to please,” Ignis said with an amused smile.

“Oh, he was eager all right,” Gladio said, hooking an arm over Prompto's shoulders, “Practically begged me for it.”

“Gladiooooo!” Prompto struggled under the weight of his muscled arm, huffing as the bodyguard teased him. The group spent the rest of the night laughing, eating, and poking fun at the two of them. Eventually, they retired to the tent for rest, and Prompto found it particularly comfortable to lay in the crook of Gladio's arm that night. He felt Noctis snuggle up against his back, and Ignis' arm wrapped around them both as they lay close together. This time, he slept through the night peacefully, body and mind sated with the day's activities.


	5. Easier With A Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's rut can be a mighty powerful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. A little nervous about this chapter, but I guess I could say that about every chapter I post. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm feeling better from the cold, but work obligations are coming up fast this month, and they could interfere with my writing. I've been wishing I could just sit at my computer and let the words flow all day, but sometimes you just gots ta make teh muns. I'll be writing every chance I get, though!
> 
> I did decide to start that Tumblr. I got fed up with my writing at one point because it took an unexpectedly dark turn (we'll get to that chapter, I promise) and I needed to blog about it to get out of my head. I'm also finding lots of tasty fanart and butt pics to reblog when I need a break from the words. If you'd like to join me in my endeavor to fill the world with beautiful behinds, then you can see my page by clicking [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I'm also looking forward to the prospect of answering asks as they come, so if you'd like to talk fandom with me, then please drop me a line on the page. I swear I don't bite! (Unless you're my hubby... wait, honey, if you're reading this, stop! My dark, kinky secrets lie ahead! You don't know what you've done!!!)

Prompto woke up surrounded by amazing smells. The most pronounced was Gladio, rich and earthy, a smell he had come to be very intimate with since their first coupling three days ago. They hadn't had sex again since then, but he had gone down on the man a few times and was proud when Gladio complimented how good he had gotten at using his mouth. So he knew exactly how Gladio smelled and tasted when aroused, and this was definitely it. The next smell was Noctis, the smell he'd known the longest of the three, a salty-sweetness that Prompto found comforting. It was heavier now, full of longing, and it sent little sparks of heat directly to Prompto's crotch. Ignis' scent mingled with the others, a sharp spice to balance everything out. Ignis was fire through and through, and he only heated up more when amorous. Oh, how wonderful his packmates smelled together! Prompto felt a combination of exuberance and arousal, both comforted and titillated by their scents. Eyes still closed, he reached down and ran a hand over his stiffened cock, wishing he had slept naked so the fabric of his pants wouldn't be in the way. But he rubbed anyway, enjoying the sensations that surrounded him.

“Looks like he's awake,” came Noctis' breathy voice.

“Couldn't be better timing,” Ignis' normally crisp voice sounded thicker than usual, like he was holding back a moan, a moan that Prompto very much wanted to hear. The idea of hearing the composed man lose his control appealed to Prompto in a way he'd never expected. Of course, he'd never expected to pack bond with the three of them either, so all of this was terribly new and surprising.

Prompto opened his eyes and was met with quite a treat when he looked over at the opposite side of the tent. Gladio was naked and fully erect, sitting comfortably on a bedroll. His eyes were shut, and he was kissing Ignis' bare chest, one hand on the brunette's back, and the other tangled in Noctis' hair. Ignis was kneeling next to him, running skillful fingers over Gladio's body, easing out tension, and placing open-mouthed kisses on his shoulders and neck. Noctis was at his hips, leaned over to administer touches to Gladio's stomach and legs. Prompto wondered if Noctis had tried tasting Gladio's cock, and a shiver went through him. To see his packmates together like this... he felt his dick throb and knew he wanted to be in the middle of them, giving care to each of them in turn. But right now, he especially wanted Gladio. Seeing him splayed out like that, smelling the rut on him, it was almost too much for his brain to handle. 

“ _Prompto_.” Gladio's voice was a deep growl that demanded his attention. Prompto whimpered just hearing him say his name like that. He was already slick, and excitement built in his chest as he knew what was coming.

“ _Gladio_.” He purred back breathlessly, mind going fuzzy with pleasure and anticipation. He crawled in their direction, eyes trained on the large Alpha.

Noctis watched his best friend approach, and was amazed at how hugely blue the Omega's eyes seemed, how his scent was so sweet, and the look on his face so salacious. He wanted Prompto badly then, in a way different from before. 'I'll mark him,' he thought, as Prompto crawled up next to him, 'I'll mark him, and then he'll be mine.' He leaned toward the blonde's neck breathing deep his scent, noting the soft skin meant for a mating mark, but felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the knowledge on Ignis' face. His adviser gave a small shake of the head, and Noctis realized what he had been thinking. He pulled back from the Omega, knowing in the clearer parts of his mind that now was not the time for such things. They still hadn't discussed the matter of Prompto's mating, but he knew he had no right to just claim him then and there. It seemed the power of Gladio's rut had addled his mind as well. But now was the time for pleasure, and in pushing aside thoughts of marking the Omega, he knew he wanted to see Gladio knot Prompto, wanted to know what kinds of noises they would make, wanted to smell them together. He would get his chance with the blonde; for the time being, the pack would care for Gladio.

Prompto crawled up to Gladio, straddling his hips and feeling that hard and heavy cock against his bare stomach. He placed his hands on Gladio's chest and leaned up to kiss the man. As their lips met and tongues tangled, he felt Gladio's hands on his lower back, holding him close, then Ignis running fingers through his hair, and finally Noctis undoing the tie on Prompto's pajama bottoms. He felt the air hit his bare skin as Noctis undressed him, but the heat of the tent and the closeness of their bodies kept him warm. He realized how good it felt to be naked next to all of them, a feeling he never thought he would have with anyone. They accepted him, stretch marks and all, and he wanted nothing more than to feel each of them explore every inch of his body. He could've cried at that thought, but the lust was too strong; he would reflect on it later with happy tears in his eyes, for the first time in his life feeling at home in his skin. But in the heat of this moment, all that he cared for was his pack.

_My Alphas_

The greedy thought surfaced from inside him, and the voice demanded he give himself over to them. He would satisfy Gladio with his body, and the keening noise that burst from his lips told the Alpha as much. Gladio growled in response, pleased with Prompto's intentions. They kissed again, and Prompto reached down a slender hand to grasp Gladio's aching cock. After a few strokes, he sat up on his knees and aligned it with his body, ready to take the man in. As he pushed it against his rim and felt the muscles stretching, he wondered if he really was ready; would he take it as smoothly as their first time without Gladio's preparations? But he felt the hands of his packmates on him, smelled their soothing presence, and relaxed into Gladio's cock. Sure enough, it slid right in as though Prompto's body had memorized its presence, eliciting a moan from both parties. He sank down into the member, relishing its size and the way it twitched as Gladio attempted to restrain himself.

“Fuck, Prompto, you're so tight,” the larger man moaned and Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck, leaning his head into the man's chest. He caught his breath there and gave a small grind of his hips, testing out the feeling.

He gasped at the sensation and cried out in a needy voice, “Gladio!” The man bucked his hips up into Prompto, provoking another cry. He could already feel Gladio's knot beginning to grow against his rim.

_Knot!_

Cried the voice inside him,

_Take it!_

Prompto trembled, hoping he'd be able to handle it. He felt a soothing hand rub circles on his back and looked up to see Ignis knelt down next to them, offering support. Noctis was there, too, pressing little kisses to Prompto's overheated skin. He had never felt so close to them all. Finally he looked into Gladio's eyes. He could see the lust clouding them and knew the man was struggling to keep control over himself. 'He's holding on for my sake,' Prompto thought, 'Even in his rut, he's trying to protect me.' Overwhelmed by the care they showed him, Prompto pushed himself forward into a deep kiss with Gladio. He would take care of them just as well, in his own Omega way, he swore it.

They started a rhythm then, Prompto pushing himself on his knees, and Gladio thrusting his hips upward. Slick covered them both, and Prompto nearly came from the friction of his cock against Gladio's stomach. But he held on, wanting to feel that final great pleasure of the Alpha's knot pushing inside him, locking them together. The knot swelled, and the pace picked up, moans filling the tent. Sounds Prompto didn't even know he could make were tumbling out of him. He kissed Gladio. He kissed Ignis. He kissed Noct. They all tasted so good, the cock filling him up felt so good, and he realized he was begging Gladio for more. 

“Knot me!” he cried out at one point, and Gladio, spurred on by those words, wrapped his muscled arms around Prompto's lithe body, shifted their weight, and laid Prompto on his back, legs hooked over Gladio's shoulders. Then he began to thrust in earnest, pushing his knot up against Prompto's rim. Prompto felt it begin to stretch, felt the muscles practically pulling Gladio into him, and after a few more sharp thrusts, he felt the knot punch past his rim. Prompto screamed Gladio's name at that, back arching off the ground, and cum shooting from his untouched cock. Gladio continued to rock into him, knot swelling the hole shut, and it only took a few more shuddering thrusts until he was coming, too, Prompto's name on his lips, hands planted on the ground around Prompto's face, blocking out the rest of the world. Nothing existed in this moment but them. His orgasm was hard – they usually were when he rutted – and he rocked his hips as he rode it out, filling Prompto with his cum. This time, nothing dribbled out; the two were locked together now, and would be for some time.

Prompto swore Gladio must have come a gallon with how hot and heavy his insides felt. He had never been so satisfied in his life, though, and he yearned to hold the Alpha in his arms. They both panted, gazed at each other, and Gladio ducked his head down to kiss his partner. It was a sweet kiss, full of affection and tenderness. He carefully moved Prompto's legs down from his shoulders and arranged their bodies on the bedroll so they could ride out the post-orgasm euphoria in comfort. Prompto happily took the larger man into his arms and placed a series of kisses on his collarbone and chest. He could hear movement around them and felt Noctis lay down beside him, a comforting presence amid the heat. Ignis knelt down and offered them both canteens of water, which they gladly accepted. 

“How are you feeling?” the adviser asked, running a hand through Prompto's sweat-soaked bangs and patting Gladio's shoulder.

“Much better,” Gladio rumbled, “Thanks for the help earlier.”

“That's what packmates are for.” Noctis said and placed a kiss between Prompto's shoulder blades. Prompto found out later that Gladio had awoken early, the force of his rut upon him, and was going to claim the Omega right then, but the other Alphas had placated him with kisses and intimate touches to take the edge off until Prompto woke up. They wanted to give Prompto as much rest as possible, knowing the exertion of what he'd be going through as soon as he awoke. 

Prompto hummed happily and said, “I feel amazing. I'm really glad I could help you. Thanks for letting me.”

“Guess I didn't need much convincing,” Gladio joked and kissed Prompto's forehead. They lay like that for a while, exchanging kisses among the pack, petting bare skin, and grinding bodies together slowly. Then Prompto felt the passion reigniting in Gladio as he was consumed by a vigorous open-mouthed kiss. The larger Alpha gripped Prompto a little tighter and explored his mouth feverishly. Prompto felt the cock inside him twitch and he let out a long moan. Gladio's knot still held them together, and it looked like it was time for round two. The others noticed as well, and shifted to give them a little more space. Prompto was glad they didn't move too far though, and he gave them each a gentle kiss to show his appreciation. 

Gladio rolled Prompto onto his back and started with a slow pace. There was still slick slathered over Prompto's thighs and even more on Gladio's cock, so there was no resistance as their bodies rocked together. The knot kept them from pulling apart, but Prompto found that this slow, deep thrusting was just as pleasurable as the hard pounding Gladio had given him earlier. Each movement struck his prostate in just the right way, and soon he was a moaning, sweaty mess underneath Gladio. Once, he glanced over and saw Noctis and Ignis kissing and touching one another, and he realized that they felt the pull of Gladio's rut, too. It seemed being packmates meant sharing every experience, not just passing around their Omega. 

_Bonded_

The voice in his mind supplied. 'Yes,' he thought warmly, 'This is my pack. We belong together.' Then all the thoughts left his mind as Gladio nipped at his neck and sucked until a hickey formed. There was a rumbling sound coming from his chest as he did so, and Prompto practically melted at the sensations. He was gripping Gladio's biceps and rolling his hips up to meet the other man's. Gladio was resting his weight on his forearms, placed on either side of Prompto's head, and he began to pick up the pace, causing Prompto to spread his legs wider and thrust back. Prompto's cock was hard and dripping, and this time Gladio made sure to give it some extra attention. He shifted his body weight to his left arm and brought his right hand down to grip the Omega's dick. Prompto mewled at the touch, fingers digging into Gladio's skin.

“Yeah, you like that?” Gladio asked in his deep voice as he stroked his partner. “You're such a good Omega. Why don't you come for me?”

Hearing those words was enough to send Prompto over, and sure enough, he came hard, splattering their chests with his seed. Gladio pumped his cock through the orgasm, making sure to get the last drop. Prompto collapsed, panting heavily, his body still taking every thrust of Gladio's dick. He felt like he could come again with the way Gladio hit that spot inside him repeatedly. He moaned and arched and called out for his partner, body and mind saturated with pleasure. Gladio's rhythm became stilted as his body shuddered; he was closing in on his orgasm. A few more thrusts and he felt the heat explode out of him, once again filling Prompto with a massive load. Every rut Gladio had experienced up until now saw him coming buckets over and over again. It was always a messy, frenzied event, but now, emptying himself into an Omega (' _my_ Omega') helped sate him, cooled that impatient instinct to come until he had nothing left, until everything was covered with him, claimed by him. It was infinitely more satisfying to fill up Prompto's body, to feel his dick and his seed inside such a willing partner, and to see the effect it had on the blonde. Prompto loved every second of it, that much was obvious. He writhed and let out delicious moans and dug his fingers into Gladio's skin, all as though he had never felt anything like this before (which, to be fair, he hadn't). It made the Alpha in Gladio proud to see the Omega so undone by him.

They laid down again to catch their breath. The tent was heavy with the scent of sex and cum, and Ignis took the liberty of propping open the flap to give them all some fresh air. More water was passed around, more soft kisses shared. The four of them would continue this way for at least another hour, Noctis and Ignis jerking each other off while they watched Gladio rut Prompto, occasionally joining in with kisses and gentle touches. Gladio's knot eventually subsided enough to pull out of Prompto, and they placed a towel to catch the flow of cum that spilled down the blonde's thighs at Gladio's exit. Prompto still couldn't believe how much there was; even in rut, he never expected Gladio to be able to come so hard so many times. He felt a twinge of longing as the heavy fullness left him and he watched Ignis wipe away the thick liquid from his body. He thought back to that feeling of completion Gladio had given him when he filled Prompto up in a way the blonde had never experienced before. As he settled down onto the bedroll beside his partner all he knew was that he wanted more. 

After being reassured that the Omega was fine and comfortable in Gladio's arms, Ignis left the tent to prepare them all some lunch. Noctis stayed behind, feeling compelled to be near them both. He leaned against Gladio's side and breathed in his packmate's scent. Gladio seemed content for the time being, and that was good enough for Noctis. Then the prince turned to his best friend and pressed their foreheads together. Prompto had been on the verge of dozing off, but peeked his eyes open at the touch. He smiled when saw those familiar blue eyes so close. 

“Hey,” he said in a voice hoarse from moaning.

“Hey yourself,” Noctis replied. Prompto gave him a little nuzzle and hoped Noct wasn't feeling left out. But Noctis merely said, “You're doing great, Prom.” Prompto smiled tiredly at him, elated by the praise. He tilted his head and kissed his best friend, hoping Noctis knew just how much Prompto appreciated him. The kiss lingered, neither one wanting to break it, but eventually Prompto fell back against Gladio's chest and closed his eyes, exhausted from all the activity. 

The three men dozed together until Ignis brought them lunch, then it was four of them, piled up comfortably. They napped until Gladio's rut re-awoke, ready for more. After Prompto insisted he was prepared for another round (“I'm, like, wetter than Altissia over here.”) the other Alphas let Gladio mount him, and they had the pleasure of watching Gladio rut Prompto from behind. It seemed Prompto had embraced his role fully, face and upper body pressed into the ground and ass in the air, letting out lusty keens to goad his partner on. Gladio was all too pleased to empty huge loads into the man over and over again, the passion of his rut carrying him on for hours at a time. He ran clawed fingers over the soft Omega skin and relished the red marks he left behind. He bit into Prompto, sucking and licking his skin until little bruises peppered his pale body. And Prompto lapped it all up, writhing at the sensations, begging for more, and once even letting out a loud cry that was unmistakably an Omega mating call. Ignis and Noctis had to restrain Gladio (and, admittedly, themselves) from marking him at that point, and things almost took a sour turn as Gladio fought to sink his teeth into Prompto's scent gland, to claim the blonde as his forever, but with the proximity of his pack doing their best to calm the large Alpha, he snapped back to himself and turned his mating attempt into gentle, affectionate kisses to help relax the Omega, who had also gone a bit wild from those primal needs. Time passed in a sex haze; the cycle of fuck, sleep, eat continued late into the next day until at last it seemed Gladio was sated. The tent was a mess (Ignis fussed and tutted over this, but what was done, was done) and they were fatigued as though having fought some massive battle, but they had survived their first rut together. 

“That went better than I expected,” Gladio later admitted to them as they cleaned up. “Sorry about some of that stuff. Thanks for keeping me cool.”

“It's easier with a pack,” Ignis observed, “we can share the burden.”

“Hope I wasn't too hard on you,” Gladio said to Prompto, lightly touching one of the many marks he had left scattered across the blonde's body.

“I liked it,” Prompto confessed with a blush, “I liked... being there for you, you know?”

Gladio looked at him, smiled, and replied, “Yeah, I think I do.” 

“Not to mention you just got more action in two days than in the entirety of your life,” Noctis teased Prompto and received a punch to his shoulder for it.

“Hey, man, don't be jealous like that. Not all of us can be totally awesome Omegas. I understand your envy, though. Being an Alpha must be _so boring_.” 

They continued their banter while they finished tidying, and that night they enjoyed a large meal together. Sitting out under the stars, Prompto felt a contentment he'd never known before. This trip had started as an adventure together, sure, but now... now Prompto felt like he'd found his place. These men were his, and he was theirs, and everything that came before and everything that would come after no longer mattered in that moment. He stopped eating and looked up at the sky, clear and bright with stars; it normally made him feel small and helpless, but right now he was in his place, with his pack, and nothing had ever felt so perfect.


	6. With Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis share a motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to share the love. I know a few of you were looking forward to reading Prompto with the other guys, and here's the start of that. ^.^ As always, thank you for your wonderful feedback, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> If you do the Tumblr thing, then don't hesitate to check out my writing and nsfw blog over [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). Drop me a line in my asks, and we can talk about headcanons and sexy butts! :D

After they recovered from Gladio's rut, the group continued their journey to uncover the royal tombs. A week had passed, and they were staying at a motel in Leide, mostly as reward for completing a tough hunt. None of them had touched Prompto much in that time, insisting that he needed to rest, needed recovery after taking Gladio like he had. But even the darkest of bruises had faded on his skin, and Prompto felt himself yearning for his packmates' touches once more. He was standing in the bathroom at the motel getting ready for bed. He had a pill – his suppressant – in one hand and stared hard at it. 

_Toss it_

The treacherous voice in his head hissed at him.

It wasn't a terrible idea, part of him conceded; if his heat came on, then the rest of the pack would take care of him. They would be so close together again, and he could be with each of them.

It was an _absolutely terrible_ idea, the rest of him insisted; it would distract them from their mission, and there would be no one to blame but him. He didn't think he could live with that guilt.

Prompto quickly popped the pill into his mouth and dry swallowed it. It was such a silly thought that came from nowhere. Why had he even been considering it? He shook his head and left the bathroom, happy when a wave of Noctis' scent washed over him. His best friend was splitting the room with him, while Ignis and Gladio stayed in the one adjacent. These were small rooms, only single beds, but they would both fit if they cuddled, which Prompto felt no objection toward. He was an affectionate Omega and found that he relished every little pet, cuddle, and kiss he could share with his pack. He had never noticed how starved he felt for physical intimacy until it was finally given to him. Now it had been a week since any of them had really touched him, and it was like a hole was growing inside his chest. They kept telling him to rest, to give himself time, but he knew what he wanted, and he thought maybe tonight, maybe with Noctis....

“Hey, Noct, wanna see the pics I took today?” He bounced over to the bed and grabbed his camera from the nightstand.

“Sure, let's see 'em.” They sat on the bed, cross-legged, shoulders touching, as Prompto thumbed through the pictures from the day. There some pretty good ones in there, and the two shared a hearty laugh over one shot of Gladio's butt that Prompto had forgotten he'd taken.

“Do you take pictures of all our butts?” Noctis asked, still chuckling.

“Only if the lighting is just right.” Prompto secretly had a stash of butt pictures he had indeed taken of all of them, lighting be damned.

“Well, when you get a shot of my butt, make sure it looks good.” Noctis joked.

“Noct, your butt always looks good,” Prompto tried to play it off as a joke, but they could both hear the sincerity in his voice.

“How, uh, how are you doing? With everything that happened, I mean.” Talk of butts seemed to have brought this subject up again.

“Dude, I'm fine, I keep telling you guys that.” Prompto returned his camera to the nightstand.

“It's just... Gladio's a big guy, and he wasn't all that gentle.”

Prompto huffed a sigh and said, “Yeah, sure he's big, but I'm an Omega. I'm – kind of built to handle that. It's sorta in my programming, you know?” Of course, Noctis didn't really know. He was an Alpha, and Alphas were meant to give, not take. To Noctis' eye, what Prompto went through was probably worth a month of recovery. Prompto turned back to him with a softer sigh, and leaned his head against his friend's. “Thank you for caring about me. But I mean it when I say that I'm fine. You guys don't have to baby me so much.”

Noctis turned his head into Prompto and took a breath. Prompto tried to push out his scent, to really let Noctis know that his words were the truth and he was unharmed. The warm waft of Omega drifted over Noctis, and the prince dipped his head lower to get more of it. His lips grazed the soft skin of Prompto's scent gland, and the blonde moaned, back arching, head falling back to bare his neck to the man before him. At the sight, lust stirred within Noctis, and he felt himself begin to shift into full Alpha mode. 

Prompto smelled the change and felt his body react to it. This is what he had been craving, to have the total focus of his packmate, to be lavished with attention and physical intimacy. He was already hard at the thought of it all, and he knew soon he would be dripping with slick, aching to have a partner inside him, to be filled once again. 'Knot me,' he tried to say to Noctis, but all that came out was a desperate mewl.

At the sound, Noctis looked up from Prompto's neck. The blonde could see the change in him, his normally blue eyes now a shining purple, sharpened canines peeking out between parted lips, and it thrilled him to know he could still affect his packmate in such way. Noctis leaned his body over Prompto's, planted his hands on either side of the blonde's chest, and captured his mouth in a ragged kiss. Prompto submitted to it, welcoming him with an open mouth, overjoyed to taste him once again. He felt the bed shift as Noctis moved to straddle him, and gasped when their hips met and ground together. 

“Prom, ah, I – I want you,” Noctis groaned into Prompto's mouth. Prompto had hooked an elbow around his neck and pulled him in for more. 

“Yes,” Prompto moaned, “ _Please_.”

The men stripped quickly, bare skin flushed with passion, and Noctis began to kiss and softly bite all over Prompto's skin. He started on his stomach and sides, then moved up to his chest, pausing to lavish some attention on the blonde's nipples, then finally up his neck and back to his mouth. Prompto was left a panting mess underneath him, fingers threaded into Noctis' hair, grip tightening as Noctis sucked on one nipple. Slick streaked down his thighs and soaked the bed sheet. Pleasure muddled his brain, and all he could do was settle on one word.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he breathed out, feeling himself go with it, letting his voice carry his every desire to Noctis.

Noctis growled at this, pleased with the Omega, and had every intention to fulfill his needs. 'Let me claim you,' he thought as he pulled one slender leg up against his chest and nipped at the calf muscle, 'Let me keep you.' He could smell Prompto so closely at this angle, the sweetness of the slick mingling with Prompto's natural odor. He could see that tantalizing patch of soft skin at his neck, just begging to be marked. He wanted it. Astrals, how he wanted it.

He spread Prompto's legs open and leaned over him, daring to nip lightly at the scent gland. He looked Prompto in the eye and said in a lusty whisper, “I'm going to fuck you.” Prompto cried out when he bit at the soft skin, electricity racing through his body at the new sensation. When Noctis looked at him with those glowing eyes and spoke his intentions out loud, all Prompto could do was melt into a moan and nod his head.

Noctis lined up their bodies and ran a hand over the inside of Prompto's left thigh, gathering up some of the slick and smearing it over his cock. He pressed the head of his dick against Prompto's rim and watched the Omega's member twitch in response. This was it. He was going to fuck his best friend into this mattress, and they were both going to love it. A low rumble escaped his chest at the anticipation, and Prompto replied with a frantic whine. Noctis pushed his hips forward and groaned loudly when the head of his cock penetrated Prompto's ass. Prompto scrabbled for purchase at Noctis' arms, looking for something to ground him amid all this pleasure. Noctis' hands were holding the blonde's hips firmly, keeping them from twitching and rolling as he ever. So. Slowly. Pushed the rest of his Alpha cock inside of Prompto.

Prompto wanted nothing more than to buck up into that touch, but Noctis kept him in place, right leg still slung up against Noctis' chest, the left spread out to give them as much space as possible, to open him up to his partner as much as possible. He felt how easily Noctis could have slipped in, but knew that the man purposefully took his time. They were going to savor this, their first time together, and Prompto, even in his desperation for completion, appreciated Noctis' sentiment. They had known each other for five years, and it only seemed right to take it slow, to be intimate and affectionate, and Prompto wanted to please his friend – his pack leader – more than he could say. He keened softly at Noctis and reached one quivering hand to his cheek. Noctis kissed his palm and purred in return. He was fully sheathed in Prompto's body, and nothing had ever felt so good. The Omega was all softness and heat, but somehow both tight and welcoming. He could smell the two of them together, the special smell of their sex, and he wanted more.

Noctis leaned over Prompto's quaking body, so eager to thrust and roll against his, and nuzzled the Omega's scent gland. He wanted to spread himself all over Prompto and to be covered in return. Prompto moaned out Noctis' name and gripped his body tighter – in every way he could – and more slick spilled out of him and dripped down Noctis' balls. Noctis shuddered as he felt Prompto clamp down on him, felt the slick flow, and decided he couldn't hold out any longer. He drew his hips back – slowly, still, so slowly – and pressed his cock back into Prompto's lithe body. He kissed his best friend as he did so, wanting to taste, wanting to touch, wanting to claim. Even before pack bonding with Prompto, he had harbored confused feelings toward the blonde, but now, being packmates, his desires felt so clear and tangible, and bells rang in his head as he finally acted on those feelings.

“Oh, Prompto,” he groaned, the ecstasy of Prompto's body unraveling his mind.

“Noctis,” Prompto breathed back, and their eyes locked together.

Noctis stilled his thrusts and whispered, “I want you, Prom. Be my Omega.” Prompto's already shining eyes grew wider at those words, and he stammered uncertainly. “Shh. It's ok,” Noctis leaned down, kissing that delicate patch of skin once more, “I'll wait. Only when you're ready. I only want you when you want me back.”

“I – I do want you,” Prompto panted back, “but...”

“It's ok,” Noctis repeated, kissing him gently, “I won't do anything you don't want.”

Prompto could have cried at that. How could he express to Noctis how badly he wanted the same thing, but just how scared he was? How much he also wanted his other packmates, and how he didn't know if mating one of them would shatter the delicate balance of their bond? He whimpered, feeling overcome by doubt. Noctis noticed this and kicked himself mentally. Why had he brought this up? The heat of the moment had overcome him, and it all just tumbled out of his mouth. It was a poor excuse for upsetting his (no, not his yet) Omega, especially during their first time together. 

“I'm sorry,” Noctis said, meaning it, “I'll stop if you want.”

“No!” Prompto cried out, looking even more upset, “I don't want that!” He took a breath and said, “I want you, Noct, I really do. Can we... can we just enjoy this for what it is? Please don't stop.”

Noctis nodded and kissed his partner again. He moved his hips in that delectable slow pace once more, and the two began to forget about their conversation in lieu of the pleasure that they dragged out. Their breathing was already rough, but the rate of Noctis' thrusts didn't change. Prompto clung to him, shots of delight bursting in his mind and under his skin as the Alpha pressed his cock against that sweet bundle of nerves. Noctis was doing such a good job at filling him, and Prompto could feel the knot growing against the stretched muscle of the blonde's rim. Prompto let out a whine that told Noctis exactly what he wanted.

_Knot me!_

It said, and Noctis was only too happy to oblige. He pushed in even deeper – Prompto's vision flashed white for a moment – and the knot joined the two of them together. It continued to swell as Noctis thrust, pace finally picking up, until he could no longer pull away from Prompto's body. The bed creaked as they began to fuck in earnest, and the rapture of having his knot inside the Omega pushed Noctis to faster speeds. He moved one hand away from Prompto's hips, no longer caring about holding the man in place, and wrapped it around the blonde's dripping cock.

Prompto cried out and bucked his hips against Noctis. His dick was aching and it begged to come. He writhed underneath his packmate, unable to contain himself much longer. Every stroke of Noctis' dick hit his prostate, and the man's hand was pumping Prompto in rhythm with the thrusts. Prompto gave a final, strangled cry, and cum shot out, covering their bodies. Prompto even felt a splash against his cheek. He continued to drive his hips against Noctis, however, greedy for more of that cock inside of him.

Noctis was thrusting frantically at this point, low grunts and moans tumbling out of his lips. This was even better than he had imagined. Prompto was so hot and wet that Noctis felt like he would melt inside of the man. When Prompto came, his mind reeled from the scents the blonde gave off. He leaned over and possessively licked the splatter of cum off Prompto's cheek. It was pungent and a little bitter, but it was Prompto, and Noctis wanted more. He gave a few more wild pumps into that supple and willing body, and then the heat that had built up in his gut exploded out of him, and he emptied himself into the blonde with a cry. He let Prompto's leg fall to the side and collapsed on top of his friend. Prompto wrapped his arms around him as though Noctis might disappear at any second, and placed a breathless kiss against his temple.

They laid like that for a full minute, just breathing, until Noctis got his arms under him and rolled them both onto their sides. He ran a hand over Prompto's cheek, gazing at him. He was amazed at how perfect the moment could be, even with their earlier misstep. Prompto looked back lazily, the smallest of smiles turning up his lips as his eyelids fluttered sleepily.

“Amazing,” was all the blonde managed to get out. Noctis smiled and kissed his forehead in response. Prompto tilted his head up, asking for another kiss. Noctis obliged him, and their tongues met languidly. Time passed with the two of them cuddled close, swapping kisses and soft whispers of affection. Noctis' knot subsided, and they broke apart, not without some regret. Prompto would miss the feeling of Noctis inside him, and as he kissed the prince once more he murmured, “When can we do this again?”

“Any time you want,” replied Noctis, lips brushing Prompto's skin. “Pack leader's gotta make sure everyone's happy, right?”

Prompto smiled at him and said, “You're doing a great job, you know. At being our leader. Just want you to know that.”

“Thanks, Prom.” Noctis gave him a little squeeze to punctuate his appreciation.

They cuddled a while longer and dozed off in each other's arms. They woke up in the morning sticky, still covered in dried slick and cum, and Prompto insisted they shower together. Under the heat of the water they began kissing again, passions renewed as fingers wiped down flushed skin. Noctis pushed Prompto up against the shower wall and bit at his neck, and Prompto replied by digging his fingers into Noctis' back. The spray of the water only coaxed them on, bodies slick as they ground together. Both of them were hard, and Noctis pressed his dick to Prompto's, eliciting a moan from the other man. The room was full of heat and steam, and their brains fogged over like glass. Noctis fumbled with the shower knob, switching it off as Prompto sucked the wetness from his skin and left little marks behind. They stumbled out of the shower, dripping, leaving a trail to the bed as they kissed and nipped and felt each other up. Prompto felt the edge of the bed hit his legs, and Noctis shoved the blonde over it, the heat of lust picking up in his veins. He wouldn't go slowly this time, he knew it, and Prompto could smell the intention on him. Prompto turned to his hands and knees, ready to take a hard pounding from his best friend. Noctis grabbed his ass, squeezing it, feeling the softness and spreading his cheeks to look at the slick dripping out of his hole. He ran a finger over the rim, entranced by the way it twitched, and easily slipped it inside. Prompto groaned and demanded more, rocking his hips back. Noctis curled the finger, groping the inside of his partner and imagining how great this was going to feel around his cock.

There was a knock at the door. Both parties froze, and Prompto let out a mewl of frustration. Noctis considered ignoring the knock and continuing their fornication, but as he turned back to tend to the Omega, the knock came again, insistent for their attention. Noctis growled and pulled away from Prompto. He stomped over to the door and peeked out the peephole. Ignis stood there, dressed and ready for the day, if looking a bit impatient.

“Who is it?” Prompto asked in a husky voice.

“Ignis.”

“Mmm. Want to invite him in?”

Noctis looked over at Prompto with a tinge of surprise. “Really? Do you want...?”

“I want _all_ my packmates.” Prompto said, looking at Noctis with heavy-lidded eyes. “If that's what they want, too.”

Yeah, Noctis realized, looking at Prompto still crouched on the bed, he did want that. He wanted to see Ignis with the Omega, wanted to smell their unique sex, but would Ignis want the same thing? Ignis had always been affectionate toward the blonde, but he never went farther than kissing him. Would he be interested in taking Prompto's offer?

There was another insistent knock on the door. Noctis grabbed his pants and jerked them on. He undid the latch and pulled the door open. “Hey, Iggy,” he said, knowing that the man would be hit with a wall of their smells immediately.

Sure enough, Ignis was taken aback by the unmistakable odor of sex that wafted from the room. “Ah,” he managed to get out, somehow keeping his composure, “I see you're both awake.”

“Ignis!” Prompto's voice called, low and lascivious, “Join us?”

Ignis dared to poke his head around the corner of the door to see Prompto sitting naked on the bed, no longer on his hands and knees, but with one hand firmly on his cock, stroking it. A shiver went down the adviser's spine. Prompto didn't smell like he was in heat, but he was certainly acting like it, and Ignis had to admit the offer was... enticing. Gladio was downstairs at the moment getting them breakfast from the diner, but he was sure to return in a few minutes. Ignis hesitated. 'Perhaps another time,' he tried to say, but what came out was, “With pleasure.” He stepped into the room.


	7. Yearn For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis enters the room, and Prompto wants to be a good Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter. I won't say much about it because I don't want to risk spoiling anything. But, uh, yeah. This chapter though.
> 
> If you want to yell at me on Tumblr about this or anything else, then you can follow me [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I like to talk about the writing process and reblog smut (mostly the smut thing haha). But, hey, if you wanna read a rant about my feelings toward grammar, then you can find that there, too.

Prompto watched Ignis hungrily as the man stepped through their doorway and Noctis shut it behind him. “It seems you two have been busy,” Ignis remarked, the rumpled and stained bed sheets catching his eye.

Prompto blushed a little and crawled over to the edge of the bed, “It was amazing, Ignis,” he murmured, leaning toward the man, “I can make you feel good, too.” Ignis felt his mouth go dry. The smells in here were setting off every primal trigger in his head, and seeing the Omega so open and willing stirred the Alpha inside him. He loosened the collar of his shirt and reached out a hand to touch Prompto's cheek. Prompto nuzzled him and murmured, “Let me make you feel good, Ignis.”

Noctis crossed the room to them and sat on the bed next to Prompto. He began to place heated kisses on the blonde's shoulders and back. Prompto moaned at the touches and brought his hands up to Ignis' pants, hesitating on the belt and looking up to the man for permission.

Instead, it was Ignis who asked, “Are you absolutely certain, Prompto?” His breathing was heavier, and it was clear that the scene had affected him.

Prompto shifted his weight and sat all the way up on his knees, bringing his arms to Ignis' chest. “Only if you want me,” the blonde replied, blue eyes shining with desire.

Ignis cradled Prompto's face in his hands and brought his lips close, “I yearn for you,” he breathed and punctuated his statement with a searing kiss. Prompto gripped the front of his shirt and kissed him feverishly in return. It was a long moment before they broke apart, but then Prompto returned to Ignis' pants and undid the belt. Ignis helped him remove it and also took the liberty of pulling off his other clothes. He laid them over the arm of the only chair in the room and returned to Prompto naked and erect. Noctis was between Prompto's legs, kissing the soft skin of his thighs and biting little marks into them. Prompto moaned when Ignis moved back to him and reached out for the Alpha's cock. Wrapping both hands around it, he began to pump gently, receiving a delighted groan from Ignis in reward.

“Can I taste you?” Prompto asked, voice unable to mask his desire.

“You may have anything you want,” Ignis replied, reaching to grip the back of Prompto's head and relishing how soft the blond hair felt between his nimble fingers.

Prompto leaned forward and took Ignis into his mouth, sucking first on the head of his cock, then dipping deeper to swallow the shaft. Ignis made an absolutely lewd sound when Prompto pushed the cock deeper down his throat and worked his tongue against the underside. Prompto had gotten some practice deep throating with Gladio and was happy to have it pay off here as he relaxed the back of his throat and bobbed his head, feeling the dig of Ignis' fingers on his scalp as he pleasured the man. He could taste precum dripping from Ignis as he sucked and licked the cock, eagerly dipping his head to deep throat it once again.

“Damn,” he heard Noctis say, and was aware that the other man was watching them, hands still on Prompto's backside, massaging the supple skin. 

“He is... quite talented,” Ignis gasped out, struggling to maintain his composure. Prompto gave a little hum of appreciation at the compliment, and Ignis moaned at the vibration. He pulled away from Prompto, a long string of spit dangling between them, and leveled the blonde with a heated look. “Let me have you.” 

“Yes,” Prompto moaned, “knot me, Ignis.” Ignis didn't need to be told twice.

The two Alphas swapped positions on the bed, Ignis kneeling down between Prompto's spread legs and pulling him closer, Noctis standing in front of Prompto and kissing him. Prompto felt the press of Ignis' cock against his wet hole and he moaned for it, pushing back with his hips. Ignis thrust inside of him sharply at that motion, and Prompto cried out his name. Ignis felt a rumbling growl escape his chest as he began to fuck the Omega. His nails and teeth sharpened, his eyes gleamed, and he dug his hands into Prompto's hips, pulling the man back into every hot pump of his cock.

Ignis fucked Prompto harder than the blonde had been expecting. He had imagined Ignis would be the slowest of them all, what with all the care and concern he had treated Prompto with since they had pack bonded. However, the Omega was absolutely delighted that Ignis didn't treat him like porcelain now that they had finally gotten to the deed. When he felt those sharp nails dig into his hips as Ignis pulled Prompto back into the thrusts, he all but screamed in pleasure. To experience Ignis unraveling inside of him was euphoric – knowing it was him, common, plain Prompto, who called out the Alpha in Ignis was almost too much. And with Noctis kissing him, running his hands over Prompto's sweaty skin, the Omega could barely hold on. He bucked his hips along with Ignis' motions, trying to take in more of the man, wanting his entirety, wanting to be _claimed_. 

Ignis' knot was growing, and he was all too happy to give it to the wanton Omega. His normally clear, conscientious mind was a blur of lust and hormones; Prompto's smell had beaten away his every thought, and all he wanted to do was the make the smaller man come over and over again, to drown in the ecstasy of his body. He could smell Noctis, too, packmate, fellow Alpha, and knew he wanted them all together. 'Gladio,' his instincts supplied, 'To be complete we need Gladio.' But the man wasn't there, and Ignis was now balls deep inside Prompto, fucking him with a desperation he didn't know he could feel, knot fully swollen. The Omega was so sweet and slick, a tight heat around his cock, and knotting him was the greatest rapture Ignis had ever experienced. He ravished that lissome body, leaning over to bite Prompto's shoulders and skim sharpened fingers down his sides, then wrap a hand around that wanting Omega dick.

Prompto moaned and keened and cried out for more, shutting his eyes as Ignis rode him. Noctis had pulled away from the blonde's lips – much to his dissatisfaction at first – but Prompto felt a familiar hard presence touch his cheek and lips, and he opened his eyes to see the prince's cock, trickling precum, just barely ghosting against his skin. Prompto opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out in invitation, but Noctis had other ideas. He gripped his cock firmly and began stroking it, touching it to Prompto's tongue, but never quite letting the Omega take him in. He shifted his manhood to the side and rubbed it against Prompto's cheek, smearing him with precum, then gave his face a little smack with it. Prompto moaned deeply at this, and a line of drool slipped off his still-extended tongue and onto the bed. Noctis took the sign of approval in stride and began to jack himself off in front of the Omega, pushing the head of his cock against Prompto's face and tongue, rhythmically slapping the blonde's skin with the heavy member until he felt his own orgasm begin to pool deep in his gut. 

Prompto was consumed by Noctis' scent, the Alpha cock so close to his mouth, but always pulled away before he could seal his lips around it. Noctis was teasing him, presenting everything Prompto wanted, before changing his position. Prompto felt the hefty weight of the cock strike his face repeatedly, and all he could do was pant and moan. 'Fill me up,' he thought distantly, 'Cover me with you.' The speed on both ends of him was picking up, and he rocked back and forth with it as best as he could. He felt Ignis' knot pushing and pulling inside his body. He felt the man's hand pumping his dick. He felt Noctis marking his face with his cock. And then he felt white hot delirium wash over him as he shot cum across the bedspread in a sudden spurt.

Ignis was profoundly pleased at the sight and smell of Prompto's cum. It sent waves of arousal through his system as Prompto covered the bed beneath them in sticky ecstasy. He pounded that tight ass a few more times, let the heat build inside him, and then clutched the blonde's hips like a life raft as he came hard – harder than his last rut – into Prompto's body. The orgasm lingered, and he jerked his hips with it, emptying himself to the last drop. Prompto felt the load coat him, moaned deeply at the wetness, and knew he was now irrevocably connected to Ignis.

Meanwhile, Noctis was handling himself almost roughly. The scents and sounds of his packmates drove him to pump his cock with fervor. He brought his free hand up his body and fisted it in his hair, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He nearly came like that, but then he heard the sound Ignis made as the older man climaxed, and Noctis forced his eyes open to watch the other Alpha load up their (yes, _their_ ) Omega with his cum. It was such a sweet sight, and Noctis looked down to Prompto's face to see the bliss painted there. He also saw his cock pressed to Prompto's cheek, saw the blonde's tongue dangling obscenely from his mouth as he panted, and saw the way Prompto's eyes rolled up in lewd joy at their activities. It was enough to send Noctis over the edge, and he came over Prompto's face and tongue, covering the man in a series of thick jets of cum. Prompto closed his eyes and lapped at the tip of Noctis' cock as the prince orgasmed, catching what he could in his mouth and swallowing, letting the rest drip down his face. He was in ecstasy to be covered by them both, knowing he'd reek of his packmates for the rest of the day, and most of all knowing he had brought them this pleasure, brought them closer together with his body. 

_Good._

Whispered that voice, and Prompto felt pride glowing in his chest as Noctis finished on him and Ignis massaged his skin with adept hands. He had done this for them, had brought out their inner Alphas and sated them. He smiled. He was a good Omega.

~

Gladio knocked on their door a little while later. Ignis' knot was still subsiding, and he and Prompto were cuddled on the bed as the older man kissed warm trails up and down Prompto's shoulders and neck. Noctis was laying on their other side, holding Prompto's hand and looking at the Omega contentedly. At the knock, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Prompto's forehead before leaving the bed and pulling on his pants. Prompto whined a little, but otherwise gave no protest. Noctis double checked that it was, indeed, Gladio at the door and not someone with a noise complaint before he opened it.

Gladio took one whiff of the room as he stepped in holding their breakfast and grinned wolfishly at Noctis. “Couldn't even wait for me to get back, huh?”

“Apologies,” Ignis said from the bed as he finally slid free from Prompto, “But we've got quite a minx of an Omega on our hands. I'm certain you're aware of just how irresistible he can be.”

“Mmm. That I am.” Gladio dropped the food on the small table by the chair and walked to the bed, leaning down to give Prompto a kiss. Prompto snagged the back of his neck and took a longer kiss than the bodyguard had intended on giving. When they separated, Gladio chuckled and said, “You smell more like Noctis than you. They must have done a number on you while I was gone.”

“It was great,” Prompto said with a lazy smile, “They gave me just what I wanted.” He made to kiss Gladio again, but Ignis broke in.

“Why don't we finish cleaning you up? You can regale Gladio with the tale over breakfast.”

Prompto nodded. They had wiped down his face earlier, but now there were streaks of cum and slick stuck to his legs that needed tending to. Ignis brought over a warm washcloth and gently wiped it all away. Prompto was struck by how tender Ignis could be with him, especially after the rough sex they had shared. There were marks on his hips from where the Alpha had grabbed him, and he'd even broken the skin in a few places. Ignis cared for those as well, a croon rumbling from his chest as he did so. Prompto let the sound and touch carry him away for a minute, and he could have sworn in that moment he felt true love for the man. He keened quietly in response to Ignis, and a new scent rolled off of him as he tucked his head into the Alpha's chest. Ignis paused in his care as he inhaled the sweetness. He dropped the cloth to the bed and took Prompto's chin in his hand, pulling his face up to admire. Prompto gazed back with wide, glittering eyes, all affection. Ignis kissed him then, unable to express himself in any other way.

Noctis and Gladio had been picking through the food and chatting as Ignis took care of the Omega, but they stopped their conversation when a new smell rolled over to them. Immediately piqued, the two looked up and saw Ignis and Prompto sharing a lasting kiss. They kissed as though nothing else in the world existed, and Noctis felt what could only be a twinge of envy rising in his chest. Prompto smelled better than he had ever smelled before. Noctis could feel the Alpha coming out in him, and all he wanted to do was stalk over to the bed, yank the blonde out of Ignis' arms, and lay claim to him. Gladio looked like he was struggling with the same thoughts, and the two of them lost it when Ignis pulled away from the Omega's mouth and began sucking on his scent gland. 

At first, all Prompto could experience was Ignis. There had been a change, whether it was in him or the other man he couldn't tell, but he was lost in Ignis' embrace. This felt so good, so right, and he never wanted the Alpha to leave him. Then Ignis' mouth was on his neck, sucking at that special spot he almost never let anyone touch, and Prompto felt like he was melting away, even the voice in his head unwinding. What happened next was a blur of sound and motion. He heard shouts and growls, and someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him away roughly. He toppled over the edge of the bed, unable to get his legs under himself in time, and fell to the floor, arm still wrenched upward by whoever was gripping him. He cried out from the shock of it, every pleasant sensation rushing out of his body and turning to panic.

The Alphas were squabbling, that much was clear to Prompto as he sat dazed on the carpet. But what the hell could have happened to his pack to put them at each other's throats like this? He looked up and saw Gladio towering over him, Prompto's thin wrist still gripped in his large hand. Noctis stood next to him, glowering at Ignis, who had sprung up from the bed and clenched his fists as though withholding himself from snapping at them. They were saying something to each other, most of it growled out in the Alpha way of asserting dominance. Prompto couldn't follow their words, but felt the influence of their presence muddling his mind. 

_Submit._

The voice demanded along with the Alpha growls. Desperate and confused, scared for his pack, Prompto did the only thing he could muster. He started to cry. The snarls and heated words stopped all at once as the Alphas turned their attention to him. Suddenly being hit with their full focus did nothing to assuage Prompto's panic, and he began to twist in Gladio's grip, desperate now to be away from them all. Feeling the abrupt need to get away from his pack only sparked more panic in his chest, and his sobs became stilted as he gasped for air, free hand going to his head to clutch at his hair as the tears bloomed and wilted down his cheeks and his chest hitched desperately, trying to pull in air.

Gladio dropped Prompto and jumped back as if he'd been electrified. He hadn't even realized he was holding the blonde. The musk of dominant Alpha that permeated the room began to dissipate as the pack realized what they had been doing. It was replaced with the sharp scents of anxiety, misery, and fear. Prompto, freed from Gladio's grasp, pulled into himself and buried his face in his arms, shoulders shaking from the sobs.

“Fuck.” Noctis said, still reeling from the experience of snapping at his packmates. He looked at Prompto and had no idea what else to say or how to fix this.

The other two seemed equally astounded by the situation. So Prompto continued to cry, curled up naked on the ground and surrounded by three Alphas who had no clue what had just happened or how to handle it. It was Ignis who got a grip on himself first. He took a deep breath and knelt next to the Omega, not quite touching him, but said in a steady, soft voice, “We're done now. No more fighting.” Prompto gave no indication that he heard the words.

Gladio muttered, “We're assholes.”

“I don't even understand what just happened,” Noctis said, putting a hand to his head, where a sharp pain was forming in his temples.

Slowly, Prompto began to catch his breath, calmed by the lack of aggressive smells in the room. The Alphas waited patiently, all of them too nervous to touch their packmate or speak to each other. Eventually they heard a soft noise from Prompto that wasn't sobs.

“I'm sorry,” the Omega whispered hoarsely.

“What?” Noctis said incredulously, “How is this your fault? We're the ones -”

Ignis cut him off with a hand gesture. Noctis realized Prompto had started crying again at his words. He was baffled. How was it Prompto could feel guilt over whatever blow up the three of them had just let out? He scrunched his brow and tried to think about his friend's point of view.

“You can be as sorry as you want, but that still won't make it your fault,” Gladio said. “We should've kept our heads. No matter what happens, a pack should never act like that.”

Prompto struggled to compose his breathing again and Ignis said soothingly, “Take your time. We're right here if you need anything.” 

“Water,” Prompto croaked out, throat dry from all the heavy breathing, “Please.”

All three made to get him a glass, but fumbled over one another. It was Noctis who pulled himself away and returned from the bathroom with a full cup. Prompto accepted it without looking at him, but softly whispered a thank you and drank deeply. 'He takes his role as our Omega so seriously,' Noctis thought to himself, 'It must be because of that.' Wanting desperately to fulfill his duty as pack leader, Noctis chanced touching the blonde's shoulder. Prompto tensed, but didn't pull away. “This won't happen again,” Noctis said, “We'll be a better pack for you.”

Finally, Prompto looked up at him. His eyes were puffy from tears, and tracks were stained into his cheeks. “I can't be your Omega. I'm no good at it after all.”

Noctis felt a pain in his chest at that. How could he ever show his best friend just how much he needed him? How much he was valued? “Please don't say that, Prom. I – We need you. You're the best Omega we could ask for.”

“This was my fault!” Prompto cried out, spilling a little of his water in his gesticulation, “I let off some weird mating scent, and you guys went crazy. Because of me!”

“No, Prompto,” Gladio said firmly, “It doesn't matter what you smelled like or if you straight up asked one of us to mark you. No one should have lost their minds like that. I'm – I'm sorry. Grabbing you like that was wrong. I wish I could take it back.” The bodyguard looked genuinely upset, and Prompto felt his stomach tighten as his initial reaction was to comfort the man.

“Still,” the blonde mumbled, looking down at his half empty glass of water, “It's my job to keep us close, to make you all happy and take care of your inner Alphas. I just made everything worse.”

“Prompto, I have to say that I agree with Gladiolus,” Ignis said, kneeling once more to the Omega's side. “Our behavior was inexcusable. We're better than that. Better Alphas, and a better pack.”

Prompto looked up at Ignis with a tinge of hope, “Our pack bond isn't going to break?”

“Hell no!” Noctis exclaimed, earning himself a scolding look from Ignis, who spoke to Prompto in a much softer tone.

“No, it isn't. We'll make sure to keep our heads and Alpha tendencies in check. For your sake and the sake of the pack.”

Prompto sniffled and wiped his eyes, a few lingering tears still glistening. “So you don't blame me?”

“Never.”

“We're the bad guys here.”

“Hell no!”

Prompto couldn't help but smile a little at that last one. Noctis was doing his best, Astrals bless him. Ignis shot the prince another look, then returned attention to Prompto. “May we touch you? Do you need help up?”

Prompto thought about it and nodded, reaching for Ignis. He felt sturdy arms around him, helping him to his feet. Then Noctis was there, too, embracing him gently alongside Ignis. Gladio was the last to join, standing off to the side, still looking like he would never trust himself to touch the blonde again. But Prompto reached both arms out to him, wanting him to know it was ok, everything would be just fine. Gladio hesitated, but stepped into the embrace, daring to place a little kiss on Prompto's temple in thanks. The four hugged for a long moment, and the Alphas could smell their Omega's cooling scent pushing out to surround them. Prompto did everything in his power to relax the pack, to give them comfort in a different way.

'I can't mate any of them,' he thought to himself with woe, 'Even Noctis. It'll tear us apart.' He silently made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let them near his scent gland or make those mating sounds or smells again. The pack came first. No matter how badly he wanted any of them, he would put the pack first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS I TRIPPED AND VOMITED ANGST ALL OVER MY KEYBOARD PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.


	8. Like Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack struggles to cope with their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to warn that there's some violence/bloodshed in this chapter. I don't consider it a graphic depiction, but I wanted to drop the notice anyway. 
> 
> EDIT: I wanted to add a little spoiler warning for some content referenced from Chapter 13 of the game. I didn't think to add this sooner, but there is a reveal from the game that's referenced here, in its own way. So just a heads up, probably complete that chapter before continuing on with this story. Sorry again for not adding this sooner; it literally did not occur to me until I got a comment related to it. /EDIT
> 
> Thank you to everyone again for your wonderful comments and support of this story! I was nervous going into these next few chapters, since there's a tonal shift into angst territory, but I'm really glad you all are still enjoying it! :D
> 
> For real, all the positivity I've received from this story has improved my self-esteem like crazy. I've been feeling pretty great lately, even with a bunch of personal troubles. I'd like to give back to my readers somehow, and I've been thinking about hosting streams or Q&A's or something so I can help you guys a little, too! One of the things I started with my friends is Writing Wednesday, where we talk about our progress and sometimes look over edits of each other's fics. I thought maybe I could extend that over to my Tumblr account, and then I could help my followers who like to write as well by being an accountabilibuddy. If that's something you find interesting, then please let me know either in a comment here or on my Tumblr page. If I think enough people would like it, then I'll move forward with the plan! Also, if you have other ideas for how I can give back to the readers, then let me know. I'm all ears!
> 
> Oh, and you can find my Tumblr [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

The next few days were awkward as the four of them tip toed around each other, still not sure how to deal with what had happened at the motel. Prompto did his best to console the Alphas; he hugged and shared kisses, sat in laps and cuddled each of them at night. But if they had been careful with him before, now they treated him as if he were blown glass, ready to shatter at the slightest nudge. They spoke little to one another, the casual jokes and lighthearted banter a thing of the past. The pack smelled of guilt. On the third day of this, Prompto felt like he was at his wit's end. He had taken to walking off into the woods, claiming to need a pee break, and then crying as silently as possible against a tree. He thought maybe the others knew, because every time he came back they looked like they wanted to disappear into the ground, none of them daring to make eye contact. 'I did this,' Prompto thought to himself, 'They said we would be better, but we're not, and it's all my fault.'

Meanwhile, the other three did their best to cope with the incident. Ignis threw himself into cooking, making sure to prepare Prompto's favorite foods every day, and taking extra care to make desserts when he had the ingredients. Gladio was training any time they weren't traveling or fighting daemons. He started waking up before even Ignis and going out on a run alone, risking encountering enemies in the dark of the early morning. It was reckless, but he secretly relished the idea of getting into a fight and really letting loose. Noctis withdrew into himself, sleeping even more than usual, rarely talking, and seemed to have no focus in battle. Gladio saved him several times from a bad injury and chewed him out later for endangering himself and the team. Noctis just nodded glumly and rode out the lecture with a hung head.

They were on an excursion to clear out a pack of coeurls when Prompto excused himself for a minute. The Alphas waited on Prompto to finish his not-so secret cry break in the woods, silent as they shifted anxiously, still unsure how to talk to each other, when they heard a distant snarl and a shout, then a loud scream that was undoubtedly Prompto's. With no hesitation, they sprung into action, summoning weapons and running after their friend. They needn't go far, as they came into a clearing on the other side of the trees and saw the pack of coeurls attacking the blonde. An elder one had pounced on him and was attempting to tear at his throat, but Prompto had gotten his arm up in time to block, and it was instead ripping at the appendage, claws sunk into his chest to hold him in place.

Noctis saw red. Without thinking, he warped forward and struck the beast squarely in the side with his blade. It tumbled off Prompto, and Noctis brought it to the ground. The other coeurls had been circling them, electricity crackling on their whiskers, waiting for their chance at the prey, but when the battle erupted, they pounced as well, and Noctis felt sharp teeth sink into his shoulder. He shouted and heard other shouts, someone screamed his name, and all he could do was plunge his sword into every coeurl that came into reach, the only thought in his mind to protect his friend, praying to the Astrals that Prompto would be ok.

When the battle settled, the coeurl corpses were scattered at the party's feet, but the elder one was still snapping its jaws in their direction, unable to get up. Noctis put it out of its misery. He then ran to Prompto, his own wounds forgotten, and knelt beside the blonde in panic. Prompto looked too pale, too weak. He was cradling his right arm in his left, breathing stilted and eyes unfocused. Noctis tried not to think about how much blood there was or how his fingers weren't moving. Instead he looked to Ignis for help. 

“Do we have any Elixirs?” Ignis was already pulling one out as Noctis asked.

“It may not be enough,” the adviser mumbled, handing it to Prompto, whose good arm shook so badly he needed help crushing it.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked, stricken. They watched the Elixir seep into Prompto's skin and saw the wound begin to mend.

“Some injuries are too deep,” Gladio replied, “Scars and permanent damage can still be left behind.” He pointed at the one on his face.

Prompto looked like he might hyperventilate as the Elixir took effect slowly, and Noctis reached out to him. Gathering the blonde in his arms, he whispered “Feel how I'm breathing? Copy me.”

Prompto did his best to match Noctis' breathing. Deeply in, hold, deeply out. Repeat. His breaths were still staccato, but they improved as the pain began to fade and Noctis' body heat seeped into him. He had been so cold just a moment ago, but his arm was fiery agony. He still did not dare to look at it; the wetness that had soaked through his clothing told him enough about the situation. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into Noctis' neck, focusing on his breathing, letting the rest of the world melt away.

“Prompto?” Though he tried to keep it steady, Noctis' voice was tinged with panic.

Ignis brushed Prompto's bangs back and assessed, “He's passed out. Considering the blood loss, he's lucky to be alive. The Elixir hasn't completed its work, though. He'll need stitches. Gladio, can you carry him back to camp? I have the tools necessary. And, Noctis, please take a Potion for yourself. That bite on your shoulder could become infected otherwise.”

He stood, and Gladio plucked Prompto out of Noctis' grasp like he was a ragdoll. Gladio wasn't exactly shocked by how lightweight the blonde was – he had picked him up in the past – but it still bothered him how limp and vulnerable the man felt in his arms. Every other time he had lifted the Omega there had been passion blazing between them, and Gladio had never imagined him to be so fragile. He carefully adjusted the damaged arm's position so it was curled up to Prompto's chest and tilted Prompto's head into a more comfortable-looking angle. 

The camp was a decent trek back, and Ignis took the time to bind the leftover wound on Prompto's arm before they set out. He also confirmed that Noctis had healed himself and that no one else was injured. The last thing they needed was to run into another fight with the remaining party damaged. The pack stank of worry and fear as they cut their way through the woods, hurrying to get Prompto to safety.

At the haven Ignis retrieved his first aid kit and instructed Gladio to lay Prompto down on a bedroll. The other two men stood anxiously beside Ignis as he worked. The bindings he wrapped Prompto in had seeped through, and he stripped them off to clean the wound, which ran down the length of his forearm, from wrist to elbow. Ignis also took the liberty of removing the glove and bracelet the blonde always wore and cleaned off the blood and grime from those areas. He paused only briefly to note a black tattoo stamped clearly on Prompto's pale skin across the back of his wrist. It was an odd thing, a barcode, something Prompto had never mentioned, and it seemed he even made an effort to hide it under the wristband. But there was work to be done, so Ignis merely filed the information away in the back of his mind and set out on his task to fix what the Elixir hadn't.

Several minutes later, Prompto was sewn up and re-bandaged with clean gauze. He hadn't so much as twitched during the process. Ignis fetched a Potion from their supply and helped the blonde crush it, knowing that it would assist in replenishing the blood loss. Noctis laid down next to Prompto and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I'm so sorry, Prom,” he whispered to the sleeping man, “We promised we'd be stronger for you, but we messed it up again. We never should have fought like that. And we shouldn't be in this situation now. It's our fault you're upset, and it's our fault you got hurt. We're lousy Alphas.” The words fell from his mouth in a candid stream. It was more than he had spoken in days. 

“I should have never touched his scent gland,” Ignis declared, “It was improper of me.” It seemed the men were finally ready to talk about what had happened between them.

“Improper?” Huffed Gladio, “I practically dislocated his arm! I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him.” 

“When we had sex the first time, I asked him to be my Omega,” Noctis admitted in a quiet voice. “I think I freaked him out. I kept thinking it would be better if he mated one of us, he would be safer, and then all I could think about was how much I wanted him. I asked him without considering that he might not want the same thing. We've been friends for all these years, and I'm still shit at it.” Noctis felt the anger at himself grow while he spoke. Some friend he was. Some prince. Some pack leader. 

“We're all culpable.” Ignis said, “The only thing we can do now is care for Prompto and hope that he can forgive our mistakes.”

The pack sat watch over their Omega into the evening. They were closer now, taking consolation in each others' scents. Noctis stayed laying on the bedroll beside Prompto, arm wrapped securely around his thin waist, and Gladio and Ignis sat practically on top of each other, Ignis dipping his head once to rest it on Gladio's shoulder, allowing himself a moment of respite. They had all been so tense for days, guilty and overcome with shame, but now they reached out to one another, remembering the comfort of their pack bond. Noctis regretted ever closing himself off from them. No wonder Prompto had been so upset. The blonde had done everything in his power to bring them all back together, to remind them that being bonded could be so good, but none of them had responded to his efforts. None of them had even tried to console him when he left them to cry alone. 'Idiots,' he thought to himself, 'Stupid, useless Alphas.' He wouldn't forget this moment, he promised himself as he lay on the bedroll and gazed at Prompto's too-pale face, he wouldn't ever forget what a pack was meant to be.

~

Prompto was plagued by hazy, feverish nightmares as he slept in the tent. He dreamed of being alone, broken from his pack, dreamed of gray skies and machinery, dreamed of pain and hundreds of eyes staring him down as he lay naked and helpless on a table. The dreams blurred together, phasing from one to the next with little transition, and at last he awoke covered in cold sweat with the feeling of those eyes still boring into him. It was dark, but he could make out the familiar shape of the camping tent. Something warm surrounded him, and he could feel breathing on his every side. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he saw his packmates curled up with him. Gladio was laying above him, and Prompto's head rested on his stomach. Noctis and Ignis were to either side, each wrapping an arm around his waist and chest. Ignis' head was tucked into Gladio's arm, and Noctis was leaned in close to the Omega, head not quite on his shoulder. The pack smelled nice, Prompto realized. Nicer than they had in days. It was like before the motel; their scents were a comfort to his mind, and relief flooded him. Maybe they could go back to those good days after all. 

His arm and head hurt, but the knowledge of his pack bond reigniting kept the pain at bay. He didn't try to move his damaged arm, but instead pushed himself up with his left into a sitting position. He wanted water badly, but he also didn't want to wake the sleeping Alphas. He looked around the tent and spotted a canteen at the foot of the bed. Ignis must have left it there in case of this very situation. After taking a long gulp of water, he decided to finally inspect his casualty. The bandages were clean, no seepage, and he dared to wiggle his fingers. It hurt, but there was clear articulation.

Wait.

Where was his bracelet?

Panic clawed its way up his throat, and he failed to stifle a whine. He whipped his head around, eyes wide, searching in the dark for any hint of the accessory. He heard shifting as he did so and stilled immediately, praying to the Astrals he hadn't woken any of them. Ignis was reaching for him again, and his movements were prodding Gladio awake, who shifted his free arm down to feel for Prompto's presence. 'Run.' Prompto's brain supplied, 'They've seen it. They know. They're going to hate you.' In his blind reaching, Gladio bumped into Noctis' head, who groaned and swatted at the hand. Prompto stood and pulled away from his pack entirely. Worry blinded him more than the dark, and he stumbled as he rushed to the exit. He caught the fabric of the tent in his hand as he tumbled, and it came down with him, causing a chain reaction of collapsing tent.

That definitely woke up the others. They shouted and struggled with the fallen tent, and all Prompto could do was extricate himself as quickly as possible and run outside. He stood by the fire pit, looked around frantically, and realized he was naked but for a pair of boxers. He couldn't just run out into the woods like this. He'd die to some daemon hoard. The pain in his arm had flared up as well, and he glanced at it to see blood oozing through the gauze. He must have reopened it in his haste to escape from the tent. He could also see part of his barcode peeking past the wrappings, and that only served to inflame his panic. The Alphas were shouting discontentedly, freeing themselves of the fallen tent. Prompto didn't know what to do. They would chase after him if he ran, and they had already seen his secret anyway. What _could_ he do? He realized how cold the night felt and wrapped his arms around his body, no longer caring about the damage to his wound. Not for the first time in his life, he wished he were dead.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He started and jumped away, turning to face the culprit. Noctis. The Alpha put up both of his hands in a calming motion, and Ignis and Gladio stepped up behind him, concern painted across all their faces.

“I...” Prompto tried to start, to explain, to say anything at all, but the words died on his lips.

“We're here now,” Noctis said, “We're here for you.” He sounded like he was trying to placate a wild animal. Prompto thought maybe he looked a lot like one at the moment.

Could it be true? Could they not care about his past? Or did they just not know the meaning, the gravity, behind his tattooed secret? Prompto chewed so hard on his lip that he tasted blood.

“You were wounded.” Ignis supplied, looking to fill in the blonde's memory, “There shouldn't be any lasting damage, though. There's no need to panic.”

Why weren't they mentioning his tattoo? There was no way they hadn't seen it. Prompto moaned a little, feeling cold and confused and scared for himself.

“Let us take care of you, Prom,” Noctis said, reaching out slowly for his friend.

Prompto crumbled and took Noctis' hand. He stepped into his pack leader's arms and buried his face in the man's neck. “I – I had a bad dream,” he whispered, “I was alone, and it was dark, and everything hurt. I don't want to be alone anymore.” He felt hot tears well up in his eyes.

“You have a pack now,” Ignis said, placing a hand on his back and rubbing softly. “We've made mistakes, but we're going to support you.”

“Nothing'll break us apart.” Gladio added, touching the soft hair at the nape of Prompto's neck. 

Noctis gave him a little squeeze, “We're idiots. I hope you can forgive us.”

“I was never mad at you in the first place,” Prompto said in a quiet voice. He thought to himself, 'I hope _you_ can forgive _me_.' He was going to have to tell them about the barcode. It was inevitable now. He could only hope they wouldn't resent him for it.

The hug between the group eventually broke apart as Ignis and Gladio stepped away. Gladio went to re-pitch the tent, and Ignis turned to his cooking supplies and began heating up water for tea.

“Would you prefer hot chocolate?” he inquired of Prompto, but the blonde shook his head and said tea was great.

Noctis took a seat while Gladio worked on fixing their sleeping situation. Prompto hesitated, then asked to sit with him. Noctis smiled and held his arms out. Prompto sat in his lap, tucking his head under Noctis' chin and dozed a little until he felt a hand pulling at his right arm. He jerked away in surprise, but Noctis calmed him with a kiss to the temple.

“Apologies,” Ignis said, “I know it must hurt, but you seem to have popped some stitches. I would like to fix it and change your bindings, if you'll let me.”

'Too late now,' Prompto reminded himself, and he held out his arm for Ignis to inspect. Noctis picked up something from the ground next to their chair and handed it to Prompto. The tea, he realized, and took a deep sip from the mug. It was peppermint and lightly sweetened, and the warmth felt wonderful as it traveled down Prompto's throat and filled his belly. 

Ignis unwrapped his arm and cleaned up the fresh blood. It was already looking miles better than it had earlier in the day. The curatives, though slow, had done their job well, and Ignis thought Prompto would be lucky and get away without any scarring. 'As long as he doesn't reopen it,' the brunette thought, finishing his work and pulling out fresh bandages. As he reached for Prompto's arm once more, turning it over to do the wrapping, Prompto flinched back away from him. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Ah. No. No, it's fine. Sorry.” Prompto mumbled into the mug he had gripped in his left hand. He closed his eyes and proffered his arm back to Ignis. 

Noctis was stroking a hand through Prompto's hair, occasionally whispering calming words into his ear, when the blonde jumped and nearly spilled his tea. Noctis looked over at Ignis to see what was wrong. His adviser had a look of consternation on his face as he inspected Prompto's arm and began to wrap it. Noctis glanced down, too, and saw something dark printed on his friend's wrist. Even in the low light it was hard to miss. Prompto was so pale, and the black lines were a stark contrast to the fairness of his skin. He started to say something, to ask Prompto why he had never mentioned getting a tattoo, and why Noctis had never managed to spot it before, but Gladio walked over at that moment and declared the tent fixed.

“That wasn't so bad,” Gladio said, brushing his hands together, “Prompto only knocked out two of the supports. You must have been really freaked out from that nightmare. How are you feeling now?”

As Ignis completed his wrap job, this time covering the barcode completely (on purpose? Prompto couldn't be sure), the blonde peeked up at Gladio and replied, “Much better now, thanks to you guys.” Gladio ruffled his hair gently. Prompto placed his tea mug on the ground. “Seriously. I'm really glad to have you all. And... that stuff at the motel... I'm sorry that happened, but I'm glad you guys are talking again. I think I was gonna lose my mind if it kept on like that.”

Noctis winced. They had dropped the ball on that one. “It won't happen again,” he spoke confidently, pushing out his scent to the group to let them know he was sincere. “We're a better pack than that.”

Prompto dropped his head back down on Noctis' chest and inhaled deeply. This was what he missed. Sea salt and flowers, everything good in the world surrounded him. The other Alphas responded to their leader by returning their scents, and Prompto felt lightheaded as he breathed them each in. The panic had subsided for now, the nightmare forgotten. Even the tattoo on his wrist and everything it symbolized meant little to Prompto as he was enveloped by his pack. He would deal with the problems later. Now, he wanted something more.

Prompto placed a soft kiss on Noctis' collarbone and then nuzzled the skin. “Prom...?” Noctis thought he knew what those touches meant, but with everything the blonde had been through he couldn't possibly want...

A high keen tumbled from Prompto's lips, tuned just right to send blood pumping straight to the pack's crotches. Ignis let out a visible shiver, and Gladio sucked in a sharp breath in response. Noctis groaned and knew Prompto, still sitting on his lap, could feel his dick twitch. 

“Prompto, it's... highly inadvisable to engage in such activities so soon. Your wound...” Ignis would always be their voice of reason, even if his normal eloquence failed him.

“I want us to be together,” Prompto said, looking between them all, “I want to feel our pack bond like before.” He stood up from Noctis' lap and opened his arms to them, “Let me be your Omega.”

The Alphas eyed him hungrily, each unsure, but oh-so willing. Prompto pushed his scent out to them, and that seemed to be enough to convince the men. Ignis approached him and dragged fingers, already sharpened, through Prompto's hair. He leaned in and said, “If you're in pain or need to slow down, then tell us. Your needs come first.” 

Prompto closed the distance between them with a kiss, then pulled back and said, “I will. But don't hold back on me. I want all of you tonight.” He turned and walked into the tent, leaving a trail of his odor behind for them to savor. He tried to add a little extra sashay to his hips as he walked, hoping it would entice the three to follow. Sure enough, the Alphas exchanged looks then all but dove into the tent after him. Prompto would have his hands full tonight, but he didn't want it any other way.


	9. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack intensifies their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for a bit of a delay on this chapter. This has been quite the rough week for me, mental health-wise, and I was unable to work on anything for a while. I talk about it more on my Tumblr, so if you're interested in reading about that experience you can see it [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/post/159116197620/trigger-warning-suicide). I try to be encouraging to others who have faced similar problems, and I think hearing stories of that ilk can be helpful. Just know you're never alone, even if it feels like the whole world is stacked against you. If nothing else, you've got me and my smutty self to help get you through. I believe in you!
> 
> Also, enjoy this double long chapter of unabashed porn. I hope it makes up for being a late update.

Inside the tent, Prompto settled himself on a bedroll. He sat back on his arms, tried to be casual as the Alphas entered, smelling of excitement and lust. He pushed the pain from the last few days away from his mind, let himself forget about the nagging voice in his head that worried over his tattoo, and just focused on his pack. They needed him, needed to be reminded that he was unharmed, that he still wanted them, and that he would give them anything to make them happy. He thought about each time he had been with them. Gladio's rut was powerful, an all-consuming lust that swept through his veins. Noctis had been so gentle with him, taking his time and savoring the sensations. Ignis was impassioned, once his Alpha side took over he had been fast and rough with Prompto, but so tender afterward. Prompto wondered how they would be all together and, furthermore, if he could handle it. The three Alphas stood over him, cocks straining hard against thin nightclothes, and Prompto took a steadying breath. They smelled musky and powerful, and Prompto knew if they wanted to, if they lost control over themselves, they could just pick him up and ravish him, pass him around the group and take what they craved. It was a warning a lot of Omegas received when it came to packs of Alphas, and it was a hard thought to banish from his mind. A lusty shiver went down his spine. He reminded himself that none of them were in rut and replayed Ignis' words in his head. _Your needs come first._

“Aren't you all a little overdressed to this party?” He asked in a teasing voice, running his left arm down his naked chest and to his groin, where he began to stroke himself through his boxers. 'We'll take it slow,' he thought to himself, 'I'll make sure we all feel good.' He hoped after tonight his pack would forget all about the motel debacle. They would put it to rest, and their bond would be reinforced. That's what a good Omega would do, and Prompto _knew_ , knew in his heart that he could be a good Omega. The call was so strong that everything else dissolved away in its pull.

_Give yourself to them._

The voice that resonated from some secret place inside him made its demands, and Prompto only wanted to comply. He watched them strip, helping each other pull off clothes, and appreciated the little show they put on. Noctis and Ignis shared a deep kiss as Ignis pulled the prince's shirt up over his head, not quite removing it all the way so Noctis' arms were kept bound in the fabric over his head. Gladio took advantage of their position and ran his hands down Noctis' sides, following their trail with his mouth. Noctis, not used to all the physical attention, groaned and twitched under their touch. Prompto felt himself grow harder as he watched them, smelled their arousal, and then felt the warm wetness of slick slide down his ass and thighs. He pulled his cock out of his boxers and began stroking it firmly as Ignis bit down on Noctis' neck and Gladio ground his hips into the prince's ass. The Alphas were all too aware of the effect they were having on the Omega. They could smell his sweetness filling the tent, and it urged them on.

Ignis finished removing Noctis's shirt and tossed it on top of the clothing pile they had made. He would deal with the wrinkles later. He turned his head to Prompto, who already looked like he was going to come just from their display. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, knowing the answer. The other Alphas focused on the Omega, too, and their gaze made Prompto moan and buck his hips. 

“Looks like he wants more,” Gladio said in a deep tone. The group approached Prompto and lowered themselves to his eye level.

“How do you want us?” Noctis asked, skimming his fingers over the inside of one soft thigh and hooking his hand around Prompto's boxers. 

Prompto stilled the hand around his cock and looked between them all, trying to decide what would be the best way to start. “I – I want you to fuck me, Noct,” he finally said, “And I want to suck off Gladio, and I want to feel Ignis in my hands.” He blushed as he spoke, a little embarrassed to be so frank with them about his desires, but feeling like it was right. 

The men shifted themselves into position at his request. Noctis pulled off Prompto's boxers and tossed them away. He grabbed Prompto by the thighs, lifting his legs up and positioning himself between them. He watched Prompto's cock bob at the movement and flick precum onto his skin, saw the slick dribble out of his ass and onto the bedroll. The Omega looked positively delicious. Noctis pressed his dick against Prompto's hole and looked up to get a final confirmation from his partner. Prompto was locked in a vigorous kiss with Gladio while Ignis was using his skilled fingers to attend to the blonde's chest and nipples. When Prompto felt the touch of Noctis' cock, he pulled out of the kiss and looked to his best friend. His face was red with passion and desire, eyes half-lidded, and Noctis felt his heart jump at the sight. 

Prompto gave him a little nod. Words had already left him; having the attention of all three Alphas at once was reducing him to a pool of pleasure on the ground. Gladio was to his right and Ignis to his left, and both were lavishing him with care. Prompto next looked to Gladio and opened his mouth in invitation, his tongue sticking out lewdly. Gladio adjusted his position to line his cock up with that sweet mouth and ran the head of it across Prompto's tongue. Prompto moaned and lapped at the dick like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, then secured his lips around the shaft. Gladio grabbed the back of Prompto's head at that and pushed his hips slightly, testing out Prompto's ability to handle his – admittedly huge – Alpha cock. Prompto sucked on him in return, enjoying the taste of precum that coated his tongue.

Noctis was frozen for a minute watching them. It was so hot to see how much Prompto savored having a dick in his mouth. Gladio was gripping the back of Prompto's head and giving shallow thrusts of his hips, looking for all the world like he intended to hard fuck Prompto's mouth once the blonde was accustomed to the movement. Then Noctis felt a shift of Prompto's hips as the man pressed himself against the head of Noctis' cock, and Noctis was snapped back to focus on his own job. He pushed himself into Prompto with a smooth motion, and the Omega moaned deeply around Gladio's dick. He was reaching out with his left hand for Ignis, who had been leaving trails of pleasure up and down Prompto's chest and stomach with his mouth. Ignis got the hint and guided the blonde's hand to his cock. Prompto gripped him firmly and began to stroke. Noctis watched his rhythm and matched it with his own pumping, slipping in and out of his best friend with dirty, wet noises. Prompto's slick smeared down their thighs and over their members, and Noctis nearly lost his grip on the blonde's legs because he was so wet.

Prompto couldn't think, could barely breathe, could only really experience the pleasure of his pack. Gladio's dick was hot and hard in his mouth, and the man was beginning to pick up speed in his movements, holding Prompto's head in place while he fucked the Omega's throat. Ignis kept running those agile fingers over his body, plucking at his nipples and leaving long, red scratches on his skin. Prompto did his best to keep a steady pace on the brunette's cock, but realized he could only do so much with his left hand. He wanted to take care of them all, wanted their bond to stay strong, and most of all never wanted this ecstasy to end. Noctis was fucking him much faster than their first time, and Prompto could already feel the knot pushing against his rim, just begging to be taken in. Prompto chanced moving his weight off his right arm so he could wrap both hands around Ignis' length. Gladio's grip kept him upright, and Noctis took advantage of the shift to really lift Prompto's ass off the ground and pound it. Prompto bucked and cried out in pleasure, the sound muffled from the mouth fucking he was receiving.

Ignis slipped an arm around Prompto's back to help steady the man. The hands on his dick felt so good, and he moved his hips in time with the motions. But Prompto wasn't done yet. The blonde reached a hand between his legs and gathered up some of the slick he had been all but gushing and slathered it over Ignis. The lubrication allowed Ignis to begin thrusting in earnest, and more moans and wet noises filled the tent. Prompto now felt satisfied that he was pleasing all three of them at once. His body rocked with their movements, each Alpha fighting to maintain equal speeds, as Prompto did his best to thrust and suck and pump simultaneously. He could feel their knots – one at his rim, another pressing to his lips, and the third wrapped in his grip – and he wanted them all. He swallowed, deep throating Gladio in order to reach his knot, and worked his tongue against it. Gladio groaned and pushed his hips forward, not wanting to pull back out again, but he knew Prompto was going to choke and cough if he went too hard on the man. He tried to pull back, but Prompto followed him, still greedy for that swollen knot, and mind too clouded with lust to think about anything else but taking it in.

Noctis wanted to close his eyes to fully focus on the sensations around his dick, but seeing his entire pack together was too good, too perfect, and he forced himself to concentrate on all of them. Seeing and smelling how aroused they all were was an aphrodisiac all its own, and watching their (' _their_ ' his mind emphasized) Omega greedily handle them was the greatest joy of all. Prompto was giving them everything he could, and Noctis felt the primal draw of his pack as they deepened their bond with the Omega's body. He pushed his knot past Prompto's rim, watched the blonde jerk in reaction, and thrust hard into that bundle of nerves inside Prompto's ass. He was about to reach down and grab Prompto's cock, but Ignis had beat him to it, already stroking the blonde with practiced fingers. So Noctis focused on keeping his pace and angle just right for Prompto's pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but did his best to hold out so Prompto could feel them all come together.

The Alphas could smell each other getting closer. Gladio had returned to thrusting hard into Prompto's mouth, pulling away slightly if the blonde gagged, letting him catch his breath, then shoving his dick back down Prompto's throat and resuming his pace. Ignis was shuddering in Prompto's grip, pushing his cock through those slick and slender fingers, trying to contain himself so he could make sure the smaller man came. Their grunts and growls filled the tent. The air was heavy with musk and sweat and the essence of the pack's scent. Noctis pumped his hips a few more times, then shouted as he shot a thick load into Prompto's ass. His orgasm started a chain reaction, and the others came, too. Gladio poured his seed down Prompto's throat, pulling out a little as the blonde coughed and swallowed, viscous liquid dribbling out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Ignis came at the same time, and Prompto had been jerking his dick off in just the right angle so that Ignis coated the left side of the Omega's face. That sent Prompto over, and he shot a load hard across his chest in a long spurt.

The pack was left panting and spent, euphoric in the wake of their activities. Prompto dripped cum, slick, and spit, but he couldn't care less right now. They were together. They were a pack, and that wasn't going to change. As they caught their breath, they began to shift into a better position. Ignis gave Prompto a small kiss and then walked away to retrieve towels for him. Gladio wrapped his muscled arms around Prompto and pressed his own kiss to the blonde's right temple. Noctis, joined to Prompto for the near future, laid down the man's hips and carefully maneuvered to his side, catching one slicked up hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. Ignis returned with the towels, and they all cleaned up, each caring for Prompto with gentle wipes and kisses and murmurs of affection.

Prompto was elated as they all lay together after the clean up. He was gripped firmly in Gladio's arms, Noctis curled to his chest, and Ignis wrapped around Noctis' back and ran his hands up Prompto's sides and to his face, cupping the cheeks gently and rubbing circles with his thumbs. Prompto leaned forward and kissed the adviser, slipping his tongue past those delectable lips. His cock twitched between his and Noctis' stomachs, and he let out a wanton sigh as his scent became more pronounced.

Ignis pulled out of the kiss and murmured, “You should rest. Pace yourself.”

“I think he wants all of us tonight,” Gladio said, running a hand down Prompto's chest and wrapping it around his cock.

Ignis glanced at Gladio and said, “Don't overwhelm him. We have plenty of time.”

But Noctis was on Gladio's side, and he gave Prompto's warm skin a little nibble and asked, “Who do you want next, Prom?” When he heard Ignis' exasperated sigh, Noctis looked up at the man with a mischievous grin. “I think Iggy wants a go. He just won't admit it.”

Prompto smiled flirtatiously and said, “Ignis, will you fuck me?” It seemed the whole pack was intent on giving the brunette a hard time. When Ignis didn't respond immediately, Prompto leaned forward and gave the man a lascivious look, “I just don't know what I'll do if I can't have your cock inside me.”

Ignis replied with a scandalized, “A mouth that pretty shouldn't say things so filthy.”

“You gonna teach me a lesson?” Prompto was pushing him now, could smell Ignis' arousal and wanted to see how far he could take it.

Noctis grinned at the exchange and carefully pulled himself out of Prompto. “He's all yours, Iggy.”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, running a hand through Ignis' hair, “All yours.”

Noctis and Gladio, sensing Ignis' new purpose, moved out of his way as he turned Prompto onto his back and straddled him, grabbing both wrists and pinning them over his head. Ignis gave Prompto a heated look, but still kept control over himself, careful not to disturb the wrappings on the blonde's right arm. “Are you asking me to punish you?”

Prompto felt his cock twitch and his mouth go dry at those words. “Dominate me.” He whispered.

Ignis considered him with a long look. He gripped both of Prompto's wrists in one hand and ran the other down the blonde's supple body and to his cock. He brushed his fingertips over it, felt it jump in reaction, and leaned over Prompto to capture his mouth. Ignis took control of the kiss, pressing his tongue into Prompto and sweeping it around the cavity. He could taste Gladio still on the blonde's tongue. It turned him on more than he'd like to admit. When he broke away from the kiss, Prompto was panting and looking at Ignis desperately. Ignis pinned him into place with a stare and said in a sultry tone, “You aren't ready for that yet.” He let go of Prompto's wrists, and immediately the blonde protested. Ignis cut him off, “Don't worry, I'm still going to knot you.” he stroked Prompto's cheek, “But let's save the domination for when you can handle it.” Prompto pouted at that, sulking a little over the thought that Ignis deemed him unprepared for submitting to him, but knew the man had his best interests at heart.

“Will you fuck me while I suck off Gladio and Noct?” Prompto asked, feeling less embarrassed this time about making his desires known.

“That sounds perfect.” Ignis replied and turned Prompto around to face the other two men. They were both grinning and already hard from watching the exchange. Prompto laid down on his stomach, propped up his upper body with his arms, and spread his legs. The three Alphas closed in, Gladio and Noctis standing over Prompto, while Ignis settled himself at Prompto's backside. Prompto reeled a little from the smells they gave off, and he looked up to the two standing before him, knowing that he would soon be covered by them again. It sent a thrill through his body.

Ignis groped Prompto's ass, enjoying the feel of its softness in his hands, he spread the cheeks and aligned himself with Prompto's already dripping hole. He couldn't believe how willing the Omega was to take them in. Rarely did an Omega pack bond with a group of Alphas like he had; usually there were other Omegas or Betas to help balance out the group, to keep the Alphas in check. But here was Prompto, doing his best to satiate a group of Alphas all by himself. Ignis felt gratitude toward the blonde cut through the lust that was blurring his brain. Prompto seemed too good to be true. Any Omega would tire from handling a pack of Alphas; it was why packs were usually better balanced than theirs. But Prompto was determined to make their bond work, and the way he responded to their touches and attention was nothing short of erotic. Ignis watched him lick and suck at the two Alphas' cocks, nuzzling the tips and leaving kisses on the sensitive skin, and it seemed to him like Prompto was made for this, had totally embraced his role as their Omega. It made Ignis want to scoop the man up and never let him go, to protect him from any more hurt. 'Let the three of us care for you,' he thought, running one hand lightly down Prompto's spine, 'As you've cared for us.'

He pushed his hips forward and entered Prompto, wanting to fulfill the blonde's desires and sate that burning voice in his mind to claim the man. Their first time together had been so good, until the Alphas had lost their senses, and he wanted to replay that delight without all of the problems which followed. Tonight was about the pack, sharing and intensifying their bond, and he would do everything in his power to facilitate that. He moved his hands to Prompto's waist, fingers digging at the soft skin, and leveraged a slow thrust into that tight ass. Prompto groaned deeply at the sensation and pressed himself back against Ignis. Ignis started a slow pace, but picked up in speed as the blonde bucked and cried out for him.

Gladio and Noctis enjoyed a good viewing angle of the action as they stood over the two. Prompto was teasing their cocks with his mouth, never quite taking either one in all the way, but giving them just enough attention to keep them hard and dripping. As Ignis began to really fuck Prompto, the blonde stopped his teasing and opened his mouth as wide as he could. He captured both of their cocks at once and sucked on the tips, earning moans from the Alphas. Noctis couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Prompto's mouth, to feel Gladio's cock rub up against his inside that wet, hot cavity. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward a little, and the friction from that movement set off fireworks in his mind. Gladio steadied him with a hand, and Noctis looked up to his bodyguard. He could see the flush across his face and the lust in his eyes, and the two men began to kiss hungrily as Prompto tried to swallow both their dicks simultaneously.

None of them lasted very long this time; they were still aroused and sensitive from their previous play. Prompto could feel his dick rubbing against the bedroll as Ignis gave him another rough ride, and the friction coupled with the smells his pack gave off as they fucked his holes together was enough to send him into orgasm. He shuddered and jerked as cum pooled beneath him, staining the bedroll. When they were done with the night, they would have to replace a few camping supplies, but what was a little collateral damage in the face of all this pleasure? Prompto did his best to blow both Gladio and Noctis, wanting to know if he could fit them at the same time, and it was a messy task. He looked up from their spit-soaked cocks to see the two gripping each other and kissing as they moved their hips in a way that rubbed their dicks together and pushed deeper into Prompto's mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the undersides and tips of the members, and soon the two were brought to the edge. Noctis broke out of their kiss and gave a cry, body jerking and shuddering as he pressed his face into Gladio's chest and came hard for the second time that night. Gladio felt his orgasm hit right after, spurred on by the sight and smell of Prompto and Noctis coming. Prompto hadn't been able to get their cocks very deep into his throat, but had done his best to work at the tips and upper shafts until they reached completion. He felt two series of hip jerks and a blast of wetness from each of them, and then the strong flavor and odor of their Alpha cum mixing together overpowered him. He lost himself for a minute, couldn't think at all, just swallowed and licked and panted, a sudden desperation to not lose a drop engrossing him.

_This belongs inside me._

He wasn't sure if that was the voice that nested in the back of his head or if it sprung from his own thoughts. But he was a slave to it regardless, and he sucked and gulped until the Alphas were spent. Gladio reached down and grabbed his head, holding him still as he and Noctis pulled out. Prompto looked up to them, blue eyes shining through their heavy lids, and purred out, “ _Thank you, Alpha._ ” Gladio, despite his recent orgasm, felt heat rush to his cock at those words and tone. He would wait for Ignis to finish with Prompto, but it was going to be his turn next, and he planned to reward the Omega for his behavior.

Ignis was well aware of just how great the pack smelled and felt at the moment. He looked up from Prompto's body to watch the blonde lap up the cum his fellow Alphas sprayed into that luscious mouth. Prompto swallowed and sucked at the cocks like a man lost in the desert and finally given water, and seeing the Omega's desperation to please shot even greater arousal through Ignis' mind. The blonde's body felt even better than their last time together. It was all heat and supple tautness, and the slick poured out of him like a fount, smearing across their skin as Ignis pressed into him and out again, knot growing with every thrust. He pushed the knot past Prompto's rim and felt it swell inside until they were locked together. Prompto, done with his duty to the other Alphas, focused on the connection between Ignis and him. He gripped the bedroll and moaned, bucking his hips back into the brunette. Their position made the angle sharper, made Ignis' already large cock feel even bigger as it rubbed his inner walls and prostate with a delicious friction. Prompto arched his back and cried out for Ignis, and the sound of his name tumbling from the blonde's lips was enough to incite the older man's orgasm. He dug his fingers into the Omega as he came, spilling himself into Prompto's body with abandon. 

They all took a minute to catch their breath in the musky air of the tent. Ignis shook a little as he held himself up over Prompto. He leaned down and put his mouth against the blonde's ear and whispered, “Did you like that?”

Prompto shivered and replied, “Every second of it.” He felt a hand under his chin and looked up to see Gladio.

“Think you'll be able to handle one more tonight?” The bodyguard asked in a carnal voice.

“I'll take whatever you throw at me, big guy,” Prompto answered, voice just as licentious.

Ignis shifted the Omega onto his side and wrapped arms around him, “Best you get what reprieve you can before Gladio takes his turn.” He kissed one freckled shoulder and gave it a nuzzle. Prompto nodded and held his arms out to his other two packmates, who took the invite and snuggled close to them, Gladio spooning Ignis, and Noctis laying to face Prompto, their foreheads lightly touching. They faded between dozing and sharing languid kisses, and after a little while Ignis slipped out of Prompto's body. Prompto felt that now familiar sensation of thick wetness spilling down his thighs, and he gave a heavy sigh at being empty once again. Ignis ran fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. “Do you need more time?” the brunette asked, all concern.

Prompto smiled, “No, I just miss feeling you is all.”

Nevertheless, the pack took a longer time to kiss, cuddle, and pet one another before any of them made a move for more. It was only when they felt Prompto begin to grind and twitch against their bodies that they considered the idea of continuing on. Gladio kissed down Prompto's chest and stomach, leaving little hickeys in his wake, but stopped before reaching the blonde's now hard cock. He looked at Prompto, panting on his back, dick and ass dripping, and said, “You want me to fuck your brains out?” Prompto moaned and nodded along with a little wiggle of his hips.

Gladio pulled away from his body, and Prompto whined at the cool air that rushed into the gap between them. But Gladio paid no heed, merely whispering something into Noctis' ear. The prince grinned and nodded as he turned his gaze onto Prompto, making the blonde squirm under the heat of it. Ignis arched one eyebrow at the interaction, but only earned himself a wink from Gladio, who then returned his attention to the Omega.

Gladio sat down cross-legged, cock jutting firmly into the air, and scooped up Prompto from the bedroll. Prompto let out a little squeak from the sudden handling, but understood what the Alpha wanted. He parted his legs and relaxed, and Gladio took hold of those pale thighs, pulling them up against Prompto's chest. Prompto rested his back against Gladio's front and turned his face into Gladio's neck to muffle a cry as the larger man lowered the blonde onto his cock. Prompto descended slowly, and Gladio pushed up with his hips at the same time, groaning as he entered that vice-like heat. Noctis and Ignis watched them both hungrily, appreciating how much smaller the Omega looked sitting in Gladio's lap like that, but waited for the right moment to join in. Prompto gripped at Gladio's legs, partially trying to balance himself and partially trying to maintain control over his mind. But Gladio held him firmly, not letting the blonde move until he was certain Prompto was adjusted to his size and angle. The bodyguard held Prompto's legs in a splayed manner, allowing his cock freedom, and that was when Noctis crawled over and wrapped his lips around it.

Prompto gave a loud cry when he felt Noctis' mouth surround him. He'd sucked off the others, but he'd never experienced being on the receiving end before. As Gladio pumped his hips and Noctis bobbed his head, Prompto lost himself in the ecstasy. He was trembling in Gladio's arms, but he forced his eyes open and looked to Ignis. With a deep flush to his face he said, “Let me taste you.”

Ignis had been stroking himself as he watched the little show the three put on, but at those words he dropped his grip and approached the group. Prompto let go of his hold on Gladio's legs – with a gasp, as it made him slide a little deeper – and took Ignis into them. He pulled the man close and mimicked what Noctis was currently doing to him. There they were, Prompto riding Gladio's cock and sucking off Ignis, while Noctis crouched between the Omega's spread legs and lavished him with his mouth. 'Holy shit,' Prompto thought in the distant reaches of his brain, 'the Prince of Lucis is giving me a blow job.' He was glad all he could do with his mouth was moan and suck, because he didn't want to ruin this moment with some stupid commentary.

Noctis' mouth felt like heaven as it moved up and down Prompto's shaft. Every thrust of Gladio's hips pushed his cock forward into Noctis' throat, and Prompto felt a sudden rush of heat consume him when he realized that Noctis was getting off on the scene and had started to jerk himself while he sucked. Prompto dug his fingernails into his palms and tried to back off from the impending orgasm, wanting to let this last a little longer. He managed to succeed, but let out a cry that sent vibrations down Ignis' dick. Ignis grabbed the back of Prompto's head and jerked his hips at the sensation. In response, Prompto clenched roughly around the thick cock inside his ass, and Gladio groaned and pressed his forehead into the blonde's shoulder. All of them were hanging on by a thread.

Gladio knew it was now or never, and he pulled Prompto down harder onto his dick, feeling euphoric as the Omega's ass swallowed his knot. Ignis' cock stifled the pleasure scream that ripped its way out of Prompto's throat. The blonde jerked his hips and couldn't hold on any longer as he felt the tip of his cock brush the back of Noctis' throat. He emptied himself in a few thick spurts and heard Noctis moan in a way that could only mean he was coming, too, as he drank Prompto's seed. Prompto held on to Ignis' hips for dear life as he rode out the orgasm, still feeling the push and pull of both men inside his body. Then he felt Ignis' grip on the back of his head tighten, felt the man press hard with his cock and slip it down Prompto's throat. Prompto relaxed and held his breath, focusing all attention on not coughing or gagging so he could feel Ignis come while fully sheathed in his mouth. He made one attempt to swallow so that Ignis could feel the muscles tighten around the head of his cock, and it was enough to send the man over. As Prompto worked his throat muscles, the familiar scent and flavor of cum filled him, this time so specifically Ignis, and he could hear the older man groaning in release. The brunette pulled his dick away to give Prompto room to breathe and swallow properly, and Prompto stifled a few coughs before wiping his mouth. 

Gladio continued to fuck Prompto roughly throughout the exchange, mind nearly blank from the pleasure of being inside the blonde's body again. He had a strong grasp on Prompto's legs still, and he lifted and dropped the smaller man in time with his thrusts. Prompto rode Gladio with no control, falling back against his chest once Ignis had completed his orgasm. Without the dick in his mouth to muffle him, Prompto was all but screaming Gladio's name between gasps for air. Gladio could hold on no longer. Hearing the Omega make those sounds for him pushed him past his limit. He growled deeply and bit down on Prompto's shoulder as he came, the primal aspect of his brain demanding him to mark the blonde. Prompto felt the pleasure-pain of Gladio's orgasm filling him along with the harsh teeth on his skin, and he urgently covered his mouth with one hand to stop a mating call from bursting out and ruining everything. He caught it in time, but dared not remove his hand in case his instincts overcame him again. He slumped, eyes closed, against Gladio's chest, the larger man's face nestled into the crook of his neck, and prayed to the Astrals that he could keep himself under control.

He felt a tender touch on his face and opened his eyes to the sight of green. “Are you in need of anything?” Ignis asked him in a voice as soft as his touch. 

Gladio released Prompto's legs and wrapped his arms around the man's chest instead, not removing his face from its nestled position. “Sorry about the bite,” his voice rumbled into Prompto's skin, “Does it hurt?”

Prompto stretched his legs out and felt familiar fingers brush over them. Noctis placed a few kisses on his calves and thighs and breathed, “I hope that was good for you.”

“I'm fine,” Prompto responded to his pack after he dared to pull his hand away from his mouth, “I'm great, actually. I really wanted this. I... wanted us, you know, to be together again.” The pack murmured their assent.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said, running deft fingers through blond hair, “for giving us everything.”

'Not everything.' Prompto reflected, thinking of the soft patch of skin on his neck designed for a mating mark, 'I wish I could, though. For all of you.' But Omegas were meant to mate once; any Omega claimed by a pack of Alphas was an anomaly, a slut by social standards. That he had even packbonded with them at all was irregular, and Prompto felt the worry build in his gut all over again as he thought about it. He took a deep breath and put on a smile for Ignis, “I just want my pack to be happy,” he replied.

They all shifted positions and laid down again, Gladio spooned up against Prompto, still inside him, Noctis facing Prompto and running light touches over his arm, and Ignis wrapped around Noctis, the fingers of one hand threaded with Prompto's. Prompto felt sated to know that he had given himself to each of them that night, had strengthened their pack bond beyond what it had been before their fight, and had even kept himself in check when every urge in his body had screamed for him to take a mate. It would be hard, he knew, to be their Omega without causing more infighting, but he would do it. He was determined to keep his unconventional pack, even if that meant he would never be mated in his life. As long as he had these men, he would be happy. The four drifted off to sleep together, none of them aware of the small tear that slipped out of the corner of Prompto's eye and down his cheek.


	10. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto doesn't feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had me conflicted when I first wrote it. The style shifts here to reflect Prompto's state of mind, but I worry that I may have gone a little far with it. I was depressed when I wrote it, and I think that shows a little. Nevertheless, after re-reading it a bunch of times I've decided to keep it, because I think it goes where it needs to.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about this or anything else over on my Tumblr, which you can find [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

The next morning, Ignis insisted on checking Prompto's bandages and cleaning what wound remained. Prompto tried to blow him off, assert that he was fine and could take care of it, but the Alpha would have none of that. “You have no first aid training, Prompto. Let me look at it for you.”

That nagging worry returned to Prompto's brain as he thought about the black bars that lay underneath the wrapping, just waiting to reveal him for what he was. 'It's already done,' he reminded himself, 'Ignis saw it. He just doesn't know what it is. If we don't talk about it, then maybe it'll be ok.' He took a steadying breath and said, “All right. Just. Can we do it away from the others? I don't want them to get worried.”

Ignis acquiesced to this, and they entered the tent to see to the wound. Inside still smelled of last night's activities, and Prompto felt his head swim a little, hormones beginning to react to the odors and memories. A firm hand on his shoulder brought him out of the stupor, and he grinned at Ignis, “Sorry, got caught up thinking about last night.”

“Hmm, yes, you were quite fantastic.” Ignis spoke as he took Prompto's right arm into both hands. “Frankly, I'm a little shocked at how well you're moving today considering how much of a toll yesterday must have taken on your body.”

“Nah, I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about me so much. Omegas are kind of, you know, built to last through that sorta thing.”

Ignis arched an elegant eyebrow and gave an “Mm-hm” that sounded almost skeptical, but Prompto couldn't really get a read on him or what he was thinking. Worry surged back up Prompto's throat. Ignis was starting to unravel the binding, and with every loop around the arm he crept closer to the tattoo on Prompto's wrist. The blonde's heart was racing; his mind spun along with the wad of gauze that revealed more and more skin. He watched it go around and around his appendage. His upper arm exposed. Back underneath. His forearm uncovered. Back underneath. His lower arm felt the open air, and now his hair was all standing on end, goosebumps breaking out across the flesh. Prompto's stomach clenched, he felt a wave of nausea, and Ignis had almost undone the whole thing. It would be there, _right there_ , and they would both be forced to stare at it in the daylight. 

_No!_

Prompto's mind screamed. This was too much. He would lose his pack. He would lose everything. They had been standing facing each other in the tent, Ignis gently holding Prompto's right arm in both dexterous hands, reminiscing mildly about the previous night. Then they weren't any more. Prompto snatched his arm away and bolted for the tent exit. He accidentally shoved Ignis with one shoulder as he passed, clutching his wrist in his left hand and cradling the arm against his chest, and Ignis stumbled back, just barely regaining balance from the sudden collision. Prompto was gone from the tent before the brunette could say a word. 

Noctis had been sitting in his seat by the fire pit, dozing after their breakfast, when Prompto barreled out of their tent and tripped over him. The prince gave a startled shout – Gladio turned from packing supplies to see what the ruckus was about – and tumbled off the chair unceremoniously. The blonde face-planted inches away from the ashes of the pit. With an uncharacteristic single-mindedness, Prompto pushed himself back up and picked up his pace, striding down the side of the haven rock in quick steps, all the while clasping his right arm away from prying eyes. He never said a word to either of them. He moved faster as he left the haven and soon broke into a jog, then a run, and then an outright sprint. Gladio shouted after him, but was too stunned to follow. Ignis exited the tent to see Noctis righting his position on the ground, Gladio shouting into the distance, and a crop of blond hair dashing away from them all, long strip of gauze flapping behind him.

“What the hell happened?” Noctis asked, upright once more.

Both Noctis and Gladio looked to Ignis as the brunette said, “I do believe our Omega is hiding something from us.”

~

After five missed calls, Prompto shut his phone off. He couldn't bear hearing their ring tones anymore. He was pacing back and forth by a river, chewing viciously at his lower lip, as the gauze fluttered around with his every movement. Prompto felt like he was waving a surrender flag attached to one wrist. This _thing_ , this stupid mark on his arm, was going to ruin everything. He had hid it successfully his whole life, convinced himself he'd take the secret to his grave, and now – and _now_ – it was all crumbling apart. 

He couldn't stay out here forever. He'd have to go back before night fell. They had planned to leave camp that day, but Prompto knew they would stay to wait for his return. But would they want him any more once they knew the truth? He would have to tell them something to explain why he had run out like this. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' he chastised himself, 'If you had just kept your cool, Ignis probably wouldn't have even said anything. Now they'll all wonder what the hell is wrong with you.' He kicked a rock into the river and watched it disappear under the flow. He wished he could disappear with it. 

~

“Tattoo, huh?” Gladio said as the three Alphas discussed their packmate's behavior. “Never seen it on him.”

“He kept it covered with a bracelet,” Ignis replied, sipping a mug of Ebony more as a coping mechanism than for the enjoyment.

“I noticed it, too,” Noctis said, “I was gonna ask him about it, but then, well, you know.”

They sat in silence, pondering what it could mean. Ignis had a theory, but was loathe to speak it out loud. So they waited a long time, occasionally considering if they should go out searching for Prompto, but always coming back to the same decision to wait for his return. They discussed the tattoo a few more times, Ignis drank a few more cups of coffee, and then he spoke a few words. Noctis and Gladio listened. 

At last, there was a rustling sound, and they looked up to see their runaway Omega approaching the haven with his head down. He walked slowly, holding his right arm at his side, gauze wrapping gone. Every step he took looked heavy. The Alphas stood up and ran to him. Prompto glanced up, a little startled, when the three ran up and group hugged him. Noctis took hold of Prompto's face in both hands and gave him a solemn look. “It's gonna be ok.”

Prompto fought back tears at their affection. He had cried enough already, he reminded himself. “I'm sorry” was all he managed to say before his throat closed up. He shut his eyes and leaned into their embrace. They all smelled wonderful. Concerned and anxious, but still like a pack, _his_ pack. He had to do this. They needed to know.

~

Prompto had paced up and down the riverside thinking about the issue for several hours before he returned to the campsite. He knew every minute he was gone made them worry more, made the situation worse, but he just couldn't think of what he was going to say to explain all this. Now he sat around the fire pit, afternoon stretching out into the evening, and none of them had even talked about the tattoo. Ignis made them food, and Noctis asked if he wanted to play King's Knight. Prompto reluctantly agreed, and he, Noctis, and Gladio played a few rounds until Ignis served them up some meat pies that Prompto particularly loved. 

Halfway through his meal, Prompto started to cry. The Alphas tensed and looked at him with a mix of sympathy and uncertainty. Prompto said nothing, just wiped his face and swallowed his remaining tears. He wasn't going to do this, not when they were trying so hard to take care of him. But as he looked down at the meal in his hands he saw the barcode stamped on his wrist, felt the weight of what it represented, and knew that pressure would crush his pack if he didn't acknowledge it.

“So, um, about this codeprint...”

~

They were sleeping in a pile inside the tent, all but Prompto. The blonde still laid with them, felt their warmth and inhaled their scents, but sleep was not meant for him that night. He had tried, Astrals knew, to tell them everything, to finally say the truth he had never intended to share with anyone, but Noctis had stopped him with a simple, “Don't.”

_Don't._

Why? Why had he said that? Said it so firmly and without question, and then he'd just turned back to his meal and finished it. Prompto felt as dumbfounded now as he had in that moment. They should know, they _deserved_ to know; they were his pack, and as Gladio had once told him, he should be honest with his pack.

_Don't._

What did it mean? Did Noctis know? Did he just not want to hear it out loud?

_Don't._

~

They packed up the tent and camping supplies and returned to the Regalia. They stopped by a diner for breakfast and took on a small hunt. They slayed monsters and received gil for their trouble. They even took a detour to let Prompto get some photos of the landscape.

They did not, however, discuss the tattoo.

Ignis removed the stitches from Prompto's arm and returned the bracelet and glove to him without a word. Gladio suggested they sleep in a caravan for the night as a change of pace. Noctis napped in the car, all like nothing was different.

Everything was different.

~

Prompto stared at the caravan ceiling. Sleep, it seemed, was a thing of the past. Every time he had tried to bring up the subject, to explain himself to them, the word had echoed in his mind.

_Don't._

They didn't want to hear about this. This truth would be too much for them. 

So he wouldn't. Prompto turned over and pressed his cheek to Noctis' bare chest. Listened to his heartbeat.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Steady, soothing, that's how it should have felt. But all Prompto heard was,

_Don't. Don't. Don't._

He rolled back over and stared longer at the ceiling, wrapping his left hand around the bracelet on his right.

~

Breath. Sweat. Cum. The bliss of bonding with his packmates. All of it still so good, but different somehow. Prompto rode Noctis like there was nothing else in this world but them. He had convinced the Alphas to let him care for them again, let him take them into his body and use it to strengthen the pack. They had each fucked him hard, and now they were going again, Prompto insisting he wanted more, but actually just wanting to forget. He rode Noctis on the cramped bed while the other Alphas watched from the couch. Prompto would give them another turn after this. And then another, if they would take it. He would give them anything they wanted, except the thing he really wanted to give had already been turned down.

So he had decided to fuck them until none of them could breathe, until their bodies gave out, and they collapsed together in ecstasy. 'Just let it be good,' he prayed, 'Let it be like before.' 

And when he came, for a moment he did forget. It all unwound and crumpled into a pile in his mind, and the tattoo didn't matter. But then he looked down at Noctis beneath him, met his eyes, and saw sadness. In a blink, it was gone, as though Prompto had merely imagined it, and Noctis was coming, filling him again, sating a part of them they could barely control or understand.

Prompto collapsed for a moment on Noctis' chest, heard that racing heartbeat, and then pushed himself away from the other man. He offered his body to the other Alphas, coaxed and seduced until they took him again, and Prompto let his thoughts get pounded away in the rhythm of their hips.

~

He needed a break the next day. He had never felt so sore or exhausted in his life. What the hell was wrong with him? It had never been like this. He skipped breakfast and instead pulled the sheets off the caravan's bed and piled them into its tiny closet. He grabbed some pillows and tossed those in as well. He paused and looked at the clothing draped over the couch back from last night. Then he snagged those, too, wrapping himself in Gladio's extra large jacket, and he closed himself off in the closet without much thought. It was better this way. Maybe he could even get a little sleep.

~

“What do we do?”

The three Alphas sat outside the caravan and poked at their food.

“We talk to him.”

“What if he doesn't want to talk?”

“Then we give him space until he does.”

~

A gentle knock on the door. Prompto's respite was interrupted, his quiet space no longer silent. He whined and bunched Noctis' shirt over his head.

“Prompto, what can we do for you?”

The words barely made sense. Why did they want to do anything for him?

“Prompto, we want to help you.”

A single word flowed out of him as though he were a broken faucet:

“Don't.”

~

They were back in Lestallum now. Prompto hadn't wanted to leave his closet space in the caravan, had staunchly refused to move from it, but they had promised him time with chocobo chicks after making their next stop, and even with a heavy heart he couldn't turn that down. He'd go as long as he could keep wearing Gladio's jacket, he insisted, and the group agreed, even though he must have looked silly and too small in it. It had been hard to walk, so Gladio carried him to the car, where he napped fitfully until they arrived at Lestallum. His dreams featured a winding staircase that spun as he ran up it until he realized he was actually running back down it. He would turn, bound up the circular stairs, but as he reached the top he would realize he was just hitting the bottom again instead. It went on and on like that until he felt a jostling that unraveled the dreamscape, and the staircase fell away from him as he lifted up. He opened his eyes, and realized Gladio was carrying him somewhere.

He was about to protest, to say he could walk wherever they were headed, but it seemed like too much effort, so he just closed his eyes and curled into a tighter ball in the Alpha's arms. He felt a hand on his forehead and heard some familiar voices speaking softly, but it was all too hard to think about. The smells were easier. He could smell Gladio, present and strong, holding him close. He could smell Ignis, walking nearby with crisp strides. And he could smell Noctis; the hand that touched his forehead was unmistakably the prince's. He could also smell their worry. 'Is it because of me?' he thought, 'Is it because they know I'm different?' He dropped back into the dream before he could conclude anything.

~

He wasn't sure if it was still the same day or a different one, but he was laying in a comfortable bed and he could hear familiar voices. This time, he made an effort to understand their words.

“-on his way.”

“Good.”

“Do you think it's our fault?”

A silence. 

“We did the best we could.”

“He's in pain!”

“We're getting help. It'll be ok.”

Prompto tried to say something, but all that came out was a little moan. He felt a nearby shift on the bed, then a hand on his face. He inhaled. Ignis. 

“We're in Lestallum,” Ignis supplied in a quiet voice as he stroked Prompto's cheek, “At the Leville. There's a doctor on his way. Do you remember the doctor who prescribed you your suppressants? He's going to help.”

Prompto tried to say something, to open his eyes, to do anything at all, but everything was so heavy. 'Don't hate me,' he wanted to say, trying to communicate to them his sorrow and regret over the last few days. What he managed to say before dropping back asleep was, “Don't.”

~

The doctor came and went. At first, Prompto barely noticed. He was made to sit up, and the doctor poked and prodded a few places, but other than the mild panic Prompto felt when the doctor reached out and pressed his hands against Prompto's scent glands and rubbed a few circles, the blonde didn't much react to the check-up. The doctor asked him questions, but his packmates intervened to help him answer. They explained the coeurl attack, and the doctor inspected Prompto's right arm – had him flex his fingers – before declaring that it looked appropriately healed. They talked about their pack bond, asked if the sexual activity was too much for him, and received a lecture about not gang banging their Omega. Noctis got flustered at that, and nearly shouted that that was _not_ what they had been doing at all, but Ignis clapped a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Noctis sulked for the remainder of the appointment, not sure how else to deal with all the guilt that had made a home in his chest.

“Have you been taking your prescription?” the doctor asked Prompto at one point as he watched the Omega drink a glass of water. Prompto finished the glass and nodded, still having trouble finding his words. “Any difficulty swallowing?” For a moment, Prompto's mind flashed lewdly to the pack's previous nights together, but he knew the doctor was referring to the water he'd just had, so he ducked his head to hide the blush on his face and shook it 'no'. “Hmm. I think we just need to get you on some new prescriptions. It seems you have a hormonal imbalance. Probably temporary. Most Omegas get them when they're ready to take a mate.” Prompto nearly spat the water back up at that. The doctor scribbled something on a pad and stood. He ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to Ignis. “Make sure he takes these along with his suppressant. If he isn't better in a week, then please contact me again. And let him rest. It's not easy for an Omega to handle a pack like you.” 'You think he'd know better' his tone seemed to say. He paused at the doorway and said to Prompto, “Stay on that new medication until you've mated. Come back to me if you need more refills. It's ok to take your time if you're not ready. This is just your body's way of saying it wants to be taken care of. No need to worry. Let me know if you have any questions. You have my office number.” And then the doctor was gone, and there was an empty silence in the room without him.

The three Alphas looked at Prompto, and the blonde's stomach turned. _Ready to take a mate_ , the doctor had said, and they had all heard it. Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He had no idea what to say or do.

Ignis broke the silence by saying, “I'll go fill this for you. Get some rest. Gladio, why don't you and Noctis pick up some dinner for us all?”

“Will you be ok by yourself?” Noctis addressed Prompto in a concerned voice. Prompto nodded and laid back down in the bed. Another nap couldn't hurt.

The group parted ways temporarily, and Prompto drifted off into a sleep that was blessedly dreamless.


	11. Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along in our little story; I think we all just want these boys to be happy. Here's hoping this is a step toward that. ^.^
> 
> If you wanna chat about FFXV headcanons and look at porn together, then you can see my Tumblr [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

They spent the next few days in the Leville, Prompto resting and slowly coming back to himself. The Alphas took on hunts every day to help balance out the cost of the hotel, though all of them were loathe to leave their packmate behind for any period of time. 

“Go ahead,” Prompto insisted, “You'll be safer together. Sorry I can't help.” And then, looking down at his hands in his lap, “Sorry I'm so much trouble.” Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis practically tripped over themselves trying to soothe the Omega at those words. Prompto had noticed ever since the doctor's visit, the three of them had been particularly focused on him, eager to comfort and please him. 'It's just their Alpha instincts going off,' Prompto told himself, 'They heard the doctor. I'm all 'mateable' now. They probably don't even realize they're doing it.' He forced a smile at them all and assured them he felt fine over and over again, until finally it started to be true. 

The medication helped a lot. It took three days, but he finally felt a genuine smile break out on his face when the Alphas fought over who would share a bed with him that night. The first night he had disappeared into the closet with some blankets and pillows. They didn't try to coax him out this time, just asked if he needed anything and offered some bits of clothing to help him relax among their scents. He was grateful for that. Being in a small space with all the softness and comforts of their smells helped him deal with the thoughts racing through his mind. The last thing he needed was to be pulled out of there, and the Alphas, to their credit, seemed to know that much at least. So he stayed nested for two days, coming out to eat and shower briefly and to show the others that he was, indeed, taking the pills. On the third night, Prompto peeked out and announced he thought he'd sleep in bed for a change. He saw them light up at that, and they immediately set to fluffing out a spot for him, but couldn't agree on who would split the bed with the Omega.

“The only fair way to decide would be to draw lots,” Ignis insisted.

“You slept with him last time we were here. My turn, Specs.” Gladio retorted.

“What about me? I get a say in this, too, you know.” Noctis grumbled at him.

They postured and peacocked in their Alpha way, but none of it turned into outright bickering. Prompto knew it was all mostly for show. Alphas could be like that – puffing themselves up around others and especially near Omegas ('Omegas ready to mate,' he bitterly reminded himself). Though he couldn't help but smile as the three of them tried to counterpoint each other over who logically made the best sleep partner for their long-suffering Omega and found it a little flattering that they all wanted to be so close to him. He had to stop and remind himself again that they were just responding to his mating hormones. He was glad that they had spent so much time out over the last few days, because until the medication took effect, he was pretty sure he had smelled like a good meal prepared just for the Alpha tastes. The few times he had ventured from his closet nest to see them, they had all had that _look_ on their faces. Concern, desire, possessiveness, lust, and affection. It was all there, painted across their visages, and he could do nothing about it. To their credit, none of them mentioned mating, and they all seemed much more preoccupied with making Prompto feel better again.

At this point, the three of them were arguing that the best fighter ought to get the bed with Prompto that night, which Prompto couldn't really see the correlation, but figured it was another Alpha thing. He hadn't stopped smiling from listening to them and decided it was time to cut in.

“How much longer are we staying here?” he asked.

They all turned to him, eager to answer, but it seemed no one had really thought that far ahead. It was Ignis who said, “I was prepared to maintain our lodgings here until you were fully improved.”

“Can we afford another couple nights?”

“As long as we continue hunting during the day, there shouldn't be an issue.”

“Then why don't I sleep with Gladio tonight, then tomorrow and the next day someone else? That's fair, right?”

Gladio grinned and said, “I'm fine with that.”

Noctis punched his arm, “Only 'cause you get what you want.”

“Jealous, prince?” Gladio teased.

“All right all right,” Prompto cut in, hands on hips, “Enough Alpha talk. I made my choice. Better be on your best behavior or I'll choose someone else tomorrow.” He waggled a finger at them.

Ignis smiled wryly and gave a shrug, “Our Omega has spoken. We'd best listen.”

They prepared themselves for the night, and Prompto snuggled down into the bed next to Gladio, who rolled over and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Prompto smiled at this and ran a hand through Gladio's hair, savoring the feel of it. Gladio propped himself up over Prompto and they shared a long gaze before the blonde leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Gladio's lips. It felt nice, Prompto thought, and he realized he hadn't kissed any of them since that night in the caravan. It also occurred to him that they must be feeling attention-starved after so many days without close contact. Guilt hit him at that, but he tried to push it away. 'I haven't been myself,' he rationalized, 'they won't blame me for it.' Still, he caught himself gnawing a little on his bottom lip and saw a flicker of concern pass Gladio's face. He forced out a smile, shook his head, and said, “I'm fine.” It felt like an old habit at that point.

Prompto propped himself up on an elbow so he could be closer to Gladio. He kept one hand firmly tangled in the other man's hair and used it to guide his head back for another kiss. This one lingered, and there was a stirring in Prompto's gut that he hadn't felt since that night in the tent. He wanted to take care of his pack again, not for his own selfish desires, but truly care of them, make them feel close and comforted once more. They must have been so worried about him these last few days, and he knew there was one way he could show them that he was all right now. He ran a hand down Gladio's bare back, from his hair to his pants waist, and gave a little tug. Gadio raised an eyebrow at him, and Prompto nodded in silent response.

The other two had been watching them, though, and Ignis spoke up, “Perhaps such activities should wait until you're well enough, Prompto.”

Prompto looked to him and said, “I feel better. I really do. I wanna show you that I'm here for you guys. Like you've been for me.”

“Ignis is right,” Gladio said, kissing Prompto's forehead, “It's only been a few days. You can't be totally recovered yet. Not after what you went through last time.”

Prompto winced at that and said quietly, “I wasn't myself. It won't be like that again. I want it to be good for all of us.”

“Just give it a little more time,” Noctis said, “Then maybe we can go one at a time. That way-”

“It's because of what that doctor said, isn't it?” Prompto cut in, “You guys think I can't handle being the pack's Omega. That's it, right? You think...” Tears stung his eyes, and he ducked his head to hide them, “You think I'm not strong enough.”

“Prompto, you're a perfect Omega,” Ignis said soothingly, “no one else could do what you've done for us. But we want what's best for you, and you need rest more than anything.”

“Give it time,” Gladio said, rolling to sit beside Prompto on the bed. He tucked a hand beneath Prompto's chin and tilted his head up to look into those blue eyes. Seeing the tears threatening to fall down the blonde's cheeks made the shame from these last few days grow in Gladio's chest. “We haven't been gentle with you,” he tried to explain, “You deserve to be treated better.”

“I haven't asked you to be gentle with me!” Prompto exclaimed, and a treacherous tear slipped past his eyelid. “I love the way you treat me! I love our pack bond! I-I love you guys!” There. It was out. They were words he was conditioned to rarely use in his life, but they were true, regardless. His pack meant more to him than anything else in the world; he felt empty without them. If that wasn't love, then what did that word even mean?

All three Alphas were around him now. Gladio on the bed to his left side, and Ignis and Noctis standing on the other. They held him together, and Prompto couldn't have been more grateful to feel and smell them so close. “We love you, too, Prom,” Noctis murmured, placing a kiss on his exposed collarbone.

“We're a pack,” Gladio said, “Nothing will break us apart.”

“Your needs are as important as ours, so let us care for you.” Ignis said, running calming fingers through Prompto's hair.

Prompto wanted to argue that he needed to give himself to them, but decided it was better to let the Alphas have what they wanted. If taking a break from pack sex would assuage their fears, then that's what Prompto would do. But he promised himself as they all laid down for sleep that it wouldn't be a long break. He rolled onto Gladio's chest and curled up there, drifting away to the comforts of his body heat, breathing, and those strong arms.

~

It was their last night at the Leville, for the time being. It had ended up being a little over a week-long stay, because the pack just couldn't be convinced that Prompto felt well enough to leave the hotel until he had enough medication in his system. Prompto begrudgingly admitted to himself – but never to them – that it was the right thing to do. Even though his body felt better after a few days of medication, he still could feel the urges inside him to huddle away or even lash out unexpectedly. And the exhaustion hadn't passed until later, either. He spent most of the week sleeping, sometimes getting up to sneak back into his closet nest for a few hours, but always spending the night with one of his packmates in bed. 

The others hunted, brought him food, and, as the days passed, even began to play and joke around like old times. They battled in King's Knight and dealt a few rounds of poker (although, the card games never went very long. Ignis was a shark, and Prompto suspected the man counted cards every time they played), and on the last two days of their stay in the room, Prompto even left to go see some of the city and stretch his legs for a few hours. The Alphas stayed close to him during his excursions, glaring at any other Alpha who so much as looked at Prompto sideways. The Omega found it endearing, if a little overbearing. He was smiling and laughing again, in ways that felt genuine, and the tattoo and all the bad stuff that had followed were nearly forgotten. He could live with this, he thought to himself. Maybe if the pack didn't want to know, maybe if he never brought it up again, it would be ok. So he let himself forget about it. It was better that way, and he worried if he were to try bringing it up again, he would be hit with that same resistance.

_Don't._

It was a word he never wanted Noctis to say to him again. So he didn't. He covered the tattoo up like always, and it became a thing of the past. Prompto was a good runner, after all; he prided himself in it. He could run from this, too.

They were readying for bed that night. Prompto was to share with Noctis for their final stay. He thought maybe they could go a little further than sleeping. If he could get Noctis to agree, then maybe the others would go along with it, too. After brushing his teeth and taking his medication, he stepped out, naked but for a pair of boxers, and fixed Noctis with a look.

“Prompto-”

“I want you, Noct, please don't tell me no.”

All the Alphas' eyes were on him as he approached the bed where Noctis sat. Prompto crawled over to the prince and reached out with both hands to pull him closer and capture his lips in a deep kiss. Noctis gripped Prompto's hips and kissed back hungrily. It was true, then, Prompto thought, the others really were holding back their desires for him while he recovered. They broke apart the kiss and Noctis ran a hand over Prompto's cheek, then gave a little tug to show he wanted more. Prompto happily obliged and shivered a little when their tongues touched. Being so close again was nearly overwhelming – smelling him and his growing arousal set off electric sparks in Prompto's brain. 

When they pulled away again, both were panting a little. “We need to go slow,” Noctis said. There was that determined sound to his voice, and Prompto knew he wasn't going to be swayed from this. Noctis looked over to their packmates and asked, “Would it be all right if it's just us tonight? I don't want Prompto taking on too much.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied crisply and stood to grab his wallet and room key, “Gladio and I will pass the time elsewhere.”

“There's a good bar down the road we can hit. We'll give you a couple hours.” Gladio was walking away, too, and Prompto felt the disappointment hit him.

“Wait, you guys can stay, really! I'll be fine! I'm not made of glass, you know.”

Ignis stopped next to them and kissed the top of Prompto's head, “One step at a time, Prompto. There's no need to rush.”

Gladio clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Next time. Just enjoy tonight for what it is.”

“You mean, 'Be happy with what you get'.” Prompto pouted.

“What, am I not good enough for you?” Noctis teased.

“That's not what I said at all!” Prompto tried to defend himself, but knew he was losing this battle. He gave a little huff and crossed his arms, trying to put on his best petulant face. Noctis just chuckled at this and kissed his cheek.

Prompto watched Ignis and Gladio leave, feeling a twinge of regret, but then Noctis' hands were on him again, and all he could feel was his pack leader. Noctis pressed him against the bed, gripping his wrists and kissing down his neck and chest. Prompto moaned unabashedly when Noctis sucked on one of his nipples. It felt so good to be back in Alpha arms and no longer feverish from hormones. He could focus on the experience now and remember how good sex could be. When Noctis pulled down Prompto's boxers, they could both smell the slick that was already leaking from the Omega. Noctis smiled and said, “Eager, hm?” He ran fingers over the skin and smeared slick around Prompto's ass and thighs.

“Always.” Prompto responded and wrapped both arms around Noctis' neck to pull him up for another kiss. They lingered there, tongues twisting slowly to relish each others' flavor. When they pulled away, Prompto said softly, “I missed this. I missed you. I meant it when I said I love you guys. All three of you. Not being myself, feeling like we were falling apart... I thought I was losing it. This pack is the most important thing in the world to me. I just want us all to be together.”

Noctis kissed Prompto's forehead. “We will be. It's just better to ease back into this. Last time... it wasn't right. You were in pain after. I don't want you to go through that again.”

“I feel much better now,” Prompto stroked a soft cheek while he looked up at Noctis, “It'll be like before. But you're right. Let's go slow.”

They kissed again, and Prompto undid the buttons on Noctis' nightshirt so the thin clothing could no longer separate their bare skin. As the clothes came off, piece by piece, Prompto relished the closeness he felt to his best friend. Nothing else in the world was quite like this. When their dicks rubbed against each other, both men gasped. It had only been a little over a week, but it felt like ages had passed since they'd been together. Noctis ground his hips against Prompto, and the blonde bucked up into the touch. Precum leaked from both their straining cocks. Noctis positioned them pressed together and wrapped a hand around them both, as far as he could reach. He began to pump up and down slowly and drank in the sound of Prompto's moans. Prompto reached up, too, and joined his hand to Noctis'. Together they leisurely jacked off, cocks hard and pressed tight to one another. It felt so good; Prompto couldn't help but roll his hips up with the motions. Noctis moved as well, and they felt the gentle friction of their dicks sliding against each other as they stroked. They kept the pace slow, almost agonizingly so, and Prompto was left a whining, sweaty mess beneath Noctis. 

Their eyes were locked on each other as they pleasured themselves, and Prompto watched that slow Alpha shift take over his packmate. Noctis' eyes were the most captivating thing. Seeing the deep blue begin to shine and turn that powerful shade of purple elicited a whine of desire from Prompto's lips. Noctis' eyes glowed even in the light of the room; his gaze was enthralling. As Noctis' breathing became ragged, Prompto could see sharpened teeth peeking out between gasping lips, and another thrill went through the Omega. 

_Mate._

The voice, which had mostly left him alone over the last week, awoke once more in him and made the demand. But this time, Prompto felt it easier to resist. He was resolute; no mating, even if his body wanted nothing but that. Instead, he lifted his lips to Noctis' ear and murmured, “Please will you knot me, Alpha?”

That had the desired effect, and Noctis growled deep in his chest. The sound sent a shiver down Prompto's spine and heat into his gut. He felt more slick pool out of him. But then Noctis pulled away, though only for a moment. He took a standing position at the edge of the bed and grabbed Prompto by the thighs to pull him close in a single movement. Prompto went willingly, spreading his legs and lifting his ass off the bed to give Noctis the best angle. Noctis grabbed Prompto's hips to help hold him in place as he lined his cock up to the Omega's dripping hole. Prompto arched his back in pleasure as Noctis entered him, taking care even in his heightened Alpha state to move slowly. 

Noctis pulled himself out and pushed back in again, and Prompto could feel the knot at the base of the prince's cock begin to swell and press against his rim. Astrals, how he had wanted this. Prompto did his best to leverage himself back against Noctis' thrusts, but was mostly at the Alpha's mercy as he lay with his shoulders against the bed and lower half in the air, legs spread and resting on Noctis' arms. The angle felt amazing, though, as every push back into his body hit his sweet spot just right. Prompto gripped the bed sheet for stability, tried not to completely lose himself in the pleasure of it all. Slick was dripping backward up his spine, and he could still feel it smeared around his ass and thighs. Prompto hadn't felt like this since their night all together in the tent. He looked up into Noctis' eyes and saw more than lust there; he saw true affection. 'If I ask him to mate me right now, he would.' The thought bubbled up unbidden into his mind.

_Ask him._

But Prompto wouldn't. He reached a hand out and placed it over Noctis'. He wanted them to be close during this. It was different, somehow, from their previous times together. Noctis had always been gentle with him, but now, their connection felt deeper. He could see how much his best friend cared about him, and it made his heart soar. A moan passed his lips as Noctis pushed in all the way, though his knot was still too small to lock them together. It continued to grow as they fucked slowly, and then Noctis groaned out something that made Prompto blush deeply.

“Ah, Prom, you're so beautiful.”

Prompto tightened his grip on Noctis' hand and almost turned away from embarrassment, but the look on Noctis' face was too captivating. Both men were flushed and sweaty, but in the moment had eyes and thoughts only for each other. A few more deep thrusts, and now they were joined together, and the pressure of Noctis' knot tugging against his rim almost sent Prompto into orgasm. He reached with his free hand and began stroking himself, and Noctis gradually picked up speed in response. The movement of his hips drove his cock as deep as it could go, and Prompto mewled from the sensation. He was close now, and every thrust drove him closer.

“N-Noctis!” he cried out, so very near completion. 

“Come for me,” Noctis replied, fucking him fast now, and the wet sound of their hips slapping together filled the room. “Come for me like a good Omega.” 

Prompto came hard at that, spilling over his hand and across his chest. He shouted Noctis' name, and the prince shuddered in response, held out for a few more seconds, then shot his load deep into Prompto's body. They stilled, catching their breath and just gazing into the others' eyes for a minute. Then Noctis maneuvered them both onto the bed with some caution. Prompto laid on top of him, stickiness of the cum and slick forgotten for the time being. They would clean up later. Noctis wrapped arms around him, and they cuddled silently for a long time, until the prince said softly, “I would do anything for you, Prom, you know that, right?”

“I-” Prompto wasn't sure what to say to that. He guessed he hadn't really known that.

“It's true,” Noctis kissed Prompto's temple, “And same for the guys. We all want you to be happy, no matter what that means.”

Prompto didn't quite know what Noctis was getting at. Was this about the mating thing? The tattoo? So he chanced asking, “What are you talking about?”

“Whoever you choose, Prom, we're ok with it.”

“Oh. That.” Prompto chewed his lip. “You know, I'm happy with things the way they are. I don't need to... I don't need a, uh, mate. I'd rather all of us just be a pack together. It's better like this, I think.”

Noctis was quiet for a moment before saying, “Anything you want. We support you, Prom. We love you, too, you know.”

Prompto smiled and pressed his face into Noctis' chest. “Yeah. I do know that. Thanks. It's nice to hear out loud.”

They dropped the subject and just cuddled and dozed until Noctis' knot shrunk enough to pull out. Then they showered together and waited for the rest of the pack to return. Prompto curled up in Noctis' arms and fought off sleep so he could see the others again, but ended up drifting off anyway. In his dreams, he was with them all, and his neck had three matching marks on it, and they were happy.


	12. Alpha Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack runs into a bit of a rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe this, but this fic has over 10,000 hits and 660 kudos right now! O.O I'm totally floored by the positive response I've gotten. You guys are just amazing; thank you so, so much! I'm crazy excited to continue sharing more of this story as well as future works. Much love to all of you for your ongoing support and kind words. This fandom has done so much for my happiness and self esteem, and I'm forever grateful.
> 
> If you'd like to chat on Tumblr, then you can reach me [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I blog about writing, sex, and share lots of FFXV nsfw pics (as well as a few just cute things). Oh, and butts. I like butts.

Prompto insisted they visit the chocobo ranch after leaving Lestallum. “You all promised,” he reminded them, “you owe me baby chocobo time.” So they made their way to Wiz Chocobo Post and spent an hour petting the birds and watching Prompto take selfies with the chicks. “Who's a cute little thing?” he cooed to one of them as he held it and rubbed its belly. It chirruped and fluffed itself in response. “Yes, it's you! You're the cutest!” The Alphas were pretty sure that Prompto was actually the cutest thing there, but no one dared to say it.

After a quick lunch, they took on a local hunt to help keep the coffers full. Prompto was eager to show them he was back and ready for action, so as a group they eliminated a pack of Voretooth without any difficulty. Prompto celebrated by petting more baby chocobos. At one point he just laid down and let them bounce over him in a pile while he laughed and tried to take pictures from the position. Watching him, Noctis felt his stomach clench and flutter. Prompto smelled great, underneath all the chocobo stench. And seeing him happy again, laughing like old times, it lifted Noctis' heart. Who cared about that tattoo everyone had been so careful not to mention? Who cared what Ignis thought it meant? Prompto was one of them, part of their pack, and nothing was going to change that. 'My Omega,' he thought lovingly, then he felt that clench in his gut again.

Noctis sat down abruptly in one of the patio chairs, catching Ignis and Gladio's attention. “Everything all right, Noct?” Ignis asked warily. 

Noctis wrapped his arms around his middle as heat pooled inside him, “Um, not sure.” He said through grit teeth. “I think...” he trailed off, uncertain how to say his next thought. His sense of smell had sharpened, and he could tell his packmates were concerned. Ignis put a hand on his back and one to his forehead. As the adviser leaned in, he got a good whiff of Noctis' scent and pulled back in surprise.

“Noct, is it time already?”

“No, no it shouldn't be. I'm not due for another month.”

Gladio leaned in as well to get a sense for what they were talking about. After smelling the prince, he nodded and said, “We'd better make plans. There's a haven just north of here. Do you think you can make it?”

“Y-yeah. I don't think it'll start for a while yet. I usually get these cramps the day before. I don't know why it's happening now, though.”

“The same reason Prompto almost started his heat and Gladio's rut came early. Pack bonding changes our cycles. Prompto smells different now, doesn't he? I believe your body is responding to that.”

Noctis looked to his adviser, “And what about you?” Now that his sense of smell was enhanced he could tell something was up with Ignis.

Ignis looked surprised for a moment before brushing it off with a simple, “My ruts have always been small and far between. There's no need to concern yourself with me.”

Gladio looked between them both and shook his head, “Unbelievable. When were you going to say something, Iggy?”

Ignis frowned at him and replied, “Only if I deemed it necessary. I had another week at least, but now I'm afraid I can feel it coming on much faster. It seems my body is swayed by scent as much as Noctis'. And between his smell and Prompto's I think I'm starting much sooner. Our Omega certainly smells wonderful, doesn't he?”

Gladio sighed and said, “Can't deny that. But we have to get supplies and make camp. We should assume we'll be out there for half a week, to be safe. I'll let Prompto know it's time to move.” He walked over to the blonde, who was currently feeding a cluster of chicks out of one hand and snapping pictures with the other.

Prompto glanced up to Gladio and grinned at the larger man, “Look how friendly they are! Thanks for stopping by here; this was...” he trailed off when he noticed the grim look on Gladio's face. “What's up? What happened?”

Gladio sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “Noct and Iggy are having some Alpha trouble. We gotta move out and set up camp for a while.”

Prompto's eyes widened, and he whipped his head over to look at the two. “They're going into rut? Right now? Why?”

“Specs says it's because the pack bond changes our cycles. And something about you smelling different.” Gladio mumbled that last part, but Prompto caught it and looked stricken.

“It's my hormones,” Guilt was clear in his voice, “I set them both off. How about you? Do you feel... anything coming on?”

“Nah, I think I'll be all right. I just rutted not too long ago. Can't deny you guys all smell great, though.” He looked at Prompto seriously, “Are you going to be able to handle this? You did great when it was just me, but this is two ruts at once we're talking about here. I can help, but if this is going to be too much, say so right now.”

Prompto stood up and looked Gladio in the eye, “I can do this.” There was a confidence in his voice that he often lacked. “I can take care of my pack.” When Gladio continued to stare him down, Prompto insisted, “I _want_ to do this.” Gladio nodded, and the two walked back to their packmates.

Noctis had to stifle a moan when Prompto came close to him. Astrals, the Omega smelled good. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, already feeling the blood pooling south. Prompto embraced him and Ignis and said, “Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Let's just get to the haven, and then we can deal with it, ok?” He exuded a calming scent for them, doing his best to keep them relaxed.

Ignis brushed his fingers against Prompto's cheek and said, “Focus on Noctis. My ruts are of little trouble; I can handle myself.”

Prompto shook his head, “That's not how this is gonna work, Iggy. You both have needs. Let me take care of them.”

“Let's get moving,” Gladio interjected, eyeing the hungry look on Noctis' face. “The haven isn't far, and if we rent chocobos for the week, I can make runs back here to get supplies if needed. Can you ride?” He directed the question to Noctis, who nodded silently, eyes still on Prompto.

After purchasing supplies from the post and renting a squad of chocobos, they were off. They made the trip with no interruptions, though Noctis was sweating quite a bit by the time Gladio had pitched the tent. Prompto did his best to soothe the prince, sitting in his lap and pressing their foreheads together, murmuring little words of affection. Ignis had taken himself away for the time being, preferring a bit of solitude before the rut truly set in. He promised he would be back before nightfall and wouldn't go far, only to search for some ingredients so he might cook a big meal for them that evening.

Gladio saw to the rest of the camp and made sure water was fully stocked inside the tent and by their seats. From the way Noctis smelled, Gladio assumed they would be in for a long few days. He looked back to Prompto and felt that worry creep up on him again. He could restrain the others if it really came down to it, but he was loathe to imagine the situation that would require him to do so. Everyone knew Alphas in rut could be dangerous, and he just hoped those two could keep their wits about them for Prompto's sake. He remembered his own recent rut and how he'd nearly lost control over himself. Without the presence of his pack, he could have hurt the Omega. He silently promised he'd be there to keep them all in check. They had faced worse, he reminded himself, and together they'd get through this, too.

Ignis returned close to evening with an armful of mushrooms, potatoes, and other nice things he planned to turn into a stew. Walking around had eased his mind, and setting out to cook for them made him nearly forget about the oncoming rut altogether. Smelling the Omega again had set those little alarm bells off in his head, but he pushed it down and blocked it out for as long as he could. His hands moved in practiced strokes, chopping ingredients and dusting spices. Gladio helped him prepare the dish, and soon they would have a large pot of stew to see them through a few nights. The two were chopping and roasting bulette shank when they heard a soft cry from behind them. Both turned to see what was the matter, and were greeted with the sight of Prompto, pants and underwear pulled to his ankles, sitting atop Noctis' cock, riding him with closed eyes and a deep flush to his skin. He had his arms up and back, wrapped around Noctis' neck. Noctis was gripping Prompto's thigh with his right hand, holding his legs open, and pumping the blonde's dick with his left. He kissed and bit on Prompto's shoulders and groaned into the pale skin as he thrust upward into that slim body.

Gladio gaped at them. Already? He tried to deduce if this had been Prompto's desire, or if he should stop them both right then. Then he noticed Ignis tighten his grip on the cutting table and inhale sharply. The normally composed man had a glazed look on his face as he watched the two fuck in one of their camping chairs. His green eyes were dark from dilated pupils, and his breath was coming out in uneven gasps. “Ignis,” Gladio said, putting a hand to his shoulder and giving it a light shake, “Come on, not yet. Get a grip.”

Ignis closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it, then nodded. “I'm all right. Just... finish roasting this meat and let the whole pot stew for an hour. I'll be taking my leave for now.” He walked stiffly to the tent and disappeared inside without another word or glance at the copulating couple.

Meanwhile, Noctis and Prompto were rolling their hips together with increased passion. Prompto was crying out with every motion, control abandoned in the heat of the action. His cries echoed across the campground and sent a shiver down Gladio's spine. He could smell the two of them, and the musky sweetness of it all clouded his mind. But he shook it off and returned his attention to the cooking, knowing that they would need this food for the coming days. He worried distantly about Ignis, but knew the man was capable enough to handle himself, at least for now. As he finished the roasting and added the meat and remaining ingredients to the pot, the sounds from behind him reached a fever pitch. He could hear Noctis' panting moans, Prompto's high keens and cries, and the wet sound of their bodies moving against each other. He reached down and palmed himself through his pants as he listened to the unmistakable shouts of orgasmic release that came from his packmates. Keeping everyone under control might be a little harder than he had initially thought, he realized as he stroked his throbbing cock through the fabric.

Noctis and Prompto were much quieter after that, both spent from the activity. They sat comfortably together, Prompto's face nuzzled into Noctis' neck, and Noctis holding him tightly. Gladio didn't say anything to them, but when the stew was ready he offered them both a bowl. Prompto blushed when he walked over to them, looked like he wanted to say something, but then just mumbled a thank you as he accepted the food. Noctis yawned and seemed unperturbed by it all. They ate in silence until Prompto said in a small voice, “Is Ignis ok?”

“I'll check on him in a minute. What about you two? You gonna keep your cool?”

“I just needed something to take the edge off,” Noctis said, placing a kiss on the back of Prompto's neck. “Luckily I had just the thing sitting in my lap.”

“N-Noct!” Prompto blushed heavily at that and gave a little whine.

Gladio arched an eyebrow at them, not sure what to make of the situation. The smell of rut was rolling off of Noctis at this point, and the Omega was clearly not unaffected. He settled on saying in a warning tone, “As long as you don't do anything Prompto doesn't want.”

Prompto immediately jumped in with, “I wanted it! Don't be mad at Noct; I wanted to help him!”

“You did a great job,” Noctis purred into Prompto's skin, “Why don't you help me out a little more?” He gave a roll of his hips, and Prompto's empty soup bowl clattered to the ground as the Omega squeaked and jumped a little.

Gladio shook his head and grabbed the dishes from them both as they started a new round. This time, Noctis pushed Prompto forward so the blonde was leaning over the edge of the chair. Prompto gripped onto the chair arms and rolled his hips backward as best as he could. As Gladio dished out a bowl of stew to bring to Ignis, he heard Noctis say in a husky, low voice, “You like that, don't you? You like riding my knot.”

“F-fuck!” was all Prompto seemed capable of replying.

Again, Gladio felt his cock twitch, and he wanted nothing more than to join his packmates, but he had other duties to attend to. He needed see how well Ignis was holding up before he could continue with them. He opened the tent and stepped in, instantly hit by a wall of smells. Arousal, sweat, and cum filled the air inside, and he saw Ignis sitting in one corner, pants off, stroking himself quickly. His free hand was fisted in the sheets beneath him, and his head tilted back as he moaned and shuddered. Gladio watched, almost slack-jawed, as the usually elegant man jerked and cried out, coming over his fist for what looked like must have been the third or fourth time. Cum was pooled in his lap and soaked into the front of his shirt, something Gladio was sure a normal-minded Ignis would find detestable. But this Ignis merely panted and met Gladio's eyes with a gleam in his own. 

Gladio's mind groped for words. “I brought you some dinner,” he finally managed to get out.

“Not hungry for that,” Ignis panted his reply. Outside, there came a cry that was unmistakably Prompto. Ignis perked up at the sound, looking for all the world like he was about to go out there and stake a claim on the Omega.

Not wanting a fight to break out, Gladio placed the bowl on the ground and said, “Prompto's got his hands full right now. Why don't I help you out?”

Ignis was hazy, but nodded in agreement. He tried to fight off the pull of his rut, but it was stronger than he had ever felt before. Normally, his ruts were short and easily contained, but this one felt like his whole body was on fire. He wanted nothing more than to grab the Omega from outside and bury himself in that small body. 'Prompto,' he reminded himself, 'you're thinking of Prompto.'

Gladio approached a bit cautiously, not sure what to expect from Ignis. He pushed out his scent, keeping it calm and even, knowing he couldn't do what Prompto could, but hoping the reminder that his packmate was here would be enough to soothe Ignis. The brunette seemed to appreciate it, and Gladio knelt next to him to press their lips together. He felt one hand go to the back of his head and the other grip his arm. They explored their mouths and tastes for a minute before Gladio began placing kisses on Ignis' sweaty skin, across his neck and down his chest as he unbuttoned the shirt. The other Alpha twitched and gasped under the caresses, sensitive to every touch. Gladio growled in appreciation, his own cock straining against his pants.

Gladio pulled Ignis' shirt all the way off and set it aside. He looked down at his packmate and took a moment to enjoy the sight. Ignis was sticky with sweat and cum, but his dick still stood hard despite the attention with which it had been lavished. Gladio had never found other Alphas particularly attractive, but he was thoroughly aroused looking at Ignis, who was gazing back at him with an almost feral gleam in his eyes. Ignis smelled of spice and fire, and the musk of rut clung heavily to him, but most of all he smelled of the pack, and Gladio wanted him.

Gladio leaned back in to renew their kissing, and this time when tongues met, they did battle against sharpened canines, and when Ignis clutched Gladio's arms, the larger man felt claws dig into his flesh. Gladio wrapped a hand around Ignis' dripping cock and began to pump up and down slowly. Ignis moaned into his mouth and dug claws in with greater vigor. Gladio knew he had drawn some blood, but couldn't be bothered to care. In this moment, all that existed was their heat and lust and the power that came with being an Alpha.

Gladio broke their kiss – it was hardly a kiss at all at that point, more like a battle for dominance – and wrapped his lips around Ignis' cock instead. Ignis gasped and bucked into his mouth, and Gladio moved his hands to hold the man's hips in place. Ignis pushed against him anyway, and it took a great deal more of Gladio's strength to keep the brunette still than he expected. He tried to keep his focus, make sure that his teeth never grazed Ignis' skin, but the man certainly made it difficult. All of Gladio's Alpha hormones were on edge in reaction to Ignis' presence, and it was hard to think about the other man's pleasure when his own cock pushed so hard against his pants, demanding he take claim and dominate. How the hell did Prompto handle them all? Gladio pulled away from Ignis' dick and took a steadying breath. This was about taking care of his packmate, about making sure Ignis was satisfied until Prompto could tend to him. Now was not the time to get all Alpha about things.

Gladio, focus renewed, pressed his lips back to Ignis and took a long suck down his shaft. Ignis moaned aloud and gripped the back of Gladio's head in both hands. Gladio worked his head up and down the length of Ignis' cock, using his tongue against its underside in a way he knew felt great. He could taste the precum that dribbled from the other man and found himself enjoying it. Ignis squirmed and pushed against Gladio's grip, but the larger man held fast, bobbing his head up and down in a quick rhythm.

They heard a pitched cry from outside, and both Alphas felt the effect of the Omega's orgasm call. A shiver shot up Gladio's spine, and Ignis could hold out no longer. Hearing their packmate's pleasure sent him over, and he came down Gladio's throat. The cum was thick and pungent, but Gladio swallowed, happy to fulfill his partner. Ignis collapsed back onto his forearms, panting, eyes closed. Gladio sat back and observed his work with a deep sense of gratification. Ignis seemed sated for now, and Gladio would stay with him until Prompto was ready to take over. 

Ignis opened his eyes, looking a bit more himself, despite the flushed and sweaty face. “Thank you, Gladio,” he said between breaths.

“Any time.”

“I think I'll take that soup now, if you don't mind.”

Gladio chuckled and passed him the food. If it was cold, Ignis didn't complain. He ate hungrily and with less grace than his usual manner. Gladio said nothing, but stayed at his side. Another wave of the rut would hit the man at some point, and he needed to be fed and rested to get through it with as clear a mind as possible. Gladio considered the scratches on his arms and hoped Ignis would show more care with Prompto when the time came. Ignis set the bowl and spoon aside after finishing and leaned against Gladio, eyes sliding shut again. Gladio wrapped an arm around the other Alpha and crooned quietly, hoping it would help him rest.

Outside, Noctis and Prompto were starting a third round, both men lost in the throes of ecstasy. It would be another hour before they separated and walked into the tent to find Ignis and Gladio dozing together. Prompto would smile at them and silently thank Gladio for helping him out. Noctis would curl up between the two and pull Prompto in with him, and the four would sleep for another hour before the next round of pleasure began.


	13. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto handles two ruts at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys continue to blow me away with all your responses to this fic! I couldn't believe it, but "Instincts" is actually on the front page of FFXV fic results when organized by kudos or hits! Like, my brain is melting over here. I would cry ugly tears for how happy you guys make me. I just hope you all continue to enjoy the work I do, and I really can't wait for the day when I post the second fic I've been working on. X3 Just let me know if there's any way I can show my appreciation for your support. I might try to do a hangout or a livestream at some point to get a chance to chat with you awesome people and maybe talk about the writing process and other fun things. ^w^
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me on Tumblr and see all the butts and FFXV porn I reblog, then check me out [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

Prompto awoke to fingers and lips on his skin. He gave a little gasp when he felt the wet heat of a mouth seal around his cock. He opened his eyes and saw both rutting Alphas awake and tending to him. He was laying halfway upright in Noctis' lap, could feel the prince's dick pressing insistently against his back, while Noctis groped and kissed him. Ignis was between his legs, sucking him to full hardness and lightly running sharp fingers over his thighs. Gladio snored quietly next to them. Prompto wasn't sure if he should wake the other man up or not. This felt great, and the Alphas weren't fighting, so he didn't think it was necessary to disturb Gladio just yet. Still, he thought, perhaps it was better to be safe than sorry. It would be nice if the four of them were together as a pack, anyway, and Prompto didn't think Gladio would begrudge him the lost sleep.

However, before he could say anything or reach over to shake Gladio awake, the two Alphas flipped him onto his knees, and his mouth was full of Noctis' cock. Noctis groaned and grabbed the back of Prompto's head, rocking his hips up to hit the inside of the blonde's throat. Prompto coughed around the member, unprepared for the sudden intrusion. He felt the push of what could only be Ignis' cock at his hole, and knew he had to calm the Alphas down. With a quick movement he pulled away from them both, and said, “Wait.” Neither one seemed to like that order very much, and they reached for him again. Prompto just shook his head resolutely, pushed his scent out, and repeated himself the best way he could, “ _Wait_.”

The two stilled then, and Ignis blinked, the gleam going out of his eyes. “Goodness, what were we doing? Are you all right, Prompto?” Noctis looked around like he wasn't sure where he was.

“I'm ok. I'm good. You guys were just losing it a little, that's all.”

“'That's all'?” Noctis echoed. “Did we...? We didn't hurt you, right?” Prompto had never heard that kind of fear in his best friend's voice before. He wanted to reach out and soothe Noctis, but thought better of it and grabbed Gladio's shoulder instead, giving it a shake.

“No, you didn't.” He saw the look on Noctis' face and repeated himself, “ _You didn't_. I was a little surprised, though. It was some way to wake up. C'mon, big guy, up and at 'em!” 

Gladio's eyes popped open, and he scanned the room quickly. He noted the distance between the Alphas and the Omega and asked, “What happened? You ok, Prompto?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm good.” Prompto was getting a little tired of repeating himself, “Just want to make sure we're all up for this. These guys are pretty eager.”

“You didn't hurt him, did you?” There was a growl underlining Gladio's voice.

“I fear we may have overstepped some boundaries,” Ignis said softly.

“What? No! Guys, chill! I'm ok. No boundaries stepped. I'm here to help you, remember?”

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Noctis said, “You should head back to the Chocobo Post until this passes.”

“That's stupid. I'm not doing that.”

“I have to agree with Noct. My ruts are normally very mild, but this one is quite powerful. I don't trust myself to keep you safe.”

“Do you trust me to keep you calm?” Prompto retorted. “That's what Omegas do, remember? That's what I did just now.” It was true; a good Omega could not only bring out an inner Alpha to satisfy it, but also shut it down if needed, and Prompto was confident he could keep his packmates under control. The smell and taste of their rut was enthralling, but he wouldn't let it take over them all. 'I'm a good Omega,' he told himself, 'No, I'm a _great_ Omega. I've got this.'

_Show them what you can do._

Prompto reached both arms out to Ignis and wrapped them around his neck. The Omega nuzzled his jawline and placed a small kiss there. “Trust me. Let me make you feel good. _Please, Alpha_.”

The change in Ignis was immediate. A growl rumbled from deep in his chest, and he claimed Prompto's lips in a heated kiss. Noctis and Gladio felt the pull as well, and both moved closer as if magnetically drawn to their Omega. They began to kiss his exposed skin, across shoulders and back. Prompto clung to Ignis like a lifeline, letting the smells and sensations take him over for a moment. He could feel the slick trickling down his legs as his pack surrounded him with their attention.

Pulling back, he said with a pant, “You were going to fuck me, right, Ignis?” He turned around to face Noctis and Gladio, then laid his front down and stuck his ass in the air, presenting himself to the Alpha. He looked back toward Ignis, feeling the rush of exhilaration at giving himself over completely to the man. The Omega's pose pushed all remaining thoughts from Ignis' mind, and he stood, aligned himself with the slick hole, and entered with no hesitation. They both cried out from the sudden pleasure, and Ignis dug his claws into Prompto's hips and struck up a fast pace.

As the two started, Gladio and Noctis watched in horny awe. All Noctis could think was how badly he wanted the Omega to present to him like that, to give up all control and let the Alpha claim him. He felt a hand touch his right thigh and he glanced over at Gladio. He realized the man's intention and nodded gratefully. Gladio took firm hold of Noctis' cock and began to stroke it. Noctis moaned and rolled his hips up, moving in a rhythm to match the two pounding away next to him.

Prompto gripped the sheets beneath him as Ignis fucked him into the ground. His body rocked with every thrust, and he was unable to contain his cries of pleasure. He felt Ignis' knot pressing at his rim, and he pushed back, wanting to take it in. It slid into him, and Prompto nearly screamed at how good it felt. The angle was just right, and letting Ignis take him this way, with all abandon, ignited a passion in his gut that he hadn't expected.

_Be his Omega._

“Ye-es,” Prompto moaned out loud, unable to contain himself. Even the prick of the claws on his hips sent pleasure through him, because he knew there would be a mark left afterward, something to show Ignis had been there, had claimed his body.

Ignis had never had an Omega present to him before, and the experience was ecstasy. To dominate that small body was everything his rut demanded of him, and as he plowed his hips downward and felt his knot tie the two together, he wanted nothing more than to mark the soft Omega skin. He dug in harder with his claws, knowing Prompto's neck was off-limits. 

Gladio began to work his own cock in time with Noctis'. Seeing Prompto and Ignis rutting frantically in front of them was too much to handle. The Omega kept screaming and moaning incoherently, and every sound was like kindling to his arousal. Noctis was lost to it as well, thrusting his hips and groaning, fucking Gladio's fist without thought. Gladio had pulled away once to spit on his hand, and Noctis had outright growled at him over the loss of contact. Gladio made a distant mental note that they would have to pick up some lube for these occasions. Prompto couldn't be everywhere at once, after all.

Ignis was the first to come, spilling a heavy load into Prompto's body. Feeling the heat fill him set Prompto off as well, and he orgasmed without ever touching his own dick, a thick rope of cum hitting his stomach and the ground underneath. The tent reeked of their pleasure, and that was enough for Noctis and Gladio to reach their own climaxes. The pack was left panting and sweaty, and Prompto could feel his legs trembling from the exertion. Luckily, Ignis cued into that, and he wrapped his arms around Prompto's midsection, pulling the blonde to him. Ignis sat down while supporting the Omega's weight and guiding him along. Prompto collapsed back against that warm Alpha body and just breathed in the pack's scent. 

Noctis crawled over to the two and began kissing Prompto's chest and face. Prompto smiled and hummed softly to his pack leader, letting him know he was comfortable without words. Satisfied, Noctis pressed a kiss to Ignis as well, then curled up at their side. Gladio stretched and grabbed them all some water, taking the time to wipe down the cum from their bodies. Prompto gave him a grateful smile and kissed his hand when it passed by. This was good, Prompto thought to himself, this was how things were supposed to be. He had done a good job as their Omega, and he would make sure the pack rode out this double rut in the best way possible. He could still feel the warmth and weight of Ignis inside him, and it fulfilled him to know he had done this for his packmate. They all dozed a little while in a pile together, Ignis leaning his back against the tent while Prompto rested in his lap, and Noctis and Gladio sat to either side, arms around the others. 

~

The next few days went much the same way. The Alphas in rut took turns fucking Prompto, and sometimes the Omega would suck the other one off while he was being knotted. Once, a bit of growling broke out between Noctis and Ignis when they couldn't agree on whose turn it was with the Omega, but Gladio intervened and Prompto calmed them both with his scent. They settled on fucking Prompto's mouth at the same time, and the blonde happily obliged them. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took a hard face-fucking from them both, ending with him covered in their cum. He licked up as much of it as he could, but it dripped down his face and chest in thick rivulets. He looked up at them, on his knees, covered with their seed and scent, and purred out a 'thank you' that just made them hard and aching for him again. They grabbed him and fucked him one at a time after that, and after a few rounds of passing the Omega between them, they both feel asleep for a while. Their ruts were lingering, however, stretching toward nearly a week, and supplies were getting low. 

“If I swing back by the Chocobo Post to grab some water and food, will you be all right?” Gladio asked Prompto after one session.

“I can handle them.” Prompto said, running fingers through Noctis' hair “I think they're starting to come back down from it, anyway.”

Noctis, who was laying with his head in Prompto's lap and on the verge of sleep, mumbled, “I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll come like you're in heat.”

Prompto, who had never expected his best friend to have quite so dirty a mouth while in rut, had become accustomed to such lines, and he just patted Noctis' head gently and said, “That's good. You do that.”

“I'll take a chocobo and try to be back before they wake up. If things get to be too much-”

“They won't. I'll be fine. Go ahead.”

Gladio still had misgivings, but he pulled on his pants and jacket and left the tent. Prompto, sandwiched between the two slumbering Alphas, dozed off as well.

He awoke groggily to a mouth on his neck and a hand on his cock. Ignis wasn't quite sucking on Prompto's scent gland, but he was dangerously close, and Prompto pulled his head away to avoid any trouble. He kissed Ignis instead and rolled his hips up into the man's fist. The movements and sounds brought Noctis back, and the prince eagerly joined in by sucking on the head of Prompto's dick. They stayed like that for a minute, Prompto moaning and grabbing at the two Alphas in pleasure. Then Noctis pulled away from Prompto's dick and fixed the Omega with a stare.

“I want to fuck you.” There was a purple gleam in his eyes.

“It's... Iggy's turn.” Prompto panted.

“My turn.” Ignis confirmed, biting down softly on Prompto's shoulder and slipping one finger into the Omega's wet hole. Prompto mewled at that and pushed back against the intruding digit.

Noctis observed this and said, “You like getting fucked so much, why don't you take us both?”

“B-both?” Prompto shivered as Ignis added a second finger and began to scissor them.

Ignis murmured into his ear, “I don't know how you stay so tight after everything we've done to you.”

Noctis ran his hands over Prompto's body and bit down on the skin above his collarbone. “We should see what it takes to loosen him up.”

Prompto's heart pounded in his chest. The Alphas were getting worked up again, playing off each other, but he had to admit, the idea of trying to take them both in at once turned him on. The fingers in his ass, rubbing his prostate, didn't help him think clearly, either. 

“I'll-I'll do it.” He gasped out. “Fuck me. Both of you.”

The Alphas shared a predatory grin, and Noctis leaned in and whispered, “You're gonna love this.”

Ignis pulled his hands away from Prompto, who whined a little at losing the pleasure source. But they shushed him with kisses and other touches on his body. Ignis laid down on his back and pulled Prompto to him. The blonde mounted his cock and rocked his hips a few times, loosening himself up and enjoying the feeling of being filled once more. Then with a tug from the brunette, Prompto was laying against his body, could feel their hearts beating together, and heard Noctis approach him from behind. Prompto's pulse picked up, and he whined softly in anticipation. Noctis ran hands over Prompto's backside and crooned to help the Omega relax. Ignis rubbed circles on Prompto's back and let out his own calming purr. Prompto felt his mind blank out and moaned a little. Slick was dripping down his legs and pooling around the base of Ignis' cock. Prompto held tight to the body beneath him as Noctis knelt down behind him and pressed a finger to his already stuffed hole. It slipped in smoothly, and Prompto arched his back at the feeling.

“See? You're already begging for more.” Noctis pushed in a second finger and began to move them in and out. Ignis groaned, feeling the pressure and friction of the digits on his dick. Prompto began to move against the fingers as well, fucking himself on Noctis' hand and Ignis' cock.

Then the fingers were gone, and Noctis was positioning himself to double fuck Prompto's ass. Prompto twitched and shook as he felt the head of Noctis' cock press insistently against his hole. It was a lot bigger than only two fingers, but Prompto could feel himself stretching to accommodate the new presence. He keened loudly as Noctis entered him, and his cry was accompanied by the Alphas' as well. His whole body shook as he felt the pressure and weight of two Alpha cocks inside him. He was panting open-mouthed, and as they began to grind and thrust, his eyes rolled up and he let out the most lascivious moan of his life. The Alphas could only grunt and groan as they savored the feeling of rubbing against each other while inside him, and the three of them were a wordless pile of pleasure as they sped up their movements.

Gladio walked into the tent at that moment, carrying the supplies with him. He nearly dropped everything as he was greeted with the sight of the two Alphas fucking their Omega together. He almost ran over and dragged Noctis off of Prompto, but then he heard the Omega cry out their names like nothing else in the world existed. So he watched in fascination as the cocks slid in and out of Prompto's ass, unable to push in all the way, but still managing most of the shafts. He watched Prompto's back arch and then relax as the blonde pressed his chest to Ignis, watched Noctis reach up and grab Prompto by the shoulders and leverage his body into every thrust. Ignis had a grip on Prompto's thighs and was grinding his hips up against the blonde's as he shifted Prompto's weight back and forth on his cock. They moved in unison, the way only a pack could, and Gladio was mesmerized. He put down the supplies he'd been carrying and walked to them. The group looked to him, and Prompto whispered his name in a hoarse voice.

Gladio kicked his shoes and pants off, then knelt beside Ignis. Prompto took the cue and propped himself up enough to wrap his lips around Gladio's already hard dick. “Fuck, Prom,” Noctis groaned as he resumed his pace, “You're so perfect.” The other Alphas murmured their assent to this statement. They continued for what felt like ages of pleasure, but was really only a few minutes. The friction of Ignis' stomach against his cock and the pressure of the dicks in his ass sent Prompto over, and he came messily just as he tasted Gladio's cum shooting down his throat. The two rutting Alphas lasted a bit longer, but the smells of the others' orgasms were enough to bring them to theirs. Prompto felt a few more hard thrusts into him, then a load like he'd never experienced before filled him up as the Alphas shouted in rapture. Cum filled him in thick spurts, and with no knot to seal him shut, it shot out between their dicks and down his legs. This orgasm was their biggest yet, and they rode it out until there was nothing else left with which to fill Prompto. When they both pulled out, Prompto collapsed on Ignis' chest, and felt the rush of cum leave him. They were a mess of sweat, slick, and cum, but sated nonetheless. 

“Fuck.” Prompto finally said, voicing what they all were thinking.

“How do you feel?” Gladio asked, “Do you need a potion or anything?”

Prompto shook his head weakly and said, “No. No, I'm good. I'm _great_. Just. Fuck.”

“Indeed.” Ignis said, still catching his breath.

“So... was that a good idea, or what?” Noctis was leaning back on his arms and steadying his breathing with some effort.

“You were right about one thing,” Prompto said, turning slightly to look at the prince.

“Hm?”

“I just came like I was in heat.”

He chuckled at that, and they all arranged themselves comfortably on the bedrolls after Gladio fetched them some towels and water. “Can we stay a night at a hotel after this?” Prompto asked sleepily, “I'd love to get a real bath.”

“Anything you want,” Noctis murmured, pressing into his side. “Love you, Prom.”

Prompto blinked and blushed deeply, but whispered back, “Love you, too, Noct.”


	14. Ready To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack addresses a few important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story broke 50,000 words! I certainly never intended to write this much, but now I can happily say I've written a smutty, smutty novel. Pretty proud of myself, actually. ^.^ Things are coming to a head now, and finally the pack is dealing with some unspoken problems. Hope you guys like the chapter!
> 
> Note to everyone who hasn't played through Chapter 13 of the game: We're edging into spoiler territory here, so proceed with caution. I've altered the canon so it doesn't perfectly follow the story, but there's enough spoiler material here that I want to put a warning.
> 
> Oh yeah, and there's that whole [Tumblr thing](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) that you can follow me on. Feel free to message me or send me asks; I quite look forward to those!

Things were good, for a while. They traveled like old times, combing the Lucian countryside for royal tombs. Their days were filled with banter, battle, and good food, and their nights usually comprised of love making and a cuddle pile. Prompto had never felt so close to other people in his entire life. He dreamed of them regularly, living together as a mated pack, and as sweet as those dreams were, he kept them to himself. None of the Alphas pressed the mating matter with him, and for a month they were content with their lifestyle. Things took a turn when Gladio pulled Prompto aside at camp one late afternoon.

“Hey, Prompto, I've been meaning to give this to you,” he said, looking a little uncomfortable. “If you don't want it, that's fine. I just thought, well...”

“No, I love gifts! What is it?”

Gladio produced a palm-sized jar of something and handed it to Prompto. “I picked it up back when we stayed in Lestallum. I've been trying to find a good time to give it to you, but I guess now's as good as ever.”

Prompto turned the jar over in his hands. His first thought was some sort of lotion, but then he saw the label. “Tattoo Removal Cream” it read. Prompto's face went red and he ducked his head. “I...” He didn't know what to say.

“You don't have to use it if you don't want to,” Gladio said, “It won't just magically make it go away, but if you do try it, over time it'll help it fade.”

Prompto's mind swirled. They hadn't addressed this issue in weeks, and he hadn't been prepared to deal with it again. His eyes stung. He didn't want to cry, but this was too much. His hand holding the jar shook.

“Prompto...” Gladio saw the Omega's reaction and reached out to him. Prompto fell into his arms and against his chest with no resistance. He started to cry.

“Thank you, Gladio,” he gasped through tears, “This was really, really thoughtful. But... I don't think it'll work.”

“...Because that's not a normal tattoo.” Gladio said grimly.

Prompto wished he could disappear into Gladio's arms forever and run away from this all. The others had noticed the commotion, though, and walked over to them.

“Prom?” Noctis touched his shoulder tentatively. 

“What happened?” Ignis asked the other Alpha.

Gladio looked a little guilty, but before answering, Prompto pulled back from him enough to pass the jar to Noctis. Noctis studied it and said in a soft voice, “Will something like this work?”

“I wish it were that easy,” Prompto mumbled between sobs, face still buried in Gladio's chest. He knew he was making a mess of the man's skin with his tears, but Gladio didn't seem to mind, just held him closely and firmly. Prompto was grateful for that strong presence. He and Gladio had whispered promises of love a few times since they left Lestallum, but actually feeling him there, caring and sturdy, meant more to Prompto than those words.

“The Empire leaves a lasting mark, so to speak.” Ignis' voice was dark as he looked at the jar.

Prompto tensed and stilled his cries at that, “So you do know. About this _thing_. What it means. You've known this whole time.”

Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses, “Not the whole story, of course, but I've seen the mark before. On MT units.”

A beat of silence followed this, but Noctis burst through it with, “You don't have to talk about this, Prompto. We trust you. If it hurts too much, just don't. You're one of us, no matter what that stupid tattoo means. So don't worry about it.”

_Don't._

Is that what Noctis had meant? All this time, and he really just meant they didn't want Prompto to trouble himself? Prompto almost laughed at the irony, but felt too sick to manage anything other than a few more tears.

“Can we sit down?” Prompto asked, “I'm ready to talk to you guys. I want to tell you my story.”

~

Niflheim was known for its advanced technology and its commitment to military might. Their Magitek infantry were some of the best soldiers in Eos, and each one came stamped with a barcode on the wrist. Ignis had seen them before on units they'd fought in the field. What he didn't know was that the Empire had another program in place. Prompto could only tell them what he knew, which was precious little, but the Nifs also started a breeding program to help fill out their combat ranks. At first, it was meant as a way to cherry pick the best Alphas and Betas from the litter and use them as soldiers, but Niflheim didn't believe in waste, so they expanded the program to include Omegas, used not for war, but pleasure. 

Omegas in Niflheim society were treated as little more than property, and these specially-bred Omegas were nothing short of slaves for the political officials to which they were given. The goal was to create the most sexually viable Omegas possible, Omegas that could be bred and mated as much as the Nifs pleased, and it was from that program that Prompto originated. 

“I don't know who I was supposed to go to,” he admitted to them, “Someone smuggled me out when I was too little to remember, but she left me a note and a video file telling me to always hide this thing.” He had taken the bracelet off before talking with them and motioned to the tattoo then. “I think... I think the person who did it was my mother.” He looked away then, trying to compose himself, “I don't know what happened to her.” His pack was listening in grim silence to the tale, and none of them knew quite what to say or how to comfort Prompto. But he plowed on anyway, determined to give them the whole truth.

Prompto was taken from Niflheim and into Lucis as a refugee. His mother, or whoever had plucked him from the Empire's grasp, kept him until he was a toddler, but then disappeared. Prompto thought she had gotten sick, maybe it was something Niflheim did to her, but other than her note and video message, Prompto had no evidence or solid memories of her. He was left to bounce from foster home to foster home until he was given a small apartment and monthly stipend from the government to keep himself afloat. The whole time, he kept his barcode hidden and rarely talked to anyone.

“That why I've never been in a pack,” Prompto's voice had grown thick talking about his formative years, “I was never around anyone growing up. I started to worry that maybe... maybe I couldn't even pack bond. Maybe whatever experiments the Nifs did to me messed me up. Maybe other people could smell it on me. I was a freak.” His throat closed up, and the tears he had been holding back began to fall, “But then I bonded with you guys. A-and you accepted me like I was one of you. I've never been so h-happy in my whole life.” He broke down sobbing then, wrapping arms around himself while his shoulders shook.

“Prom...” Noctis stood from his chair around the campfire and went to the Omega. He knelt down in front of him and said, “You _are_ one of us. Your past doesn't matter. We love you for who you are.”

“Yes,” Ignis chimed in, “We've never thought of you as anything other than our dear packmate.”

“But still,” Prompto said, wiping his face and getting his breathing under control, “I can't change where I came from. What I am. The Nifs-”

“Since when does any of that matter?” Noctis interrupted him. Prompto glanced up to his face with a surprised look. “You never once treated me as a prince.”

Gladio smirked, “He's got you there.”

“Never so much as a 'Highness'.” Ignis added.

Prompto looked between all of them, the surprise clear on his face. “All this time... I've been worried all this time that you'd hate me and reject me. That... that our bond would break if I told you any of this. But you're really ok with it? I mean, I was supposed to be some kind of-of sex slave, but you're treating me like I'm an equal. Like... I'm a Lucian.”

Noctis leaned his forehead against Prompto's, “Don't think of yourself that way. To us, you are Lucian.”

“I think if anyone has a say in who's Lucian, it'd be the prince, himself,” Gladio commented.

“That's right,” Noctis said, “No one can tell me any different, not even you. We've all got your back, crown citizen.”

Prompto, overwhelmed, grabbed Noctis and kissed him. A few remaining tears leaked down his cheeks. Noctis kissed back, running his hands over Prompto soothingly. They separated, and Prompto whispered, “Thank you. I... never thought any of this would be possible. The three of you are the most important thing in the world to me. I wish... I wish I could mate you all.” He gasped at the end of those words and covered his mouth, looking mortified.

A stillness settled over the camp, as the Alphas took in the confession. Prompto's instinct was to run from this as well, but he had said it aloud, and there was no taking it back. If the truth about his past hadn't broken them apart, then maybe this could be weathered, too. He waited to hear their reactions.

“Is that... even possible?” Gladio broke the silence. He sounded genuinely curious.

“I have heard stories of Omegas who've taken multiple mates, but it's certainly a rarity,” Ignis informed them, “Most Omegas are incapable of sustaining that kind of relationship; their bodies reject the second or third mating mark. And... the ones who do keep their marks struggle with maintaining their pack bond. There was a study done a few years ago; I wish now that I had paid greater attention to it.”

“I'm different, though,” Prompto said in a soft voice, “I was bred for sexual traits. That's probably why I want you all so much. I've... wanted you for a long time, to be honest. I just could never bring myself to admit it to you. I thought... I thought if I took a mate, it would mess us up. I didn't want to ruin everything we've built.”

Noctis hugged him and said, “We talked about it, too. When you were recovering in Lestallum. We'd be ok with you only choosing one of us. We won't fight over it. We want this to work as much as you do.”

“But I don't want to choose just one of you!” Prompto burst out, “It would kill me to leave out the others! You guys... you're my pack, my heart. I can't choose only one!” He took a breath, “But I can't ask you to share me, either. I know Alphas are possessive; I get it. Trying to share could break us apart, too. That's why I thought that maybe if I didn't choose anyone, maybe we could still be happy.”

“We could never be happy if you're suffering, Prompto,” Ignis said gently, “We don't want you to have to take that medication your whole life, and you shouldn't have to neglect your needs on our behalf.”

“This pack might be strange,” Gladio added, “but we're strong. We can handle whatever comes at us. So what do you really want, Prompto? You'd better be honest with us.”

Prompto looked between them all and took a deep breath before saying, “All of you. I want to be your Omega, in every way I can be. But-”

“No 'but's. If that's what you want, then that's enough. You don't have to make excuses.”

“We'll have to discuss this matter further,” Ignis said, standing, “But for now I think it's time we got something in our stomachs, don't you think? It's been a long day.”

The others nodded, and everyone helped Ignis prepare dinner this time. They spoke little, but it was a companionable silence, and by the time they sat down to eat, Prompto found himself smiling some and daring to think that it could be possible, if the Alphas wanted to try, he might be able to have them all.

~

Sex that night was slow, passionate, and tender. Prompto made love to each of them, whispering words of affection back and forth, and promising himself to them all. They took their time, savoring each stroke and tingle of pleasure as the Omega took them into his body. At one point, Prompto felt a mating cry bubble up inside him, and this time he let it slip out, let the Alphas relish the sound of it, and let himself get lost in the sensation. The other three men called back to him, covering him with kisses and gentle bites. Prompto came from the stimulation, even without a hand on his cock. When at last the pack finished, they curled up together and drifted to sleep in a pile.

All but Prompto. Sleep wouldn't come, even though his body was thoroughly sated. He thought back to their conversation as he lay with them, soaking up their warmth and scents. He had told them everything, even his secret desire, and they had accepted him. He was proud of himself – he had been honest with his pack. However, digging up those old memories had been painful, and he was unable to think of much else other than _her_. He could picture her face as it looked in the video he had played repeatedly throughout his childhood. He could even hear the tenor of her voice as she explained his history to the camera. At last, he couldn't take it anymore, and he got up from his spot in the middle of them all and went digging for his camera bag. Inside, carefully tucked away in a zippered pouch, was an old memory card. He slotted it into his camera and hit play.

The screen was small, and the quality grainy, but there she was, just as Prompto remembered her. Long, wavy blond hair, a smattering of freckles, and bright blue eyes – Prompto just knew in his gut that he was looking at his mother's face. The video started with her adjusting the camera and then stepping back to address it. Her clothes were simple: a tank top and slacks, but Prompto thought she was beautiful and loved her for it. She took a deep breath and then spoke in a clear, soft voice.

“Prompto, this message is for you. I-I won't always be around to tell you these things, so I'm leaving this to let you know what you need to survive. There might be times in your life when you feel out of place because of this, and I'm sorry-” she broke away here and covered her mouth as she choked back tears, “Prompto, I'm so sorry. I can't stay. I can't take care of you or see you grow up into the beautiful Omega I know that you'll be. I can't be there for you when you struggle or succeed, and I won't be able to hold you when you cry. I'm so sorry, but I can't go on any longer. The things they've done...” The video cut here and then came back on her looking more composed.

“Prompto, you're going to have trouble in your life because of this, but it's something you need to know. You're not from Lucis. You were born in Niflheim, in one of their breeding facilities. They-they wanted to make you into a slave for an awful man, and I just couldn't let them. I couldn't-!” She cut herself off with a deep breath and went on, “Niflheim has many military programs in place, but they keep their breeding a secret. First it was for warriors, Alphas and Betas, but they started selecting Omegas, too, for... other purposes. Lucians will treat you equally, no matter what your dynamic, but in Niflheim... in Niflheim we're like property to them.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. There was a flash of a bracelet on her wrist.

“Never let anyone know where you come from. They'll think you're a war refugee, but tell them you're from Galahd, if anyone ever asks. And, most importantly, never, ever let anyone see this.” She raised her right hand and removed the bracelet from it, revealing a barcode tattooed on her wrist. “Always keep it hidden. Always. Promise me, please, that you'll never let a soul know it's there. Please, Prompto, you won't understand how important it is, but don't show anyone this video, and don't ever let them see your tattoo.” A desperation tinged her voice that couldn't be ignored, and Prompto felt a twist of guilt in his gut over breaking his years-old promise. He used to watch this video over and over again when he needed the comfort and whisper, “I promise, mama,” to her at that part. This time, he said nothing.

She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lower lip as she looked down, then back to the camera. “I love you, Prompto. Even if I can't be there to hold you and watch you grow up, please know that I love you always. I'll-I'll be gone after this, and you'll wonder where I am, but I can't change what's happened, what they've done...” Her hand went to her neck at this point, touching a bruised and irritated looking mating mark. “I would move the world for you, if I could, but giving you a chance at a better life in Lucis... this is all I can do. I hope...” she choked up again here, but soldiered on, “I hope you make lots of friends and form a pack of your own. I hope you can find happiness and a good mate and one day maybe even your own family. Hold on, my little one, because no matter how hard things get, there will always be better days. And if you're ever sad or lonely, I'm here for you. I love you more than anything in this world. I-” She broke off here, stifling a sob.

When she composed herself, she said, “Let me leave you a lullaby, for those nights when I can't sing you to sleep. Let me give you that much, at least. Know that I'm always with you, in spirit. This song is for you, my little one.” Then she sang, and Prompto sang softly along with her, under his breath. He had every note memorized, but still cried as he listened to her sweet voice. The video cut out at the end of the song. Prompto sat in the dark, staring at the end still of the video, wishing he had known this woman as more than just a phantom in a video file. He cried quietly, but felt arms encircling him. His pack was there, woken up from the sounds of the video and his soft sobs. Prompto didn't know how much they had heard, but he didn't care, either. He leaned into them, taking comfort in their smells and heat. No one spoke, but they kissed his skin and gripped him tightly, and eventually he fell asleep in their arms, dreaming of the blond woman and her sweet voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in such a way so that the lullaby can be anything you imagine it to be. For me, it's [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbKrB8F0wY4). But really there is no right or wrong answer to what it is.


	15. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The final update for "Instincts"! I'm posting double chapters today so you can read the epilogue along with the last chapter. They really should be read in conjunction, so I'm not going to make anyone wait for the wrap-up.
> 
> This has been one hell of a journey. I'm really proud of this fic, and I'm so happy you all have enjoyed it as much as you have. There are scenes and scenarios I never got to write for this that are rattling around in my head, so it may be that I return to the setting in the future, but for now, I'm happy to say this is complete. Thank you all for your continued support and kindness; I only hope this ending is the satisfying conclusion you've wanted.
> 
> I've also got a Twitch stream announcement to make! I'll be doing my very first stream talking about writing, this fic, FFXV, life, and whatever chat wants to discuss. You can get the link to my Twitch along with the time and date it's scheduled for over on my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/post/159841618605/lemonpopwrites-twitch). I hope you can join me!

The days after Prompto's confession were filled with just about everything but talk of mating. The pack felt closer than ever, though, and that was enough for the time being. Prompto even let each of them kiss and suck on the scent gland in his neck during sex, getting off on the feeling of their mouths on his sensitive skin. He felt Noctis' teeth graze him once, and he gripped on to the other man as though he would pass out if he let go and let out a keen that echoed through their minds. The Alphas, however, were careful with him. No one wanted to push the boundaries too far, and they had yet to discuss the idea of sharing the Omega between them all. It wasn't as though they were adverse to the concept, but there were concerns about it and the effect it could have on Prompto's well-being.

They were resting at a motel one night, the four of them carefully piled into one bed, when the subject finally came up. Prompto was sleeping, having just ridden three different cocks in a row, and the sweat was still drying on his skin when he had drifted off to dreamland. He lay prone with his head propped up on Ignis' stomach, right arm wrapped around the man, while his left reached for Noctis and Gladio, who sat adjacent to them. Noctis was in Gladio's lap, back resting on the larger man's chest, and he pet Prompto's arm affectionately. Ignis ran slender fingers through Prompto's hair as the blonde slept in peace.

“So what do you guys think about it?” Noctis asked first, turning his head into Gladio's skin and pressing one cheek to the crook of his arm. “You know. The mating thing. We haven't exactly talked about it since that night.”

“Hm, a valid question, indeed. I believe Prompto would make an excellent mate for any of us; however, I worry that sharing could prove difficult. The strain it would put on his mind and body alone warrants concern.”

“I'm willing to try, if that's what he wants. He said himself he was bred for mating. Maybe he wouldn't have any trouble taking three marks.”

“We don't know that for sure,” Ignis replied, “Is it worth the risk to his health?”

Noctis mulled over their points before saying, “So do we agree at least that we'd all be willing to share? No possessive Alpha attitude?”

“We've done pretty well so far,” Gladio said, “And he's gotten good at handling us. When you both were in rut, I was impressed by the amount of control he had.”

“I'm not adverse to the proposition, either, I merely worry that attempting the process could have dire consequences for Prompto and our pack,” Ignis added.

“I think,” Noctis started, “I think if it's what Prompto really wants, then we should try it. Let's be sure, though, because I don't know if we can take it back once we cross that line.”

“Are you prepared to risk the pack bond and Prompto's welfare, then?” Ignis responded, not trying to be belligerent, just concerned that Noctis wasn't accounting for all outcomes.

Noctis sighed heavily and said, “We can't skirt around the subject forever. If Prompto wants to mate all of us, then we should respect him enough to try. We'll go one at a time. If it's too much for him, then we stop.”

They sat in silence, considering the conversation, then Gladio said, “So when do we do it?”

“Why don't we make it special?” Ignis, though still uncertain about the effects the process could have, did agree that they should respect Prompto's wishes, “He's always wanted to stay at Galdin Quay's resort. It may be out of our price range now, but with some scrupulous saving and extra hunting, perhaps in a few weeks we could afford it.”

Noctis lit up, “That's a great idea, Iggy! Let's surprise him! He'll lose his mind!” Noctis laughed at the thought of seeing the look on his best friend's face when they checked into the resort.

“It's perfect. Didn't know you were such a romantic, Specs,” Gladio teased.

“Well, love has a way of changing a person.” Ignis patted Prompto fondly, “I think we can all agree we only want to see him happy.”

The others nodded, and they were all satisfied with the conversation for now. Sleep came easily after that, even in the cramped bed. 

~

It took them three weeks, but they saved enough for a night in Galdin Quay. Without telling Prompto their intentions, they set off south for the beach, the blonde thinking they would be camping that night. He was excited to go, though, and talked happily of the pictures he'd get of the sunset.

“You gonna go fishing, Noct?” Prompto asked him, turning around in his seat while Ignis drove.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good,” Noctis said with a smile.

“I'll make sure to get a shot of you catching a whopper!” Prompto grinned brightly. They had been going hard at the hunts for weeks now, and he was overjoyed that they were finally taking a break and getting some much needed rest.

They arrived in the early afternoon and spent most of it relaxing in the sand or watching Noctis catch fish. Prompto bounced around happily, snapping shots of anything that caught his attention. For dinner, they led Prompto back to the resort and treated him to a gourmet meal at the Mother of Pearl.

“Wow, are you guys sure about this?” Prompto asked even as the food was being served, “I know we've done a lot of hunting lately, but this stuff is expensive.”

Noctis laughed and said, “Just let us spoil you once in a while. I think we've all earned it.”

After they finished up, Prompto made to return to the campsite, but Gladio snagged him, “Not so fast. We're not camping tonight.”

“We're... not?”

“Nope.” Noctis said, unable to contain a smile at Prompto's dumbfounded face.

“So... we're renting a caravan.” Prompto was in denial about what they could mean.

“Not exactly,” Ignis said and then spoke a few words to the front desk.

“No. Way.” Prompto said. “No way! Are we really staying here? This place costs an arm and a leg!”

“Why do you think we've been doing all these hunts?”

“...To help people in need?”

Noctis laughed and said, “Well, that, too, but we wanted to save up for this. You're special to us, Prompto, and you deserve to be treated that way.”

Prompto was touched. He was somewhere between crying and shouting his lungs out in excitement. He settled on saying to them, “Thank you, guys. You're the best pack ever. This... really means a lot to me.” Noctis kissed his cheek, and Gladio ruffled his hair affectionately. Ignis returned from the front desk, holding a room key.

“Shall we, then?” 

Prompto's face lit up in a huge grin, and he nodded vigorously. The pack retired to their room overlooking the water. Prompto got pictures of the view and gushed at how the sunset looked from here. He insisted on getting a shot with all four of them as the sun went down. They obliged and posed together for the photo. Prompto took a long bath after that, luxuriating in the resort's jacuzzi tub. The Alphas waited in the room together, each looking a little anxious about what was to come.

“So we're sure about this?” Noctis asked them. “I mean, I still want to, but if you guys-”

“No, let's do it,” Gladio said, “He'll probably lose his mind from excitement when we ask him.”

“As long as it is Prompto's wish, then I cannot object,” Ignis stated.

They waited for Prompto to finish his bath, then each took one in turn. Prompto flopped onto the bed and gushed at how soft it was before taking out his phone and challenging Noctis to a bout of King's Knight. They played until all four of them were together again in the room, and Prompto put his phone down.

“I should thank you guys. This has been really great. You didn't have to, you know.”

“We wanted to,” Noctis said, “You mean a lot to us, Prom. In fact... we wanted to ask you something.”

Prompto sat up all the way, giving them his full attention. The Alphas glanced at each other, and Prompto could smell that they were nervous. “What's up, guys? You know you can say anything to me.”

“Prompto, we'd like to mate you.” Noctis said in a breath.

“All of us,” Gladio added.

“If that is still your desire,” Ignis finished.

Prompto's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to scream 'Of course it is!' but the words wouldn't come out. He stammered instead, “Y-you what? Really?” He would kick himself if he could.

Noctis looked uncertain now, “Only if you want. We know it's risky, so if you don't want to try, then we're happy with whoever you choose.”

“The three of us discussed it, and we concluded that we would be willing to share you in whatever way you wish,” Ignis explained.

“It's your choice,” Gladio said.

Prompto gaped at all of them, and then started giggling almost hysterically, “You guys are too much! You're proposing to me! You... you took me out to a nice dinner and got this room at the resort, and it's all because you want to... to make me happy, and-” His voice choked and his giggles turned into sniffles as the weight of it all hit him, and the realization that they would go this far, put this much work into something so simple, touched him deeply. “And you would do anything for me, isn't that right?” He actually started to cry then, not big tears, but heartfelt ones nonetheless.

“Woah.” Noctis hadn't expected that reaction. The Alphas went to his side and comforted him. “You don't have to say yes, you know,” Noctis said at last, unable to keep a tinge of disappointment out of his voice.

“Idiot,” Prompto said, punching his arm, “Of course the answer is yes. I just. This was so out of the blue. It's everything I wanted, but didn't think I could have. It's a lot to take in, you know?”

“We don't have to do this tonight,” Ignis said, kissing his forehead, “We can all wait until you're ready.”

“Iggy,” Prompto's voice was darkly serious, “if you all don't mate me tonight, I think I might just explode. Everywhere. Prompto bits on the ceiling. Then what will you tell housekeeping, huh? They'll charge you extra to clean me up.”

“Point taken,” Ignis said with a chuckle.

“So how do you want to do this?” Gladio asked him.

Prompto wiped the remaining tears from his face and took a deep breath. “I can really have all of you?”

“Unless you change your mind. If you tell us to stop, we will.”

“I guess, um, Noct, will you go first?” Noctis nodded and kissed his temple. “Then Ignis, then Gladio? Does that sound all right?”

“Whatever's gonna be easiest for you,” Gladio said.

Prompto nodded and tried to relax his breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was it. They were actually doing this.

_Make them want you._

That voice whispered to him, and he took its advice. Prompto closed his eyes and breathed for a second, getting his excitement under control, then pushed his scent out, letting it go, wanting it to be stronger than ever. He looked to Noctis, meeting his eyes and already seeing the color change phasing over them, and he let out a call to him. This one was special, Prompto knew it the moment it roiled up inside him and left his lips. It was a mating call for Noctis and Noctis only, tuned directly for the Alpha's senses.

Noctis moaned when he heard it, his skin tingled, and blood rushed to his dick. He felt the Alpha shift take over, and he called back to Prompto, wanting the Omega in every way possible and letting his desires show. They kissed, and Prompto leaned against him, taking in his scent. Prompto ran his hands up Noctis' body and threaded them through his hair, looking into his eyes once more. This was it. No going back. But Prompto didn't want anything else in this moment, only his best friend. He bared his neck to Noctis, exposing the soft skin of his scent gland. Noctis buried his face in Prompto's neck, inhaling deeply and letting out an appreciative growl. He kissed the unmarked skin and ghosted his teeth over it. Prompto whimpered in response and gave his hair a little tug. Noctis held him tightly, whispered, “I love you, Prom,” and then bit down into the Omega's neck.

Prompto had always been warned that taking a mating mark would hurt. Every Omega was told that their mark would be painful, and it was just a part of the process. Prompto had never been told that being marked could be exhilarating and ecstatic, but that was how he felt as Noctis' teeth sank into his scent gland. He shouted and arched his back as mind-numbing pleasure shot through his body. The moment seemed to stretch into infinity, but then Noctis was pulling away, teeth dislodging from the skin, and the prince pressed a soft kiss over the mark. Prompto panted and gasped and looked up at Noctis with shining Omega eyes. Prompto expected to feel entirely different, but he was still himself, just more intimate with Noctis. He liked it.

They kissed, and Prompto could distantly taste blood on Noctis' lips, but paid it no heed. Noctis began to pull Prompto's clothes off, and Prompto returned the favor. The blonde had slicked through his boxers and was so hard it almost hurt. Noctis wasted no time in mounting him and wrapping a hand around his cock. They made love on the bed, their packmates entirely forgotten for a time, and this moment belonged to them and them alone. Prompto wrapped his legs around Noctis as the Alpha pounded into him. Neither lasted very long, and they shouted each others' names as the ecstasy overtook them.

They lay panting together on the bed for several minutes before Noctis asked, “How do you feel?”

Prompto was running fingers through Noctis' hair, but he stilled his movements as he considered his answer. “Not really that much different, actually. Just... closer to you. Like I always want to be near you, and your smell is so good, even better than before. What about you?”

“Same. I just want to hold you and protect you, but I felt like that before, too. I-I love you so much, Prom.”

Prompto pressed their foreheads together and said back, “I love you too, Noct. My mate.”

Noctis felt a shiver run down his spine at those words, and he kissed Prompto again. When he pulled back, he asked, “Do you still want to continue?”

“Yes,” Prompto said breathlessly, looking over to Ignis. He and Gladio had moved away to give them space during their mating. Prompto sat up and held his arms out to the man.

“You're absolutely positive about this?” Ignis asked as he stood up and walked to the bedside. “The repercussions-”

“I'm not worried. I want this, Ignis,” Prompto replied.

Ignis nodded and undid his clothing before swapping places with Noctis on the bed. He embraced Prompto and pet his hair gently. The two took a minute to breathe each other in before Prompto looked up at him and called out. It was another special call, made just for Ignis, and the man couldn't resist it. He called back and let their scents mingle for a minute as he stroked Prompto's cheek. Prompto turned his head and bared his neck to the man. Ignis could see Noctis' mark, still bleeding a little, and he kissed the skin beneath it. Prompto whimpered and pushed his scent out, edging the man on. Ignis inhaled the sweet mating scent and then bit down into the Omega.

Again, Prompto felt pleasure shoot through his body as Ignis marked him. He gripped the man and cried out, slick spilling down his legs, and cock leaking precum. His mind blanked out as he felt the teeth dig in and then slowly dislodge from his neck. Panting and sweaty, he looked up at Ignis, and they shared a deep kiss. Then Ignis pulled Prompto onto his lap, and Prompto sunk down on his cock. Their chests rubbed together as Prompto rode him, and Ignis jerked the blonde off in quick strokes. They shouted for each other as they came, and Prompto rested his head on Ignis' shoulder to catch his breath.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asked him, “Do you feel ill or in pain?”

Prompto smiled at the man's concern, “Not at all,” he murmured, “I feel wonderful. This feels right. I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you, too, darling,” Ignis responded, rubbing his back gently.

They rested for several minutes more before Prompto pulled away and turned to Gladio. “Do you still want me?” He asked, a blush on his cheeks as he touched the two marks on his neck.

Gladio grinned and shucked off his clothes as he approached the bed. He grabbed Prompto's chin and pulled the blonde into a kiss before saying, “More than ever.”

Ignis gave them space on the bed, and Gladio enveloped Prompto in his arms. They kissed, and Prompto called out to him, expressing his specifically tuned mating cry for Gladio. Gladio growled deep in his chest and called back to him. Prompto trembled as he bared his twice-marked neck to the Alpha. This was it, the final bonding. Prompto felt the insecurities rush back to him, imagined the looks he would get on the street for having a set of a mating marks, and hoped that his body wouldn't reject them. But when he opened his eyes and met Gladio's, he remembered his love for the three of them with such conviction that everything else disappeared. This moment now was about Gladio and him, and he knew what he wanted was that third mark on his neck. He pulled Gladio to him and relished the feeling of the larger man's mouth on his neck. Gladio grazed his canines over the skin – there was just enough space left for a third mark – and bit down into the scent gland.

For the third time, Prompto felt the world slip away from him in ecstasy, and he nearly came just from the sensation. He shook in Gladio's arms, panting and mewling, as the heat of pleasure shot through him. Gladio pulled away from his neck, and they shared another kiss, then Prompto was pushing Gladio to the bed, straddling him and taking him into his body. They moved slowly, Gladio gripping Prompto's hips as the blonde rode him. Nothing else mattered in this moment, and as they climaxed and called out for each other, Prompto knew everything was perfect. Collapsing against Gladio's chest, he moaned happily and closed his eyes.

“Love you, Gladio,” he breathed.

Gladio squeezed him and murmured back, “Love you, too.”

Prompto opened his eyes when he felt hands on his body and smelled his mates ( _Mates!_ His mind shouted) close. The large bed fit the four of them comfortably enough, and Noctis and Ignis flanked them on it. Prompto propped himself up to give them each a kiss. Noctis' lips went back to Prompto's neck and he gently kissed his mark there. Prompto shivered, then looked at them all with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, “I really couldn't be happier. They way you make me feel, it's... I love you all. I promise I'll be the best mate you could ask for. I'll-I'll make you all happy, I swear it!”

“As long as you're happy, we're happy.”

“I don't doubt that you'll be an exemplary mate.”

“We'll do our best for you, too.”

Prompto wiped away the tears that had begun to form and laid down with his pack. They snuggled close, and before long dozed off into a satisfied sleep. In his dreams, they walked together, no cares for the ire of the world, and he was content.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the wrap-up! A final thank you to you all. You've truly lifted me up over the last month and a half, and I can't be happier to write for you. Much love!
> 
> If you can make it, then please check out my Twitch stream event happening soon! I've got the date and time info posted [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/post/159841618605/lemonpopwrites-twitch) on my Tumblr. Really hope we can have a good time talking about all kinds of fun things! ^.^

The next morning they checked the marks on Prompto's neck. They were healing nicely, with no traces of irritation or bruising. It seemed Prompto's body had accepted the mating. The pack had the room until noon, so they decided to put it to good use. First, they ordered room service for breakfast, then took turns with the bath. While Noctis was on his turn, the food delivery knocked on the door. Prompto, starving for some pancakes, leaped up, grabbed Ignis' wallet, and ran to answer it. He paused before opening it to make sure the others were clothed enough to not traumatize whoever was delivering their food. Satisfied that they were all decent, he opened it up with a smile.

“Good morning! Room service delivery!” The young woman said while pushing a cart full of silver platters.

“Hi! Morning! Um, here,” Prompto rummaged around in the wallet for the right amount of gil. When he looked up to hand it to her, she was no longer smiling. Concern painted her face, and Prompto realized she was looking at his neck. He swallowed thickly, not sure what to do.

She leaned in to him, eyes darting to the Alphas in the room, and whispered, “Are you all right? Do you need help?” Prompto realized the room must reek of sex and mating, and he blushed deeply.

“N-no, I'm fine! Just spending the night with my pack!” He was so surprised by her reaction that he didn't realize his tone only made the situation sound worse.

The woman, an Omega by the smell of her, looked frightened for him now, and whispered, “If you need help, say 'Keep the change'.”

Prompto wasn't sure what to do. His hands shook a little bit and he chewed at his lower lip. He hadn't expected _this_ sort of reaction from someone. Derision, he had prepared himself for, but concern? He hadn't even considered that as an option. He passed the money to her and said in as strong a voice as he could muster, “Could I get ten gil back, please?”

The woman studied him as she took the money and made change, looking for any signs of a lie. Then she whispered, “If you do need help, just dial zero on your room phone. We can call someone for you.” She pushed the cart into the room, wished them all a good morning in a terse voice, and left.

“Everything all right, Prompto?” Ignis called from the bed.

Prompto was shaken and unsure of what to say. “She... she thought you guys had hurt me. She was asking if I needed help.”

Gladio glanced up from his book at this and said, “Do you think she'll do anything?”

“I dunno. I'm not sure if she believed me, anyway.”

Noctis padded out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. “What's up? I heard room service. Did they get our order wrong?”

Prompto shifted uneasily and said, “I don't think so, but...”

“It appears the young lady was under the impression that we had forced ourselves upon Prompto,” Ignis finished for him.

“What? That's ridiculous!”

“I guess it is weird to see someone with three mating marks.” Prompto said quietly, touching a hand to his neck.

“You're not weird, Prom, you're ours,” Noctis said, walking over and wrapping one arm around his waist, the other still holding the towel. He kissed Prompto's forehead. “Don't worry about it; let's just enjoy breakfast.”

Prompto nodded and returned the kiss with a quick peck to the cheek, and they sat down to eat after Noctis pulled on some pajama bottoms. Prompto ate slowly, still mulling over the woman's reaction to his marks. Would there be more like her? He hated the thought that some people would blame his mates for taking advantage of him. He understood that there would be jerks out there who would insult him for mating three times, but he didn't know what to do about people who looked at him with pity. It ate at him like he did his breakfast. The Alphas could tell something was wrong and offered what comforts they could.

“She just doesn't understand,” Noctis said at one point, “We all love you, Prom. That's what matters.”

Prompto smiled at them and said, “I know you do. And you're right. People aren't going to understand. I just hate the idea that somebody will think you've hurt me. It's not right.”

Ignis reached out and touched him then, gently grazing fingertips over Prompto's mating marks, “If that is all we endure for the sake of being with you, then I count ourselves blessed. I think I speak for us all when I say we would tolerate much more if it meant making you happy and keeping our pack.”

Prompto took Ignis' hand in his and kissed it softly, thanking him for the kind words. They finished breakfast in a much better mood, and after giving it some time to digest, they struck up another round of pleasure.

It started when Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto from behind and pulled the Omega against his bare chest. Prompto immediately responded to this by turning his head and kissing along Gladio's skin. The larger man reached down and slipped a hand beneath Prompto's pajama bottoms and rubbed his dick teasingly. Prompto arched his back into the touch and moaned quietly. The other two Alphas watched them at a distance for a few minutes as Prompto ground his hips back into Gladio's crotch, and Gladio ran his free hand up Prompto's naked torso to his face. Prompto took the opportunity to pull one of Gladio's fingers into his mouth and suck on it. Gladio freed Prompto's hard cock from his pants, pulling the waistband down so it sprang out, and began to pump it with a little more vigor. Prompto moaned around the digit in his mouth and reached up to wrap his arms around Gladio's neck, threading fingers through his long hair.

Noctis joined in by kissing Prompto's chest and sucking on one nipple, then the other. Ignis was there, too, biting little marks into the Omega's sides and tugging his pants down the rest of the way so he could run fingers over Prompto's legs. Slick dripped down his thighs, and Ignis ducked his head and licked some of it off with a deft tongue. Gladio's hand on Prompto's cock had picked up pace, and Prompto shuddered and twitched under his pack's care. He was moaning and rolling his hips with Gladio's every motion, and when Noctis leaned into Prompto's neck and ran his tongue over the marks there, it was all Prompto needed to reach his climax. He cried out wordlessly and came over Gladio's fist. Gladio pulled his hand out of Prompto's mouth and offered his other one to the Omega. Prompto lapped at it, sucking away the cum and swallowing without second thought. The Alphas groaned at the display, and Prompto felt himself scooped up into Gladio's arms and deposited on the bed.

They all kicked off what bits of clothes they were still wearing and approached the blonde. His skin was flushed from his orgasm, and he looked at them through half-lidded eyes as he lay sideways across the bed. He enticed them closer with his scent, keening softly to let them know just what he wanted. Noctis grabbed his arms and pulled him to the edge of the bed so his head hung over upside-down. Gladio spread those pale legs and then pushed them up against Prompto's chest, giving himself a prime look at the Omega's dripping hole. Ignis took hold of Prompto's hand and guided it to his throbbing dick, letting the blonde start a slow stroking pace. Prompto opened his mouth and called to his three mates, filling the sound with his love and lust for them. They returned his call with their own, and the pleasure they felt couldn't be matched. 

Noctis pressed the tip of his dick to Prompto's cheek, waiting for the man's permission to enter his mouth. Prompto, head hanging over the edge of the bed, moaned his assent and opened wide for his mate's cock. Noctis pushed in, relishing how deep he could go at this angle, as Prompto relaxed his throat and lapped at the member with his tongue. He enjoyed the sensation of the blood rushing to his head as Noctis started to fuck his throat, pulling back every few thrusts to give the Omega a chance to breathe. Saliva and precum dripped onto Prompto's face whenever Noctis pulled away, but the blonde loved it, and he especially loved knowing how much he was pleasing Noctis, as the prince moaned and bucked his hips.

Meanwhile, Gladio positioned himself to enter Prompto, keeping the Omega's legs pressed firmly against his chest. He pushed in deeply, earning himself a pleasure cry from the other man, and began to fuck him without pause. He watched Prompto squirm and push back against him with satisfaction, then leaned over and bit one of this thighs. Prompto was hard again at this point, cock straining despite its recent release. Ignis took the chance to please the younger man by sucking on him while Prompto stroked his dick in rhythm with the others. The Omega was lightheaded at this point, pulse pounding in his temples and cock, as the three Alphas pleasured him and themselves. He did his best to keep up, sucking and grinding and pumping his hand, but felt overwhelmed by the experience and came into Ignis' mouth after only a few minutes. Ignis swallowed and pulled away, focusing now on his own pleasure as he rolled hips into Prompto's hand.

The Alphas continued to fuck him for several more minutes, none of them wanting to come just yet, wanting instead to drag out the moment so they could exist in this ecstasy forever. Noctis eventually lost it and shot his load down Prompto's throat. Hearing and smelling the prince's orgasm was enough for Ignis, and he came, too, covering Prompto's fist and watching it drip thickly down his arm. Gladio gave a few more thrusts, pressed his knot as tight as he could to Prompto's hole without actually entering it, then emptied himself into the Omega's willing body. He pulled Prompto back onto the bed fully so his neck could rest, then slipped out and watched the seed spill from his wet hole. Prompto panted and waited for the blood to settle out of his head and the room to stop spinning. His whole body tingled and swam with pleasure, and he breathed in deeply so he could thoroughly smell his mates on him.

The pack rested together after that, sated and blissful. After cleaning up, they gathered their things and left the room to go check out. Prompto snapped one final photo of the view on the balcony and got a selfie with each of them, proudly displaying his three marks. As they walked down the hall to the front desk, they passed the woman from that morning. Prompto was walking in the middle of the pack, holding hands with Noctis, who walked in front, his other arm linked with Ignis to the side, and Gladio on the other side had one arm slung over his shoulders. He met the woman's eyes and offered her a smile. There was surprise and suspicion on her face, but she forced out a smile and tipped him a nod. The rest walked by without noticing her. Prompto hoped that she didn't think ill of them.

They checked out, grabbed a small lunch, and settled into the Regalia, Ignis taking over the driving. “So what now, Noct?” Prompto asked, turning around in his seat.

Noctis considered and said, “We could still take a bit more of a break. Where do you want to go, Prom?”

“Me?” Prompto laughed, “I'm happy going anywhere, as long as it's with you guys.”

“Even into mine shafts and sewers?” Gladio asked bemusedly, remembering Prompto's reactions to such places they had traveled in the past.

Prompto wrinkled his nose but confirmed, “Even there. You guys mean everything to me. I'd follow you wherever you want. Even to the ends of Eos.”

Noctis chuckled and said, “Good thing we don't have to go that far. How about we visit some chocobos instead?”

Prompto's eyes lit up and he said, “We could ride them out to that lake nearby. Iggy could make us a picnic, and you could fish!”

“I can arrange something appropriate. How does rice and skewers sound?” Ignis asked.

“As long as there's no vegetables in it I'm happy.” Noctis said.

“Noctis, you really ought to diversify your diet.” Ignis chastised, “You could be sorely lacking in crucial vitamins.”

“I'm doing fine just the way I am. Vegetables are gross.”

They quibbled over Noctis' diet like an old habit while Ignis drove them in the direction of the Chocobo Post. Prompto settled down happily, listening to their back and forth while he flicked through the pictures on his camera. Gladio stayed out of it, preferring to lose himself in his latest novel. Prompto's skin tingled lightly where his mating marks were, and he reached up to touch them with a smile. He thought again of the woman in his old video, and her words played in his mind. “I hope you can find happiness and a good mate,” she had said.

'I did, mama,' he thought, looking up at the sky, 'I really did.'

~

Nearly a month had passed since their mating, and everything was going about as smoothly as it could go. They got looks, and more than one person had commented about Prompto's marks, but they had grown accustomed to the reactions, and even Prompto didn't let it bother him anymore. They were happy, and that was that mattered. Now they were staying at the Leville, planning a bit of an extended break. All three Alphas had ruts coming on, and the pack had decided to see it out in the comfort of the hotel, rather than camping for what would probably be near a week. They had expressed their concerns for Prompto – three ruts seemed a little much to handle, even for the capable Omega – but he had waved it all off, making his own plans to take care of them.

Prompto stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. This would probably be the last night before the ruts set in, and he wanted to make sure he took the time to get a long bath in before it got going. After finishing up, he popped open his suppressant bottle and tapped out a pill onto his palm. He paused before taking it. He had been off his hormone medication since they had mated, and it had posed no ill effects. He wondered if maybe this could be skipped, too. He shivered, thinking about being with all three of them while in heat. He had no more concerns about them losing control or hurting him – they were mated after all, and if they got riled up, then it would be simple to calm them with his scent now that they all smelled of each other. He made his decision and tossed the pill back into the bottle and capped it. By tomorrow afternoon his heat would be upon him, responding strongly to the smell of their ruts, and the four would ride out the week in bliss.

Prompto left the bathroom and grinned at his mates. “I'm skipping my suppressant,” he told them, walking over to the large bed they had requested.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure that's wise?”

Prompto shrugged, “I want to try it. You guys get to be all sex-drunk for a week. Why not make it the whole pack?”

“We're gonna get a noise complaint,” Gladio said with amusement.

“We warned them already. That's why we get this awesome corner room.” Prompto flopped onto the bed.

“As long as you're sure you want to deal with being in heat,” Noctis said, reaching out and tugging Prompto over for a cuddle.

Prompto laid his head on Noctis' chest and listened contentedly to his best friend's heartbeat, “You'll take care of me. I trust you guys.”

“If that's your decision then.” Ignis kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, smiling. He reached out for Gladio and threaded fingers with him. “We'll all have fun this week. It'll be good.”

They murmured agreements, and the pack settled in for the night. Prompto had some trouble sleeping, not from anxiety, but rather excitement for the coming day. He shimmied out of their sleep pile at one point and got a glass of water. The light from the bathroom fell onto the bed, and he watched his mates for a minute. They were a tangled mess of limbs, but somehow still looked comfortable. Prompto smiled looking at them, and he felt love burn warmly in his chest. Yes, they were a strange pack, but they belonged together and to each other, and nothing was going to change that. Whatever may be ahead of them didn't matter, because they would face it as a pack, as mates. Prompto flicked the light off and returned to the bed. His place was in their arms and by their sides. As he laid back down, he undid the bracelet on his right wrist and tossed it onto the bedside table. He rubbed the bare skin, feeling the raised bumps of the tattoo, but for once not minding them. He had promised throughout his life to keep that side of him a secret, from everyone, and forever, but he had also sworn to be honest with his pack, and he held nothing back from them. Hiding the tattoo was a promise had been unable to keep, but it was also the only one he was relieved to have broken. He felt that his mother wouldn't mind, though, because Prompto had found his happiness. He slept at last, and in his dream, she came to him, embraced him, and whispered her joy to him. They sang her lullaby together, and neither one bothered to cover their wrists from the world.


End file.
